Lizzie, wat nu weer?
by CeliaLauna
Summary: Het 2de deel van Onverbeterlijke Lizzie. Ze beginnen allemaal aan hun zevende jaar, en Lizzie heeft weer wat uitgehaald. Ze is zwanger! word wrs niet wat je verwacht. Maar de humor blijft! 7de jaar op zweinstein en 3 jaren erna, tot de val van jeweetwel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hier is het dan! het tweede deel van Onverbeterlijke Lizzie. Dit is enkel het proloog, maar er volgt nog. Vertel wat je ervan vind en als je ideeën of tips hebt, BRAND MAAR LOS!!!**

* * *

1. Proloog.

_Aahrg, ik kan er niet meer tegen! Het is hier véél te stil! Mam en pap zijn weer op vakantie, ZONDER MIJ! En ik zit hier weg te kwijnen in m'n eentje, ik overleef het niet!_

_Li__zzie, ik wéét dat jij waarschijnlijk veel liever en Frankrijk bij je vriendinnen zit, maar als er de kans is dat je daar weg wilt, KOM NAAR HIER!_

_Sirius, volgens jouw laatste brief ging het niet zo geweldig met de huizenjacht, dus laat vallen en KOM NAAR HIER!_

_En James, ik weet helemaal niet wat jij aan het doen bent, dus stop met Lily-dagdromen en KOM NAAR HIER!_

_Groeten, Remus._

* * *


	2. Lizzie vlucht

**En hier is het eerste echte chapter. Omdat Love Fantasy zo zat te zeuren ; ). Nee hoor, da's niet waar.**

**Nou ja, enjoy!**

* * *

2. Lizzie vlucht.

Lizzie las de brief van haar neef voor de twintigste keer die avond. Ze zuchtte. Mens, wat wou ze graag naar daar gaan en dit stomme huis ontvluchten.

Haar vriendinnen, die vorig jaar nog 'o zo' belangrijk waren geweest, en haar 'o zo' gingen missen, hadden haar deze zomer nog geen blik waardig gegund. Nog geen één brief hadden ze beantwoord, en niet één keertje hadden ze gebeld. Het leek alsof Lizzie niet meer bestond, gewoon, verdwenen. Lizzie was kwaad, héél kwaad.

Maar nu bestond er de kans dat ze naar Remus kon! En Sirius en James gingen er ook zijn! Lizzie had de hele dag er alles voor gedaan om haar ouders, en dan vooral haar moeder, gunstig te stellen. Haar muziek stond maar op 1/3 van wat het kon halen, in plaats van het oorverdovende maximum. Ze had helpen afwassen en afdrogen, en ze was met haar moeder naar de supermarkt geweest, een hals karwei! Misschien kon ze nu wel proberen om te vragen of ze mocht gaan.

Lizzie liep zonder weel lawaai te maken de trap af. Haar ouders zaten in de sofa wat te lezen.

Haar vader keek op. 'Is er wat, Lizzie?' vroeg hij.

'Ehm, ik zou eigenlijk wat willen vragen.' Nu keek ook haar moeder op, met een vragende blik in haar ogen.

'Wel,' begon Lizzie, en ze slikte. 'Ehm, jullie hebben waarschijnlijk al gemerkt dat mijn vriendinnen niet meer op of om me kijken,' haar ouders knikte. 'En tante en oom zijn op vakantie, dus nu zit Remus alleen thuis, en hij heeft gevraagd of ik misschien kon logeren, net als een paar vrienden.' Oef, dat was eruit.

Lizzies moeder knikt goedkeurend. Er voel een pak van Lizzies hart. 'Wie zijn die anderen dat nog gaan?' wou haar moeder weten.

'James Potter,' zei Lizzie. Haar moeder knikt één keer. 'En Sirius Zwarts,' voegde Lizzie er zwakjes aan toe.

Haar moeder werd lijkbleek en haar ogen zo groot als Galjoenen. Hier had Lizzie al schrik voor gehad, ze wist namelijk _precies_ hoe haar moeder over Sirius dacht. Ze herinnerde zich nog levendig die eerste ontmoeting van een week geleden. Het was op Perron 9 ¾, na Lizzies eerste jaar op Zweinstein. De eerste vijf jaar had ze op Beauxbatons gezeten, maar voor haar zesde jaar was ze naar Zweinstein gegaan. Lizzie was de trein uitgesprongen en had Sirius meegenomen naar haar ouders. Ze had hem voorgesteld, maar toen het woord 'vriendje' viel, was haar moeder bijna van haar stokje gegaan.

'Geen sprake van!' tierde haar moeder. 'Echt niet dat jij naar die verachtelijke jongen gaat!'

'Maar-'

'Geen gemaar! Die jongen is onbeschoft en heeft geen respect voor anderen!'

'Dat is niet waar!' riep Lizzie terug. Sirius had haar een … nogal …_passionele_ afscheidszoen gegeven, maar dat verklaarde de link nog niet die haar moeder had gelegd met 'geen respect voor anderen'.

'Er komt niets van in dat jij naar die jongen gaat!' brulde haar moeder.

'Je kan me niet dwingen hier te blijven!' tierde Lizzie. 'Ik ben zeventien, ik kan gaan en staan waar ik wil!'

'Je blijft hier en daarmee uit!'

'Toch ga ik!' en Lizzie draaide zich abrupt om.

''Goed!' riep haar moeder terwijl Lizzie de trappen opstampte. 'Maar als er wat gebeurt, als hij je zwanger maakt of in de steek laat, moet je vooral niet bij mij komen aankloppen!'

'Zal mij wat schelen!' riep Lizzie terug, en ze sloeg de deur van haar kamer met een klap dicht. Ze haalde haar hutkoffen vanonder haar bed en begon haar laatste spullen er in te steken. De rest stak er al de hele dag in.

Zodra haar hutkoffer volledig vol was, begon ze na te denken. Hoe kon ze hier weg geraken? Haar moeder had het huis zo betoverd dat je er niet kon Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen, dus dat viel af. De haardvuur stond beneden, dus die kon ze ook niet gebruiken. Lizzie liet haar blik door de kamer glijden en haar blik viel op haar bezem. Het was een vrij snelle bezem, de beste van het moment. Ja, met de bezem, dat was het!

Juist toen haar hutkoffer goed aan haar bezem vastzat, werd er op de deur geklopt.

'Wat moet je?!' riep Lizzie geïrriteerd naar de deur. Mam zou haar toch niet kunnen ompraten?

'Ik ben het,' zei een kalme stem, en de deur ging open.

'Oh, hoi pap,' zei Lizzie, en ze richtte haar aandacht terug op haar hutkoffer. Haar vader liep naar binnen en legde een plastic tas op de hutkoffer. Lizzie keek op, met een vragende blik in haar ogen.

'Ik weet niet hoe lang je er over gaat doen om daar te geraken, en je moet nog boeken voor het komende jaar kopen, dus dat kan wel handig zijn,' verklaarde pap. Ik de plastic tas stak er een geldbuideltje vol met Galjoenen en Sikkels, en eten en drinken.

'Wouw, bedankt,' zei Lizzie verbluft.

'Ach,' zei pap bescheiden. 'Doe ze de groeten daar, hé.'

Lizzie snoof. 'Ook Sirius?' vroeg ze schamper.

'_Vooral_ Sirius,' zei pap. Hij glimlachte. 'En die speech van daarnet geld enkel voor je moeder, en niet voor mij, onthoud dat.'

Lizzie knikte. 'Ze meende het wel, hé?' vroeg ze. Dat haar vader stilzweeg zei genoeg. 'Vind jij het niet erg?'

'Ach,' zei hij, en hij ging op het bed zitten. 'Ik heb ook wel gemerkt dat je jezelf hier suf verveeld. En ik kan er niet tegen jou zo depressief te zien. Je bent beter af bij Remus, bij je vrienden.'

Zie, daarom had Lizzie liever zo'n gesprekken met haar vader. Die luistert tenminste en onderbreekt je niet om de haverklap. En hij begon niet gelijk het hele kot bijeen te schreeuwen. Lizzie wist ook wel dat haar moeder het allemaal goed bedoeld, maar ze zal nooit het standpunt van een ander innemen. Haar vader wel. Zelfs als ze plots naar Alaska zou willen verhuizen, zou hij weten dat er een goede reden achter zit. Dat wist Lizzie zeker, net als ze zeker wist dat de preek van mam nu gemeend was, en serieus genomen moest worden.

Met een diepe zucht liep Lizzie naar het raam, met haar bezem in de hand. Ze keek om haar schouder en zag haar vader haar een bemoedigende blik toewerpen. Dat gaf Lizzie het laatste beetje moed en ontnam het laatste beetje schuldgevoel dat ze nodig had om door hat raam te springen en weg te vliegen.

* * *

**En?  
Een reviewtje waard?  
knipper, knipper, knipper**


	3. Aankomst

**En alweer een nieuw chapter. Omdat Love Fantasy het zo lief vroeg. Dus je mag, na mij gereviewd te hebben, haar ook een bedankje sturen. ;)**

* * *

3. Aankomst.

_Knal!_

James kreunde. 'Sluipvoet, zou je daar _alsjeblieft_ mee willen ophouden? En zeker zo vroeg in de morgen?'

'Wat nu? 't Is al elf uur.'

'Wat zeg ik net?' zei James geïrriteerd.

Sirius zuchtte. 'Ik kwam alleen even zeggen dat ik bij Remus ben. Ik vind toch nergens een huis en Lizzie is er waarschijnlijk ook.'

James ging rechtop zitten en tastte naar zijn bril. 'Ik denk dat ik ook ga gaan. Ik weet enkel nog niet wat ik tegen mijn ouders ga zeggen.'

'Hoezo?' vroeg Sirius.

'Ik heb huisarrest,' verzuchtte James spijtig.

Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. 'Wat heb je déze keer weer gedaan?'

'Eerlijk gezegd, ik heb geen idee.'

Sirius moest lachen om de stomme commentaar van James. 'Goed bezig, Gaffel.'

'Ja,?' vroeg James droogjes. 'Nou, ik vind van niet.'

Sirius grijnsde even. Daarna zei hij, hoofdschuddend: 'Whatever. Nou, als je me zoekt, de rest van de vakantie ben ik bij Remus.'

'Goed, ik kom ook morgen of overmorgen, denk ik.'

'Oké, tot dan!'

'Ja, en niet Ver-'

_Knal!_

'dwijnselen,' maakte James zwakjes zijn zin af.

_Knal!_

Sirius was onmiddellijk in het huis van Remus Verschijnseld. Recht in de keuken.

'Hé, je bent er,' zei een opgewekte stem achter hem. 'Dan zijn we al met drie, Super!'

''Natuurlijk ben ik er. Ik had toch niets te doen, dus waar moest ik anders heen?' Sirius ging zitten en nam een stuk pizza van de doos die in het midden van tafel lag. 'Is Lizzie er al?'

'Ja,' zei een stem vanuit de deur. Sirius draaide zich om en zag Lizzie in de deuropening staan. Hij lachte.

'Dag, liefje,' zei hij, en hij gaf Lizzie een vluchtig kusje op de wang toen ze voorbij liep. Lizzie glimlachte toen ging zitten en nam ook een stuk pizza. Ze zag er moe uit, maar blij.

'En wanneer ben jij hier aangekomen?' vroeg Sirius aan haar.

'Vannacht,' antwoordde Lizzie.

'Om twee uur 's nachts stond ze hier voor de deur,' zei Remus met een grijns.

Sirius slikte zijn hap pizza door. 'Twee uur 's nachts?' herhaalde hij, zijn wenkbrauwen gefronst. Dit was wel iets héél typisch Lizzie, dus hij kon wel wat meer achter dit verhaal van zijn vriendin zoeken.

'Ja,' zei Lizzie kalm. 'Ik kon voor negen uur niet weg en ik had een verschrikkelijke tegenwind.'

Sirius staarde Lizzie niet-begrijpend aan.

'Ze is aan komen vliegen,' verduidelijkte Remus.

Sirius' ogen schoten open. 'Van Frankrijk tot hier met de _bezem_?' zei hij, vol bewondering en met enig ongeloof in zijn stem.

Lizzie knikte. 'Ja,' ze wees op de pizza, waar nog maar en armzalig kwartje van overschoot. 'Dat was iets van een middernachtelijke snack.'

Sirius grijnsde. 'That's my girl!' zei hij vrolijk, en Lizzie moest ook lachen.

Remus, die ondertussen ook een stuk pizza had genomen, zodat er nog maar twee stukken van overschoten, vroeg aan Sirius: 'En hoe zit het met James?'

'Hij is van plan om te komen,' vertelde Sirius. 'Hij weet enkel nog niet wat hij tegen zijn ouders moet zeggen.'

'Hoezo?' vroeg Remus.

'Hij heeft huisarrest,' zei Sirius schouderophalend. Lizzie en Remus moesten er om lachen.

'Wat heeft hij nu weer uitgespookt?' wou Lizzie weten.

'Weet hij niet,' zei Sirius kalm. Daardoor moesten de anderen nog harder lachen.

'Goed bezig, Gaffel,' spotte Remus.

'Ja, dat heb ik hem ook al gezegd,' zei Sirius bedachtzaam. 'Hij vond zelf van niet.' Door die misplaatste commentaar lagen ze alle drie in een deuk.

'En jij, Lizzie?' wou Sirius weten. 'Waarom ben jij in het holst van de nacht op je bezem gesprongen?'

'Och, mam vond het niet zo leuk dat ik naar hier kwam,' zei Lizzie luchtig.

'Hoezo?'

'Nou, blijkbaar had ze vooral een probleem dat jij hier ook ging zijn,' zei Lizzie, op een toon die duidelijk maakte dat zei het probleem er _helemaal _niet van in zag.

'Hm…' zei Remus bedenkelijk. 'Ik denk eerder dat ze het een probleem vond dat jullie twee hier zaten, samen, de rest van de vakantie met elkaar doorbrengend, in één huis, vierentwintig op vierentwintig, zonder ouders om jullie in het ook te houden,…'

'Kop dicht, Remus!' snauwden Lizzie en Sirius tegelijk.

Remus, die niet beter gewend was, haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'We zullen wel zien.'

Sirius en Lizzie keken hem vragend aan. Hij wees op de uil, die net binnen vloog en een vuurrode enveloppe voor Lizzie op tafel liet vallen.

'O-ow.'

* * *

**Mwhoehahaha! ik ben vals! eindigen met een cliff-hanger!**

**om je beklag te doen: klik op het grijze knopje met GO op, naast het balkje met SUBMIT REVIEW op.  
Liefst samengaand met een complimentje of in ieder geval iets positief.**

**Thanx!!**


	4. Brulbrieven met rust

**En dan hier het zolang verwachtte volgende chapter!!!**

* * *

4. Brulbrieven met rust.

De brief begon gevaarlijk te roken en schoot toen open. _'Lizzie Carintha Evelinne Louise Maria Sarah Lupos!_' gilde de brief. Lizzie huiverde even bij het horen van haar volledige naam, maar leek daarna alles onder controle te hebben. _'Hoe haal je het in je hoofd?Zomaar in het holst van de nacht wegvliegen, zonder zelf maar een briefje!'_

'Pap wist het wel,' zei Lizzie er tussendoor.

'_Je had wel dood kunnen zijn, je had kunnen verhongeren!'_

'Pap had eten meegegeven…'

'_Ik was doodongerust!'_

'Dóódongerust zal het wel niet geweest zijn, anders had je niet zo kunnen gillen.'

'_Je hebt geen idee wat er had kunnen gebeuren, zeker in deze tijden!'_

'Ik ben enkel wat vogels tegengekomen. En ik denk niet dat die onder invloed van Voldemort zijn.'

'_Reken er maar niet op dat je nog bij mij kan aankloppen voor enige hulp!'_

'Alsof ik dat zou willen.'

'_En ik meen het!'_

'Weet ik; ik ook.'

'_En als je ooit een probleem hebt, als die verachtelijke jongen je in de steek laat of zwanger maakt, zal ik er niet voor je zijn!'_

'Je valt in herhaling, dat zei je gisteren ook al.'

'_En ik hoop dat je geluisterd hebt, want ik meen het!'_

'Ik heb geluisterd, en jij?'

'_En ik wil je nooit, maar dan ook nooit meer op mijn stoep zien, jij klein, achterlijk, ongehoorzaam, misselijkmakend onderkruipsel!'_

'Oh, en wat zijn we weer aardig. Daarnet vond je het nog hóógstnodig om mijn volledige naam te gebruiken, en nu gaan we voor bijnaampjes. Niet bepaald netjes, vind je niet?'

Er kwam geen antwoord meer. De Brulbrief was in vlammen opgegaan en er restte enkel nog een hoopje as.

'Oh, en nu komt er geen antwoord meer. Dat is niet wat jij mij geleerd hebt, over een slecht opvoeding gesproken.'

Lizzie, die vol verachting naar het hoopje as keek, stond op en haalde een plastic zakje uit één van de lades. Ze schoof het as erin en legde een knoop in het zakje. Daarna liep ze naar de vuilbak en trapte op de pedaal.

'Dag mam,' zei Lizzie koeltjes, 'Ik zal je missen.' Ze liet het zakje in de vuilbak vallen en spuugde er nog eens op voor ze het deksel liet vallen.

Lizzie gin terug zitten en zuchtte diep. 'Oke, dat laatste was er misschien verschrikkelijk hard over, maar het lucht wel op.'

'Dat geloof ik graag,' zei Sirius, die met grote ogen had toegekeken.

Ook Remus was onder de indruk. 'Hoe denk je dat tante hierop reageren als ze dat zag?' vroeg hij.

'Mam kenende? Kwaad, of toch, dat hoop ik,' zei Lizzie, inderdaad hoopvol.

'Nou, hoop word zegen, zou ik zo zeggen,' zei een stem vanuit de deuropening. Lizzie, Sirius en Remus draaiden zich met een ruk om.

Lizzie zag de man die in de deuropening stond. 'Oh, hoi pap,' zei ze, en ze ging verder eten. Door die brulbrief had ze haar stuk pizza nog niet op.

'Dag nonkel,' zei Remus kalm, en ook hij ging verder met zijn stuk pizza te eten.

'D- dag me-meneer Lupos,' zei Sirius stotterend, nogal zenuwachtig..

Pap lachte en kwam naar binnen. Hij keek in het rond. 'Wel gezellig hier. Ik begrijp waarom Lizzie persé naar hier wou komen' Pap blikte naar Lizzie. 'Of dat de anderen wouden dat Lizzie kwam,' voegde hij er aan toe.

Lizzie bekeek zichzelf. Ze had een kort shortje aan en een strak T-shirt dat twee vingers boven haar navel uitkwam. Ze had dat T-shirt aangedaan als pyjama omdat ze de oversized T-shirts niet meer in haar hutkoffer had gekregen. Haar haar zat warrig en vol knopen, maar ze was dan ook nog geen halfuur wakker.

Lizzie zag dat Remus ook slechts een boxershort droeg, en Sirius, die was wel aangekleed, maar hij zag er zelf wat verfomfaaid uit. Lizzie haalde verveeld haar schouders op en nam nog een stuk pizza.

'Niet beter gewend,' begreep pap.

'Niet echt nee,' zei Remus. Lizzie en Sirius knikten.

'Stond mam daar ook?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Ja,' antwoordde haar vader, niet bijster enthousiast.

'Dus ze heeft alles gehoord wat ik gezegd heb?' vroeg Lizzie hoopvol.

'Ja,' antwoordde pap nors, 'en ze heeft ook alles gezien,' zei hij met een knik naar de vuilbak. 'Ze was niet bepaald blij.'

'Tja,' zei Lizzie, op een kan-me-toch-niets-schelen toontje. 'Waarom was mam eigenlijk naar hier gekomen? Om mij nog meer uit te kafferen?' Lizzie trok spottend een wenkbrauw op.

'Euhm, eerlijk? Ik denk van wel,' Hij negeerde Lizzies zie-je-wel blik. 'Ik stap maar weer eens op, geloof ik.'

'Doe tante de groeten,' zei Remus.

'Ja, van hem, niet van mij,' bitste Lizzie.

Pap rolde met zijn ogen. 'Vergeet niet dat ze het allemaal goed bedoeld, Liz. Dag allemaal!'

'Dag!' zeiden ze alle drie in koor, en meneer Lupos liep naar de woonkamer om het haardvuur te gebruiken.

* * *

**Ik weet dat het nogal kort was, maar ik zal snel nog een hoofdstuk sturen. **

** Voor de rest is commentaar altijd welkom. En tips ook, want ik zit namelijk een beetje inspiratieloos.**


	5. Zwembadzoenen

**En jawel, dames en heren, hier is ie dan, HET VOLGENDE CHAPTER!! Aplaus! Dank u, dank u.**

**En, ja, voor de rest, enjoy the chapter.**

**XXX, Celia**

* * *

5. Zwembadzoenen.

Een week ging voorbij en er gebeurde niet veel. Meestal lagen ze buiten in de zon, niets te doen, aangezien het daar te warm voor was. Een enkele keer was Sirius met een waterpistool komen aanzetten, maar toen hij een berg waterballonnen en twee sterke _Aguamenti's _naar zijn hoofd had gekregen, was hij daar ook mee opgehouden. En meestal was het gewoon te warm om zelfs je ogen open te houden.

Lizzie zag voor een keertje af van haar eeuwige gedans, en lag nu buiten in de schaduw op een handdoek, een boek op haar gezicht. Ze zuchtte en zette zich recht.

'Zeg, Remus,' zei ze.

'Ja?' antwoordde die zonder zelfs zijn ogen te open, wegens een tekort aan energie.

'Die weide, van wie is die, en waar dient ie voor?' vroeg Lizzie.

Remus opende één oog een keek naar de weide die Lizzie aanwees. 'Die is van niemand, en het enige waar het tot dient is de weg van hier naar het bos. Waarom?'

'Dus ik mag daar op doen wat ik wil?' vroeg Lizzie, de 'waarom,' van Remus negerend.

'Ga je gang, zou ik zo zeggen.'

'Wat ben je van plan?' vroeg Sirius. 'Er een reusachtige ventilator opzetten?'

'Nee,' zei Lizzie lachend, 'maar dat zou ook geen kwaad kunnen.' Lizzie zocht alle energie bij elkaar om recht te staan en liep naar de weide. De jongens hadden er geen oog meer voor.

_Plons!_

De jongens schoten recht en keken naar de weide, waar de plons vandaan was gekomen. Ze grijnsden: Lizzie had een reusachtig zwembad op de weide getoverd, met springplank, glijbaan en alles erop en eraan.

'Kom erin!' riep Lizzie vanuit het water. 'Het is heerlijk!'

Dat lieten de jongens zich geen twee keer zeggen. Ze sprongen recht en spurtten naar het zwembad. Remus liep de springplank op om zo in het water terecht te komen, terwijl Sirius van er van de kant met een bommetje erin sprong. Zodra hij bovenkwam zwom hij gelijk door naar Lizzie en zoende haar vol op de mond. 'Je bent geweldig,' zei hij, terwijl hij haar optilde. 'Houden die ideeën echt nooit op?'

'Blijkbaar niet,' zei Lizzie met een klein lachje. Ze gaf Sirius een klein kusje op de mond. 'Vind je het erg?' Bij dat laatste trok ze een pruillipje.

'Hm, niet echt,' zei Sirius, en hij gaf haar een kusje terug. Lizzie beet heel even, maar een paar tellen, zachtjes op zijn onderlip: ze wist dat Sirius dat lekker vond en dat hij er niet tegen kon als ze er haast onmiddellijk mee ophield. Sirius liet haar zakken zodat ze terug kon staan. 'Stop me zo te plagen,' zei hij met een lichte dwang in zijn stem, maar je kon de pretlichtjes in zijn ogen duidelijk zien.

'Hm,…' zei Lizzie, en ze maakte zich los uit de armen van Sirius, de plagerij in haar ogen werd enkel groter. 'Dwing me,' en ze zwom weg. Niet te snel, zodat Sirius haar nog kon bijhouden, maar toch op een aardig tempo.

'Ha!' zei Sirius triomfantelijk. Hij had Lizzie tegen de kant gedrukt en had zijn handen naast haar gezicht geplant. Lizzie kon geen kant meer op. 'Ik zei: stop me zo te plagen,' zei hij opnieuw, de plagerij in zijn ogen enkel groter wordend.

Lizzie maakte met haar vinger een 's' over Sirius borst en keek hem door haar wimpers aan. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kwam langzaam dichterbij. Zodra haar lippen bijna die van Sirius gingen raken, opende ze haar ogen weer. 'Dwing me,' zei ze weer. Ze zette haar handen op zijn schouders en duwde zich af, zodat ze op de kant kwam te zitten.

Sirius, die het helemaal niet leuk vond dat Lizzie zoiets uithaalde, klom ook op de kant en kwam bovenop Lizzie terecht, die door de snelheid van Sirius' actie op haar rug terecht gekomen was. Sirius zat op handen en knieën en zijn hoofd bleef boven dat van Lizzie zweven.

'Ik zei:' zei hij op een dwingende toon. 'Stop me zo te plagen.' Hij liet Lizzies ogen niet los.

'En ik zei: dwing me,' zei Lizzie, terwijl ze recht in de ogen van Sirius bleef kijken.

Sirius keek haar eerst quasi-kwaad aan, maar toen werd zijn blik overweldigd door de plagerij. 'Dus ik moet je dwingen? Goed.'

Lizzie keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Je waagt het niet,' zei ze, duidelijk articulerend.

Maar het was al te laat. Sirius was op Lizzies dijen gaan zitten en kietelde haar in haar zij.

'Nee – niet doen – ik -' probeerde Lizzie een samenhangende zin te maken tussen haar geroep en gedraai door. Niet dat het enig effect had, Sirius bleef haar gewoon kietelen.

Na een paar minuutjes hield Sirius op en ging hij weer rechtop zitten. Hij keek Lizzie triomfantelijk aan.

'Dat, was, gemeen,' zei Lizzie, nog nahijgend. Zodra ze een béétje op adem gekomen was, vervolgde ze: 'Je wéét dat ik niet tegen kietelen kan!'

'Tja,…' zei Sirius. Hij liet zich voorover vallen en zette zijn handen naast Lizzies schouders.

Lizzie, die het niet zo fijn vond dat Sirius won in hun strijd, rolde Sirius met een snelle beweging om en ging bovenop hem zitten.

'Wat was je van plan?' vroeg Sirius met enig sarcasme.

'Hmm…' zei Lizzie, niet van plan om iets te zeggen. Ze strekte haar benen en vleide zich tegen Sirius aan. Je kon gewoon zien dat hij daarvan genoot. Lizzie gaf hem een kusje op zijn voorhoofd, zijn slaap, zijn wang, maar toen ze bij zijn lippen kwam, beet ze er zachtjes in.

Sirius, die zijn ogen gesloten had, opende ze weer. 'En dan ben ik gemeen, hé?'

Lizzie probeerde de puppy-eyes, maar toen ze de spottende blik in Sirius' ogen zag, moest ze grijnzen. Daarna boog ze iets meer naar voren en zoende Sirius vol op de mond. Sirius legde zijn handen in Lizzies zij en rolde haar voorzichtig om, zodat Lizzie nu op haar rug lag. Ze zoenden alsof hun leven ervan afhing.

Na een paar tellen werd hun zoen helaas verstoord door Remus. 'Hé, tortelduifjes!'

Geïrriteerd keken Lizzie en Sirius op. 'Wat?!' snauwden ze.

'Ondanks dat het zwembad er pas vijf minuten staat, zou ik zeggen dat het dient om _af te koelen_. Jullie maken het enkel warmer hier.'

Verveeld rolden Sirius en Lizzie met hun ogen en gingen verder waar ze gebleven waren.

_Plons!_

'Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!'

* * *

**Cliff? hoezo??  
Enig idee hoe je sneller te weten kan komen wat er gaat gebeuren? Wel,misschien werkt het kleine grijsachtige knopje met GO naast het kadertje met SUBMIT REVIEW wel. Je weet het nooit.**


	6. Zo gaat dat hier

**En weer een nieuw chapter. Benieuwd naar wat er ging gebeuren?? wel, hier kom je het dan te weten! enjoy the chapter, en vergeet niet te reviewen!!**

**XXX Celia**

* * *

6. Zo gaat dat hier.

'James Potter!' gilde Lizzie. 'Hoe haal je het in je hoofd!'

James was uit het niets verschenen en met een bommetje het zwembad gesprongen. Gevolg: Lizzie en Sirius die op de kant zaten, weer helemaal nat en James en Remus, die in het zwembad stonden, met een grijns van oor naar oor. 'Oh, gewoon,…' zei James.

'Dat zet ik je betaald, Gaffel!' en Sirius stond op.

'Hé, wacht op mij,' en Lizzie dook het water in, Sirius achterna.

Wat er toen allemaal gebeurde ging nogal snel: James werd een paar keer onderuit gehaald, en probeerde te vluchten. Nu, echter lag hij op de grond, zijn honden boven zijn hoofd, vastgehouden door Lizzie, en Sirius zat hem dood te kietelen.

'Zeg het!' riep Sirius weer.

'Nee!' riep James terug. Sirius begon James terug te kietelen. 'Oke, oke!' gaf James toe. 'Ik, James Potter, zweer plechtig dat ik nooit meer mijn vrienden zal irriteren of storen als ze andere bezigheden hebben! Zo goed?'

'Ja,' zei Lizzie, en ze liet zijn handen los. 'En zorg er maar voor dat je het onthoud.'

'Ik zou niet anders durven,' zei James, en hij ging rechtzitten. 'Mens, jij hebt een sterke greep.' Hij keek naar zijn polsen, die een beetje rood zagen.

'Tja,' zei Lizzie, 'Hoe ben je eigenlijk weggeraakt? Je had toch huissarest?'

'Mam en pap zijn op vakantie, dus ik had vrije baan. Ik moest alleen wachten tot ze weg waren en de Collectebus overleven, en nu sta ik hier.'

'Met de Collectebus? Was gewoon Verschijnseld,' zei Remus. Ze wisten allemaal wat voor een moordtuig de Collectebus was.

'Ging niet. De hele straat is gedanig behekst, niemand kan er Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen. En die straat is pokkenlang.'

'Had gewoon je hutkoffer aan je bezem gebonden en was weggevlogen,' suggereerde Lizzie. 'Dat zou ik gedaan hebben.'

'Correctie, Lizzie. Dat _zou_ je niet gedaan hebben, dat _heb_ je gedaan,' bracht Remus ertegen in.

Lizzie haalde verveeld haar schouders op. 'Ook goed.'

James trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Met de bezem van Frankrijk naar hier?' vroeg hij. Iedereen knikte. James haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarom ook niet.'

'Ja, tante dacht er wel wat anders over,' zei Remus duister.

James keek niet-begrijpend en ze begonnen uit te leggen over de Brulbrief. Lizzie, die het blijkbaar niet zo leuk van d om het hele verhaal aan te horen als ze de commentaar niet mocht zeggen, dook het zwembad weer in en begon baantjes te trekken. Zodra het hele verhaal verteld was, was James tot het besluit gekomen dat Lizzie weer iets teveel zichzelf was geweest. Daarna doken ze allemaal het zwembad weer in.

Zo passeerden ze de rest van de middag en tegen zeven uur kwamen ze op het geniale idee om pizza te laten bezorgen. Zo zaten ze dus een halfuur later met twintig extra grote pizza's achter de televisie, de trilogie van Pirates of the Caribbean te kijken. Sirius was eerst niet zo blij dat Lizzie nogal vrij (gewoon om niet te zeggen hyper abnormaal stuiterend) enthousiast over Johnny Depp, maar achteraf moest hij het wel toegeven. Johnny Depp was in de rol van Captain Jack Sparrow abnormaal stoer. Hij had het gewoon, zoals Lizzie zei.

Tijdens de reclames door zat Lizzie op msn. Ze zag dat Lily Evers online was en klikte haar aan.

'Hey!' typte ze.

'Hoi!' kreeg ze als antwoord. 'Alles goed?'

'Ja, met jou?'

'Niet!'

'??' vroeg Lizzie om antwoord.

'Die stomme zus van mij! Ze loopt mij de hele tijd voor de voeten, de hele tijd zit ze me te pesten! Ik heb geprobeerd haar te vervloeken, maar mam en pap kwamen erachter.'

'Niet zo leuk daar, dus.'

'Nee, alles behalve. Maar goed, en bij jou, maak jij plezier in mijn plaats?'

'Nu wel, ja.'

'??' deze keer kwam Lily met de vraagtekens aanzetten.

'Ik ben thuis weggelopen. Weggevlogen, eigenlijk. Ik zit nu bij Remus thuis, en Sirius en James zijn er ook.' Lizzie kreeg plots een geniaal idee. 'Hé, waarom kom je niet ook naar hier? Plaats genoeg.'

'Stoort dat niet?'

'Welnee, helemaal niet!' Lily gaf niet direct meer antwoord, en Lizzie wist waar ze zich zorgen om maakte. 'Ik zorg er persoonlijk wel voor dat je jongens zich gedragen. Maak je niet druk.'

'Goed dan,' gaf Lily toe. 'Ik kom morgen, is het goed als ik Verschijnsel?'

'Ja perfect! Maar ik ben weer door.'

'Ook Pirates aan het zien?'

'Ja, jij ook?'

'Ja, maar het begint weer. Doei!'

'Doei!'

Lizzie sloot het kader en liep terug naar de zetel. Ze ging terug bij Sirius liggen en viste een glas Vuurwhisky van tafel. 'Ik heb Lily uitgenodigd,' zei ze, terwijl ze een slok Vuurwhisky nam. 'Ze komt morgen.'

'Ja, oke,' mompelde Remus, die de orgel van Davy Jones blijkbaar interessanter vond.

'Is goed,' zei Sirius, wiens blik niet van het scherm gehaald werd.

'Komt Lily?' vroeg James, net iets té vrolijk.

'Ja,' zei Lizzie. 'En ik heb haar gezegd dat jullie je zouden gedragen, dus haal maar niets in je hoofd, je bent gewaarschuwd,' gaf Lizzie hem gelijk alle informatie.

'Ja ja,' zei James, niet geïnteresseerd. 'Komt Lily?' vroeg hij nog eens.

'Ja, heb ik net gezegd.'

'Komt Lily? Echt?'

'Ja, Lily komt echt, voor de derde keer, en laat me nu kijken!' sneerde Lizzie, en haar ogen gingen, na een woeste blik op James te hebben geworpen, terug naar het scherm.

Tegen drie uur was de laatste film gedaan en gingen ze slapen. Lizzie had de kracht niet meer om op haar eigen benen te staan, dus droeg Sirius haar naar boven. En haast onmiddellijk lagen ze alle vier in een diepe slaap.

_Knal!  
__  
_Lizzie kreunde. Wie maakt er in de naam van Merlijn's baard zoveel lawaai om zeven uur 's ochtends?

_Boem!_

Iemand liet iets vallen op de grond. Men en pijnlijk hoofd stond Lizzie op. Wat het ook was dat zoveel kabaal maakte, het zou ophouden. Lizzie liep de trap af en zag beneden een meisje staan met rood haar. Het was Lily.

'Lil, toen ik zei dat je vandaag mocht komen, bedoelde in rond twaalf, één uur. Niet zo vroeg in de ochtend!' zei Lizzie met een vermoeide stem.

'Ochtendstond heeft goud in de mond,' zei Lily vrolijk.

'Lily, het is vakantie,' Sirius kwam ook de trap af en ging naast Lizzie staan, nog half op de trap. 'Weet je wat die term inhoud?'

'Ja, vakantie is een periode waarin geen lessen worden gegeven, is een jaarlijks aan werknemers toegekende vrij tijd en een reis naar en verblijf elders vaar zijn plezier,' dramde Lily de definitie van een vakantie op. Geen idee waar ze die geleerd had, en eerlijk gezegt wou Lizzie het ook niet weten.

'Lily, wij sliepen nog geen vier uur,' zei een stem achter Lizzie. 'En hou alsjeblieft op met leerdingen tijdens de vakantie te zeggen, en zeker om zeven uur 's ochtends,' voegde Remus eraan toe.

'En? Ik heb nog geen drie uur geslapen!' zei Lily, véél te vrolijk.

'Zelfs ik kan je dit niet toelaten, hoeveel ik ook van je hou.' James kwam ook de trap af, op een slentergangetje.

Lizzie wou juist iets zeggen in de zin van_: 'En jou liefdesverklaringen zijn ook niet nodig om aan te horen om zeven uur 's ochtends,'_ maar James struikelde en viel van de trap. Lizzie, Sirius en Lily konden nog net aan de kant springen, maar Remus, die het hoogste op de trap stond, werd door James meegesleurd en vielen allebei op de grond.

'En bedankt om zo goed uit te kijken, Gaffel,' zei Remus nogal kortaf, en hij krabbelde recht. Alle vier keken ze even wezenloos naar het nieuwe tapijt, James genaamd. Daarna haalden Lizzie, Sirius en Remus verveeld hun schouders op en liepen naar de keuken.

'Hé,' zei Lily, nogal verward, 'moeten jullie hem niet helpen?' Ondanks dat ze James Potter een verachtelijke kwal vond, was Lily van plan hier de orde zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk te herstellen.

'Lily, als hij zelf op de grond kan geraken, kan hij heus ook zelf wel rechtkomen. Hij is geen baby meer, hoor.'

'Zeker? Hij gedraagt zich anders best wel kinderachtig,' zei Lily nors.

'Hij zei baby, Lily, niet klein kind,' legde Lizzie het belangrijke verschil uit die Sirius niet zo fantastisch in zijn commentaar had verwerkt. Ze keek in de koelkast. 'Oke, we hebben niets om te eten.'

'Ook geen restjes?' vroeg Remus.

'Nee. Er is wel nog pizza van gisteren. Welke idioot bestelt dan ook twintig pizza's?' verzuchtte Lizzie.

'Wie?' wou Lily weten.

'Dezelfde idioot dat ginder nog op de grond licht,' zei Remus. 'Pizza is goed voor mij. Jullie?'

'Ja, is oke,' zei Sirius.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. 'Waarom ook niet,' zei ze. Normaal gezien zou Lily zich ongeluk zijn geschrokken als iemand vroeg of ze pizza als ontbijt wou, maar ze had zich op het ergste voorbereid. Je zou voor minder, als je met Lizzie, Remus, Sirius én James, de beroemde Marauders, in één huis zou komen te zitten.

Pizza werd het en Lizzie zette met een zwiepje van haar toverstaf drie dampende pizza's op tafel. Iedereen viel gelijk aan.

'Zeg,' verbrak Lily na haar tweede stuk pizza Hawaï de stilte. 'zou er niet iemand naar James moeten gaan kijken?'

Remus leunde naar achter zodat hij door de keukendeur kon zien. 'James?'

'Hm?'

'Gaat het?'

'Hm mm hmm,' mompelde hij, onverstaanbaar.

'Zie je wel, Lily?' zei Remus. 'Hij red het best.'

'Konden jullie verstaan wat hij zei?' vroeg Lily ongelovig.

'Nou, nee, niet echt, maar-' Lily wierp Sirius een kwade blik toe. 'Al goed, al goed,' zei hij haastig. Hij sprak een zweefspreuk uit over James en liet hem de keuken binnen zweven.

'James?'

'Ja, wat?'

'Alles oke?'

'Ja, natuurlijk,'

Sirius richtte zich weer tot Lily. 'Zie je wel,' zei hij kalm, en hij wou James terug naar de plaats waar hij lag doen zweven, maar Lily's ogen spuwden vuur. 'Wat?!'

'Laat hem hier liggen,' zei Lizzie, voor Lily aan haar tirade kon beginnen.

'Al goed,' zei Sirius, en hij verbrak de spreuk zodat James met een doffe dreun op de grond voel. Hij deed niet eens de moeite om recht te staan.

Iedereen at verder totdat de drie pizza's op waren. 'Hadden we niet wat voor James moeten overlaten?' vroeg Remus vertwijfeld.

'Nee, hij had maar moeten opstaan. En daarbij, er staan er nog vijf in de koelkast,' zei Lizzie.

'Is dat niet een beetje grof?' vroeg Lily.

'Welnee,' zei Sirius, 'Ik denk trouwens dat hij weer in slaap gevallen is.' Sirius liep naar hem toe en hurkte neer. 'Ja, zeker weten,' zei hij na even geluisterd te hebben.

'Zegt hij het weer?' vroeg Remus.

Sirius knikte en liep naar de gootsteen. Hij haalde een emmer uit het kastje eronder en liet die vollopen met ijskoud water.

'Wat zegt hij?' wou Lily weten.

'Niets, dat doet er niet toe,' zei Lizzie snel. Zelf wist ze maar al te goed wat James zei, en ze wist ook dat Lily eigenlijk precies hetzelfde deed. Maar goed.

'Zeg het, please?' smeekte ze, maar niemand lette erop.

Ze ging even door met zeuren, totdat Lizzie sneerde: 'Nee, als je het echt zo graag wilt weten, vraag het hem zelf dan.'

Natuurlijk was dat het moment waarop James riep: 'Maar Lily, ik hou van je!'

Lily keek een beetje walgend naar James. 'En dát wou ik weten? Leuk.' Ze sloeg met haar hoofd op tafel.

Lizzie keek hoofdschuddend en grijnzend naar de zichzelf-vervloekende Lily, en liep daarna naar Sirius. 'Is die emmer bijna vol?'

'Ja, ik denk wel dat het goed is,' antwoordde hij. Hij liet nog even de kraan lopen en zette die toen dicht. Lizzie hielp hem toen hij de emmer wou optillen, en samen goten ze de hele inhoud over James. James schoot geschrokken en gedesoriënteerd wakker.

'Was dat er niet een _klein_ beetje over?' vroeg Lily.

'Tja,' zei Lizzie, terwijl ze de emmer ondersteboven op het hoofd van James zette, zodat die nu helemaal niets meer zag. 'Zo gaat dat hier.'

* * *

**Is het nu echt heel raar als ik zeg dat Pizza niet eens mijn lievelingseten is? want, dat is het ook niet. **

**Maar goed, genoeg over mij, pizza en de Marauders' hun pizza-verslaving. Is dit alles misschien een reviewtje waard?? please? puppy-eyes (en nee, CaptainSparrow-luv en Love Fantasy, ik heb ze niet laten rollen: )**


	7. De supermarkt

**En alweer een nieuw chapter. Eigenlijk had ik langer willen wachten met de deze, maar aangezien ik het Free had belooft, en zo'n goede reactie's heb gehad, is ie er al. En wel een reviewtje achter laten. Dit is één van mijn favo chapters, dus, ENJOY!**

* * *

7. De Supermarkt.

Lily was er nu al een week en half, en toen Lizzie haar had belooft dat de jongens zich zouden weten te gedragen, had ze niet gelogen. Eigenlijk waren ze nog niet zo erg als Lily altijd had gedacht. Op school konden ze zich wel gigantisch misdragen, vooral Sirius en James. (Lily wist ook dat eigenlijk Lizzie niet zo'n engeltje was, maar goed.) Maar buiten school waren ze heel redelijk ik wat ze deden en zeiden.

Nu lagen ze buiten in de tuin op hun handdoeken, op te drogen van hun zwempartij van net.

'Lizzie, je bent aan het verbranden,' zei Sirius. 'Je hele rug ziet rood.'

Lizzie taste naar de tube zonnecrème die boven haar hoofd lag en gaf die aan Sirius. 'Wil je even mijn rug insmeren?' vroeg ze.

Sirius nam de tube aan en begon haar in te smeren. Haar rug, haar benen, haar armen, haar nek. 'Omdraaien,' zei hij, en Lizzie gehoorzaamde. Sirius smeerde de andere kant van haar benen en armen in, en heel voorzichtig haar gezicht. Je kon Lily horen huiveren toen hij voorzichtig langs de rand van haar bikinitopje ging.

'Echt, Liz, ik snap niet dat je daar tegen kan,' zei Lily.

'Hmm, …' was het antwoord van Lizzie. Ze opende haar ogen en keek naar de handen van Sirius die haar buik insmeerden. Daarna flitste haar blik naar boven en keek ze Sirius recht in de ogen. Sirius gaf haar een kusje, en Lizzie gaf er eentje terug. Sirius ging van Lizzie af en ging naast haar liggen, maar bleef haar hand vasthouden.

'Nee, echt, _hoe_?' vroeg Lily weer.

'Ik vertrouw Sirius,' zei Lizzie simpel. 'Da's alles.'

Sirius keek Lizzie dankbaar en vooral lief aan en gaf haar een liefdevol kusje op haar slaap. Lizzie glimlachte gelukzalig, alsof ze de koning te rijk was.

Het was stil. Niemand was van plan iets te zeggen, ze lagen allemaal te genieten van de zon. En daarbij, het kost aardig wat energie om een heel gesprek te voeren, dus ja.

'Zeg,' verbrak Remus na een tijdje de stilte. 'Gaat de rest van de vakantie zo zijn, of gaan we nog iets doen?'

'Ja,' zei Lizzie.

'Liz, jouw meesleeptripjes naar de_ Vuurflits_ gaan heus niet tellen, hoor,' zei Sirius.

'Dan nog.'

'Huh?' zei iedereen in koor.

'We moeten naar de supermarkt. We hebben geen eten meer in huis en ik heb geen zin om nog langer om op bestelvoedsel te leven.' Afgelopen dagen hadden ze niet enkel nóg 12 pizza's in totaal besteld, maar ook een aantal keer pita, frieten, en Chinees. Lizzie kon geen bestelvoedsel meer zien.

'Begrijpelijk,' vond Lily toen Lizzie dat allemaal had uitgeraasd (in een verlengde versie weliswaar.) 'Gaan we?'

'Nu?' vroeg James.

'Waarom ook niet,' zei Remus, en stond op. Iedereen liep naar het huis om iets aan te trekken over hun zwemkleding en even later vertrokken ze naar het metrostation.

Zodra ze in het metrostation keken de jongens hun ogen uit. James begon haast te gillen toen de ticketautomaat het geld aannam en de tickets gaf.

'James, kop dicht! De mensen kijken,' snauwde Lily. Maar het was wel waar: een oude vrouw was met haar kleinzoontje van vijf jaar gestopt om te kijken wat er aan de hand was.

'Niets aan de hand, mevrouw,' probeerde Lizzie de zaak te redden. 'Hij komt van buiten de stad, nooit eerder een automaat gezien.' De oude vrouw knikte begrijpend en liep door.

Lizzie zuchtte opgelucht. 'Kom, we gaan naar het perron.' Lizzie nam bewust de gewone trap, en niet de roltrap, aangezien ze de jongens niet nog meer wou laten afschrikken. Zonder succes. Zodra de metro eraan kwam, schrok James zo hard dat hij haast weer begon te gillen. Hij kreeg er eigenlijk de kans niet voor: hij viel flauw. Na een klein minuutje was James weer bij bewustzijn, en Lizzie en Lily lieten eerst nog twee metro's passeren voor ze werkdadelijk opstapten.

Toen ze zaten merkte Lily iets op: 'Zeg, Remus en Sirius zijn wel verdacht kalm, vind je niet?'

Remus rolde met zijn ogen. 'Lizzie heeft ons wel al eens wat ergere dingen aangedaan.' Sirius knikte bevestigend en Lizzie zat te grinniken.

Lily fronste vragend haar wenkbrauwen. 'Ik heb die vorig jaar meegenomen naar Walibi,' legde Lizzie uit.

Lily's wenkrauwen schoten nu omhaag. 'Een Dreuzelpretpark?!' zei ze ongelovig.

Lizzie knikte. 'Ik denk zelfs dat ik er nog een foto van heb, wacht.' Ze begon in haar tas te rommelen en riep 'Hebbes!' toen ze haar sleutelbos in de lucht stak.

Lily nam de sleutelbos aan en bekeek de foto in de sleutelhanger. Ze moest lachen. 'Jij krijgt echt alles gedaan, hé?'

'Ja,' zei Lizzie, die ook moest lachen. 'Maar het grappigste was toch nog toen die twee in de draaimolen zaten.'

Lily begon nog harder te lachen. 'Dat meen je niet!' En met een 'O jawel' begon Lizzie uitgebreid te vertellen.

Zodra ze bij de juiste halte waren uitgestapt liepen ze naar de supermarkt. James en Sirius, die voorop liepen, sprongen een gat in de lucht toen de schuifdeuren automatisch open gingen. Daardoor botsten Lizzie, Lily en Remus tegen hun op en lagen ze allemaal op de grond. Even was het stil, en daarna begon iedereen te lachen.

Zodra ze uit gelachen waren, liepen ze naar binnen. Lily nam een karretje en duwde het vooruit, terwijl Lizzie het vollaadde. Ze waren zodanig druk dat ze de jongens kwijt waren.

In een van de eerste rijen stond Sirius aandachtig het rek te bestuderen.

'_Dit haalt geen steek uit!'_ riep hij plots. _'Dat peper en zout naast elkaar staan, tot daar aan toe! En dat de suiker er ook nog bij staat, oke. Maar ik bedoel, wat hebben Wc-papier en keukenpapier met elkaar te maken?!'_

James en Remus, die hun vriend hadden horen schreeuwen, waren erna toe gesneld. 'Ik weet het,' zei James. 'Het enige wat ze gelijk hebben, is dat ze absorberen en de naam.'

'Dan nog,' zei Remus. 'Sponzen absorberen ook, maar die liggen in rij H, tussen de vodden en afwasmiddeltjes.'

'_Dit slaat nergens op!'_ bleef Sirius gillen.

'Ik weet het, ik weet het,' zei James, en Remus knikte. Toen kreeg James een onheilspellende grijns op zijn gelaat die niet veel goeds voorspelde. 'Zin om alles hier op orde te krijgen?'

Sirius, die iets voelde aankomen, werd nieuwsgierig, net als Remus. James begon zijn plan uit te leggen, en tegen het einde van zijn uitleg konden de anderen het lachen ook niet laten.

Lizzie en Lily liepen net rij T in, en Lizzie schrok zich een ongeluk. 'Euhm, Lily, kom eens,' zei ze, en Lily kwam naar haar lopen. 'Oke, het is misschien wel handig, maar het slaat nergens op. De tampons liggen naast de Toblerone!'

Ook Lily's mond viel open. 'Dat kan niet kloppen.' Ze keek naar wat er langs de andere kant van de tampons lag. 'Lizzie, sinds wanneer ligt er tagliatelle naast de tampons?'

'Sinds nu, blijkbaar,' antwoordde Lizzie, compleet in schoktoestand. 'Er is hier iets raar aan de hand. Wat zou er mee te maken kun-'

'_De jongens!' _riep Lily. 'We hebben de jongens alleen gelaten, dat is het!'

Lizzie kon zichzelf wel wat aan doen. Waarom had ze dat niet eerder beseft? Ze haalde diep adem om te kalmeren en liep daarna naar de gang. 'Sirius Zwarts!' riep ze. 'Kom onmiddellijk hier heen!'

Sirius, James en Remus stonden als de bliksem voor Lizzie. 'Wat is er, liefje?' vroeg Sirius bezorgt.

'Wat er is? _Wat er is?!_' gilde Lizzie. Ze wou juist haar mond openen om een hele preek te houden over wat er zou kunnen zijn.

'Lizzie, kalmeer. Rustig,' zei Lily. Toen richtte ze haar aandacht op de jongen. 'Hebben jullie toevallig een klein probleempje gehad?' vroeg ze. 'Zo iets dat toevallig te maken kon hebben met de _ordering van de rekken_?' Lily legde nogal ferm de klemtoon op dat laatste zodat de jongens het niet konden missen.

'O, ja,' zei James kalm. 'Maar dat is al lang opgelost, hoor, geen zorgen.'

'Wat hebben jullie gedaan?' vroeg Lizzie, hoewel ze het wel al kon raden.

'Alles op alfabetische volgorde gezet,' zei Sirius. 'Veel overzichtelijker nu, vind je niet?'

Lizzie negeerde de vraag en zuchtte. 'Oke, hier had ik al schrik voor. Lily, jij gaat al aanschuiven bij de kassa, James, Remus, jullie gaan mee. Sirius en ik gaan nog snel de laatste spullen halen.'

Iedereen knikte en deden wat Lizzie had gezegd. 'Oke, Sirius, de appels liggen bij de A, juist?' vroeg ze om zekerheid.

'Ja, natuurlijk. Waar anders?'

'Goed, kom mee.' Lizzie nam Sirius bij zijn pols en sleurde hem naar rij A. Ze liep hem door, maar er was geen appel te bespeuren. 'Sirius, de appels, meer specifiek Granny Smith's, waar liggen die?'

'Bij de G, natuurlijk. A ja, _**G**_ranny Smith,' zei Sirius kalm, en hij begreep niet waarom Lizzie zo gefrustreerd klonk.

'Goed, naar rij G, dus.' Lizzie vond de appels die ze nodig had daar, en na nog een aantal rijen te hebben afgelopen, had ze alles. Ze snelden naar de kassa, waar ze net aan het afrekenen waren.

'Neen, jongeman, ik zeg het u, wij accepteren geen speelgoedgeld.'

'Maar dit is geld! Gewoon goud,' zei James, die een paar Galjoenen onder de neus van de kassierster hield.

'Kom James, alsjeblieft,' probeerde Lily hem de hele tijd weg te halen, maar het had geen effect.

Met een diepe zucht liep Lizzie naar de kassa en legde de spullen op de lopende band. 'Het is wel goed, Lily, ik los het wel op,' fluisterde ze naar Lily, en zei daarna tegen James: 'Ga je aan de kant, alsjeblieft? Ik zorg er wel voor,' zei Lizzie met een zachte, gevoelige stem. Enkel James kon de woede in haar ogen zien, en dat was misschien ook wel de reden waarom hij stil werd. 'Let jij even op hem, Lily?' vroeg Lizzie, en ze duwde James aan de kant. Het oogde zachtjes, maar James ging er zeker en vast een blauw plek aan overhouden.

'Sorry, mevrouw,' begon Lizzie haar verontschuldigingen tegen de kassierster. 'Hij heeft een tijdje geleden een ongeluk gehad. Nogal ernstig. En nu zit hij met het verstand van een zesjarige in zijn lichaam, alsof hij een tijdreis terug gemaakt heeft. Neem het hem alsjeblieft niet kwalijk.' Lizzie glimlachte verontschuldigend en de vrouw knikte begrijpend.

'Het is oke, meisje. Hoort dat er ook nog bij?' De kassierster rekende de laatste dingen er nog snel bij en Lizzie betaalde met Dreuzelgeld. Met hun armen vol tassen liepen ze naar buiten. Er was een pijnlijke stilte die duurde totdat ze de hoek omgingen zodat de supermarkt niet meer zichtbaar was. Toen begon Lizzie te schreeuwen.

'JE BESEFT HOOP IK WEL DAT IK JE HAGJE HEB GERED, HÉ?! ALS IK EEN MINUUT OF TWEE LATER WAS GEKOMEN HAD ZE EEN PSYCHIATRISCHE INSTELLING GEBELD, OF DE POLITIE! EN WEET JE WAT ER GEBEURD ZOU ZIJN? HEB JE ENIG BESEF WAT EEN MOEITE HET ZOU GEKOST HEBBEN OM JE DAAR WEG TE HALEN? OF ALS DE POLITIE ER GESTAAN HAD? WAT DAN? WE MOGEN AL BLIJ ZIJN DAT ER NOG NIEMAND IETS GEMELD HAD VAN JULLIE HERORDENING, WANT DAN ZOUDEN DE POPPEN PAS AAN HET DANSEN GEWEEST ZIJN! EN WAT HADDEN WIJ MOETEN DOEN, HÉ? ZEG EENS? ZEG EENS?!'

James wist geen woord uit te brengen. Hij opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Hij probeerde zijn lippen te bewegen en woorden de vormen, maar hij was even de gave om te spreken kwijt. Hij was letterlijk met stomheid geslagen.

Nors liep Lizzie door, gevolgd door de andere vier, en ze zeiden niets tot ze in de metro zaten. Toen James nog steeds met zijn visimitatie bezig was, begon Lizzie zwakjes te lachen.

'Het is oke, hoor, maar laat het alsjeblieft geen twee keer gebeuren. Denk een beetje na, ik het vervolg,' zei Lizzie, en iedereen was opgelucht. Ze begonnen weer te praten, en lieten het supermarktincident achter hun. Hoewel het de volgende dag wel een plaatsje op de voorpagina van de Dreuzelkrant kreeg, maar goed.

* * *

**En? wat vond je ervan? Laat het weten bij een reviewtje, oke? SUPA!! En, nogal geschrokken? Ja, Lizzie heeft ook wel haar kwade kantjes  
En als je commantaar, ideeën of gewoon een leuk berichtje hebt om achter te laten, dan is dat altijd welkom. : )**


	8. Maandelijks Probleempje

**En ja, alweer een nieuw chapter. Hoe? wel, dat hebben we dus allemaal te danken aan Free, en haar genieuze goedheid in zeuren. "please, update is. Ik verveel mij. 't Is saai, ik wil inspiratie..."**

**echt verschrikkelijk. Free, nu wil ik van jou echt wel een uitgebreide review, zonder excuus!**

**en voor de rest, lezen maar!**

* * *

08. Maandelijks probleempje.

Het was voor eens vroeg toen Lizzie, Sirius en James al in de keuken zaten. En dan wel écht vroeg. Het was half acht 's ochtends, en ze waren alle drie druk aan het praten.

'Ik bedoel, we kunnen hem moeilijk alleen laten,' zei James.

'Ja, maar wat moeten we nu met Lily?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Geen idee. Ik bedoel, haar meenemen gaat ook nogal moeilijk, hé?' zei Sirius.

'Nee,' ging Lizzie akkoord. 'Dat gaat helemaal niet. Maar wat moeten we dan wél doen?'

'Geen idee. En we hebben maar twee dagen niet meer,' zei Sirius met een zucht. Ze waren ten einde raad. Ze kwamen met de mafste ideeën aanzetten, en allemaal al even waardeloos.

'Zo vroeg op allemaal.' Lily kwam de keuken binnen stappen en Lizzie, Sirius en James zwegen op slag. Allemaal graaiden ze snel naar één of ander ontbijtgraan of naar de stapel toastjes die er stonden. Lily fronste haar wenkbrauwen, maar zei er niets over. Ze ging ook zitten en schonk zichzelf een kop thee in. Even aten ze in stilte, maar daarna begonnen Lizzie en Sirius toch weer te smoezen.

Na nog een paar minuten waren Lizzie, Sirius en James weer aan het discussiëren, maar dan wel op fluistertoon.

'Allemaal al wakker?'zei de stem van Remus, die net de keuken was binnengewandeld. 'Heb ik een vergadering gemist of zo?' Hij zag er nogal moe uit, en zijn huid was net iets bleker dan anders.

Remus ging zitten en er viel weer een stilte. Lizzie toverde een beker tevoorschijn en schoof die naar Remus. Hij nam hem aan, maar dronk hem niet gelijk leeg. Warme honing is en blijft véél te zoet.

'Waarom geef jij die warme honing?' vroeg Lily. Remus wierp haar een veelbetekenende blik, die niemand opmerkte, aangezien Lizzie, Sirius en James alweer aan het fluisteren waren.

Lily merkte dat er een paar keer een blik op haar geworpen werd. Ze grijnsde in zichzelf. James en Sirius konden soms echt verschrikkelijk zijn, maar ze waren ook wel een goede vriend.

'Ik weet het, hoor,' zei Lily toen er weer een blik op haar werd geworpen. De drie keken niet-begrijpend. 'Dat hij een weerwolf is, bedoel ik.'

Lizzie, Sirius en James keken haar verbaasd aan. Toen begonnen ze allemaal te schreeuwen.

'James, hoe durf je!' raasde Lizzie. 'Dat je achter Lily aanzit, oke, maar dat je zoveel gaat vertellen-'

'Ik heb helemaal niets gezegd!' riep James verontwaardigd terug. 'Jij zult het vast gedaan hebben! Beste vriendinnen zeggen elkaar altijd alles, maar dat je dat verteld hebt, is er wel érg over!'

'Wat!? Ik heb helemaal niets verteld. SIRIUS!' Sirius huiverde toen zijn naam op die manier werd uitgesproken. 'Dat jij altijd achter ieder meisje aanzit-'

'Zat,' verbeterde Sirius. Het was wel waar, want sinds hij met Lizzie was heeft hij nooit nog naar een ander meisje omgekeken.

Lizzie negerde het en ging verder met haar gebrul: 'Ook goed! Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat je er zoiets mag uit flappen!'

'Ik heb er helemaal niets uitgeflapt!'

'Maar wie was het dan wel!' riep James, 'Ik bedoel-'

'Wel grappig dat ze iedereen verdenken behalve de echte schuldige, hé,' zei Lily tegen Remus.

'Ja, vind ik ook,' zei Remus, terwijl hij moest lachen.

Opslag was het muisstil en keken Lizzie, Sirius en James naar Remus. Hij kon nog net een zwakke 'O-ow' uitbrengen voor de anderen begonnen te razen.

'HOE DURF JE DAT ZOMAAR TEGEN LILY TE ZEGGEN, ZONDER ONS OP DE HOOGTE DAARVAN TE BRENGEN?!'

'HET IS NIET OMDAT JE KLASSENOUDSTE BENT, DAT JE JOUW MEDE-KLASSENOUDSTE ALLES ZOMAAR MAG VERTELLEN!'

'NEE, EN ZEKER NIET ZONDER JE VRIENDEN ERVAN TE VERTELLEN, HET IS GEWOON-'

Alle stemmen raasde door elkaar, en ze zagen alle drie stuk voor stuk rood van woede. Remus keek naar zijn drie vrienden, die nog steeds aan het roepen waren. Hij keek op zijn horloge en keek bewonderend. Al drie minuten non-stop roepen, dit word een record, de laatste keer waren ze na twee volle minuten al uitgeput.

Na nog een minuut zuchtte hij en keek hij rond. Al het eten was al op, en Lily had de slappe lach. Remus keek een beetje verveeld naar de drie roepende tomaatjes, en stond toen op, en liep naar zijn kamer om zich om te kleden.

Lizzie staarde verbaasd naar haar neef, die zomaar, ineens, plotseling wegliep. Waar haalt hij het lef vandaar? 'HEE, IK WAS NOG NIET KLAAR MET JE!' Remus negeerde Lizzie, waardoor Lizzies mond viel open. Even bleef Lizzie verbijsterd naar de deur staren, en ging toen weer zitten. Waarschijnlijk was ze onder het roepen ergens recht gesprongen zonder het beseft te hebben.

Drie dagen later, in de ochtend. Die avond zou het volle maan zijn. Lily had gezegd dat ze zichzelf wel in een dier kon transfigureren, als de anderen daarmee akkoord zouden gaan. Iedereen had het gelijk een goed idee gevonden en Lily zou voor die avond voor de allereerste keer meegaan.

Nu was het ochtend en iedereen zat (om half elf) aan het ontbijt. Lizzie was opvallend stil, en dat was ook James niet ontgaan.

'Zeg, wat is er?' vroeg hij. 'Tong verloren?'

Lizzie keek James kwaad aan en stak haar tong uit. Zowel met de boodschap 'Hou je kop,' als 'Originele commentaar, hoor. Nee, natuurlijk niet.'

'Pff, wat is er heeft die ineens?' vroeg James. 'Is ze ongesteld of zo?'

Lizzie richtte haar hoofd met een ruk op en kek James woedend aan. Ook de ogen van Lily leken vuur te spuwen.

James, die anders altijd zo beroerd is in gokken, had alles behalve deze reactie verwacht, en schrok nogal. Sterker nog, hij schrok zo hard dat hij met een _'Whaaah!' _van zijn stoel afviel.

Ondertussen had Remus met zijn hoofd op tafel geslagen en Sirius had zijn hoofd in zijn handen laten vallen. 'James, wil je de volgende keer als je van plan bent om juist te gokken eerst even een waarschuwing geven, alsjeblieft?' zei Remus nogal geïrriteerd.

Met een diepe zucht stond Sirius op en liep naar het aanrecht. Hij klom erop en begon in één van de kasten te rommelen. 'Ik ben zeker dat het hier lag,' mompelde hij. 'Waar zou dat toch – Hebbes!'

Sirius klom weer van het aanrecht af en legde voor Lily en Lizzie elk een groot stuk chocolade op tafel. Sirius ging achter Lizzie staan en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Hij gaf haar een kusje op haar slaap, en hij kon voelen hoe Lizzie moest glimlachen.

'Je kent me te goed,' zei Lizzie zachtjes.

'Ik hou dan ook van je,' verluisterde Sirius terug. Hij gaf haar nog een kusje voor hij terug ging zitten.

Lizzie en Lily stortten zich op de chocola, en daarna waren ze terug véél vrolijker. Tot ieders opluchting.

Die avond stonden ze op het punt om te vertrekken, toen Lizzie iets besefte.

'Hee, wacht eens. Is het niet misschien makkelijker als Lily zich nu al Transfigureerd?' Iedereen keek haar Lizzie vragend aan. 'Ja, ik bedoel, jezelf in een dier veranderen kost veel concentratie, en ik het bos is er misschien teveel afleiding.' Ze zweeg even. 'Of te weinig tijd.'

Iedereen slikte. _Dat_ was pas wat je kunt noemen een slechte gedachte.

'Oke, Lily, jij verandert nu al,' zei Remus. 'En dan pas vertrekken we naar het bos.'

Lily knikte en nam haar toverstok vast. Ze sprak een spreuk uit over zichzelf, en een paar tellen later stond er op de plaats van Lily een hert.

Zodra Lizzie het dier zag, schoot ze in de lach. Sirius, Remus en James keken op uit hun gesprek en Remus en Sirius begonnen ook gelijk te lachen. James echter werd zo rood als een tomaat.

Als Lily had kunnen spreken had ze iedereen de oren afgezaagd over wat er zo grappig was. Gelukkig voor de anderen kwam er geen normaal verstaanbaar woord uit.

Zo vertrokken ze dus naar het bos. Lizzie, Sirius en Remus nog steeds lachend, en James nog steeds een tintje rood.

Lizzie maakte over iedere uitstekende wortel, wegversperrende boomstam of laaghangende tak een radslag, overslag of een salto. Het leek voor haar de normaalste zaak om het bos in te lopen, en al die trucjes leken er gewoon bij te horen. Achter Lizzie liepen Sirius en Remus die waren beginnen praten over Vuurwhisky, en James bleef maar doordrammen over Zwerkbal en één of andere beslissende finale die binnen een week werd gespeeld, ondanks dat er niemand luisterde. Na een tijdje lopen bleven ze staan op een open plaats. Het was stil.

'Zeg, ik heb een idee.'

Iedereen keek wantrouwig naar Lizzie. Lizzie die in het midden van de nacht, vlak voor het uur van volle maan, een idee krijgt, terwijl er een stilte gevallen is? Dat kan niet veel goeds voorspellen.

Lizzie merkte dat iedereen haar vreemd aankeek. 'Oke, één, stop met zo te staren, en twee, moet ik het vertellen of niet?'

Iedereen schudde zijn hoofd. 'Neen!'

Lizzie haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik zeg het toch. Wat dachten jullie ervan om _Kiekeboe_ te spelen?'

Lily maakte een geluidje dat Lizzie niet kon verstaan.

James besloot dat hij even goed tolk kon spelen. 'Oke, zei vraagt, tijdens volle maan? En ik vraag, WTF is dat?'

'Ja, tijdens volle maan,' zei Lizzie, geen commentaar gevend op het feit dat James Lily kon verstaan. 'En heb jij nog nooit van _Kiekeboe_ gehoord?'

Sirius, James en Remus schudden hun hoofd, maar het Lily-hertje knikte.

'Wel het is een soort tikkertje en verstoppertje door elkaar. Iedere keer als er iemand 'Kiekeboe!' roept, begint hij te tellen, en moet je op zijn rug tikken, en je daarna weer verstoppen. En het is de bedoeling dat je niet gezien word,' legde Lizzie uit. De jongens knikten langzaam, en nadat Lizzie alles weer uitgebreid had herhaald begrepen ze het spel.

Plots verstrakte Remus. Hij ging transformeren. Lizzie, Sirius en James veranderden zich snel in hun dier-gedaante. Lizzie zag hoe Lily's mond open viel toen ze de hertvorm van James zag, en moest er om lachen.

Remus was even later helemaal getransformeerd, en het spelletje _Kiekeboe_ kon beginnen. Een paar partijtjes later was James de teller. Hij maakte een geluid dat evenveel als KIEKEBOE! wou zeggen, en boog zijn hoofd omlaag.

Iedereen stormde op James af. Helaas met iets teveel snelheid, en Remus botste kei hard op James. Die twee vielen op de grond, en zo werd de weg versperd voor Lily, die over een poot van Remus struikelde en bovenop James viel. Sirius, die alles had zien gebeuren, maar niet meer kon uitwijken, vloog met een duikvlucht boven op de berg. En Lizzie, die zich in een boon verscholen had, had tijdens het spel er niet beter op had gevonden op bij iedere _'KIEKEBOE!'_ naar beneden te springen op de rug van James en terug de boom in te klimmen, landde deze keer in plaats van op de rug van James op die van Sirius, en lag bovenaan op de dierenhoop.

Even was het stil, en toen schoten ze allemaal in een slappe lach bui, die overigens tot de middag nadien stand hield.

Tja, dat had je met weerwolf zijn in de buurt van een gekke vriendengroep. Dat maandelijkse probleempje kon soms wel een meer als grappig resultaat geven.

* * *

**Weet je, reviewtjes zijn altijd leuk om te lezen. #hint, hint#**


	9. Wegiswegiale Hersentieel Onmogelijk

**Haai! Hier ben ik weer. Ik ben op kamp geweest, daarmee dat ik afgelopen week wat weinig van mij heb laten horen. En door het feit dat voor mij maandag school terug begint (NEEEEEEE!) zal het updaten ook wel wat langer duren. SORRY! Maar hier is wel het volgende chapter. **

**over dit hoofdstuk, ik vind de titel echt GEWELDIG! Het woordje HERSENTIEEL behoord aan Free (CaptainSparrow-luv) toe, en het woordje WEGISWEGIAAL is van mij, en voor het gebruik van deze woorden moet UITDRUKKELIJK de toestemming gevraagd worden.**

**en voor de rest, enjoy het volgende (korte) chapter!**

**XXX Celia**

* * *

09. Wegiswegiale hersentieel onmogelijke shoppings.

Een goede week later kwamen de brieven van Zweinstein aan. Ze besloten om gelijk hun boeken te gaan kalen, zodat ze daar dan ook alweer vanaf waren.

'Waar gaan we het eerst naartoe?' vroeg James zodra de laatste uit het haardvuur was gestapt.

'Goudgrijp,' zei Lizzie onmiddellijk. 'Ik heb geen Knoet meer op zak.'

'Hoe komt het?' vroeg Lily.

'Raad eens,' zei Lizzie, een beetje nors. Lily grijnsde. Door hun weddenschap was Lizzie sinds de kerstvakantie blut.

Ze gingen dus eerst naar Goudgrijp. Lily wisselde wat Dreuzelgeld in voor Galjoenen en Sikkels en Lizzie wou naar haar kluis, net als James en Remus. Sinds Sirius op zoek was naar een huis, had hij genoeg geld op zak, maar hij ging wel mee.

Een kobold leidde hun mee en zei dat ze in het karretje moesten gaan zitten. Hoe ze met hun vijven plús een kobold in dat ene kleine karretje waren geraakt, wist Lizzie nog steeds niet. Maar gelukt was het wel.

'_Vandaag is rood!' _begon Lily plots te zingen. _'De kleur van jouw lippen!' _

'_Vandaag is rood, wat__ rood hoort te zijn!' _viel James bij.

Samen gingen ze verder met het zingen van dat afschuwelijke lied van Marco Borsato, tot Remus plots begon te rappen.

Sirius keek even raar naar Remus, die een nogal heel slechte imitatie aan het geven was van Eminem, en zei toen: 'Echt waar, Liz, als je het nog één keer in je hoofd haalt om hun Vuurwhisky te geven…'

'Ik wou ze gewoon wat opvrolijken. Hun gezichten hingen zowat op de grond,' zei Lizzie onschuldig.

'Ja, Lizzie, maar niet om negen uur 's ochtends,' zei Sirius, ietwat vermoeid.

'Sorry,' piepte Lizzie. 'Dít was echt te bedoeling niet!'

Sirius zuchtte. 'Weet ik, Liz, weet ik.'

Zodra iedereen naar zijn kluis was geweest en James, Lily en Remus een aantal liedjes verder waren (_Mega Mindy_, _een_ _potteke met vet, Y.M.C.A., alle kleuren van de regenboog_ van _K3 _en _Met de trein naar Oostende _van _Spring,_ om er maar een paar te noemen) probeerde de kobold hun zo snel mogelijk naar buiten te werken. Sirius en Lizzie bleven hun excuses aanbieden voor het zangconcert van hun vrienden. Wat verdomd lang heeft geduurd, om eerlijk te zijn.

Maar goed, ondertussen waren alle boeken en spullen gekocht en liepen ze terug naar de Lekke Ketel, om daar wat te eten en wat te drinken en te drinken.

'OH MY GOD!' riep James, en hij stormde weg.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Lizzie. Maar toen ze zag waar James heen was gerent, stoofde ze met eenzelfde 'OH MY GOD!' weg.

Sirius, Lily en Remus bleven even verbaasd staan. Toen zei Sirius: 'Wat hebben zij gemeen om met zo'n 'OH MY GOD!' weg te stormen?'

'Wat wij niet hebben?' vroeg Remus. 'Wel, dat kan maar één ding zijn.' Hij wees naar het bord dat boven de winkel hing. 'Zwerkbal.'

Lily zuchtte vermoeid en Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. Hij deed alsof hij al zijn moed bijeen moest scharrellen en stapte toen op hen af.

James en Lizzie hun neuzen plakten zowat aan de vitrine en ze staarden vol ontzag en bewondering naar de bezem die er achter lag.

'Ik wil hem!' riep Lizzie.

'Ik ook!' riep James. Hun blikken zaten zowat vastgelijmd aan het prototype van de nieuwe Nimbus 1001.

'Wat is er zo speciaal aan die bezem?'

Lizzie en James keken Lily woedend aan. 'Dat is dé nieuwe bezem!' gilde Lizzie.

'De nieuwste, soepelste, en snelste bezem van het moment!' schreeuwde James zowat.

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Ik wil hem!'

'Ik ook!'

'Gaat niet lukken,' verstoorde Remus hun dagdroom. 'Hij komt pas in midden september op de markt, en dan zitten wij al op school.

'Ik bestel hem nu en laat hem gewoon bezorgen aan Zweinstein,' zei Lizzie. 'Zo simpel als wat.'

'Ik ook!' gilde James, die nog steeds met zijn neus tegen het glas aangedrukt stond.

Sirius keek de twee aan. Ze konden hun blik niet van de bezem halen. 'Kom nu, dat kunnen jullie toch niet maken, hé.' Lizzie en James keken om, en hun ogen spuwden vuur. 'Ik bedoel, jullie hebben allebei al één van de beste bezems die er op school te vinden zijn! Waarom een nieuwe kopen? Lizzie, jij hebt jouw bezem pas vorig jaar gekocht!'

'Ja- maar- EEN NIMBUS!' zei ze op een dat-legt-toch-alles-uit toontje.

Sirius besloot dat het tijd werd om vuil te spelen. Hij ging achter Lizzie staan en wikkelde zijn armen om haar middel. 'Liz…' fluisterde hij in haar oor. 'Wij gingen toch een huisje kopen? Samen wonen? Zou je je geld dan niet beter daarvoor bewaren?'

'Ja, maar,… Een Nimbus…' zei Lizzie zielig. Ze keek Sirius wanhopig aan, alleen kon ze zijn puppy-eyes niet weerstaan. 'Goed dan,' verzuchtte ze. 'Maar ik ga wél een onderhoudskit kopen, en dát kan je me nu is níet onthouden!' en met die woorden stapte Lizzie de winkel binnen.

Iedereen zweeg even. 'Ik ga die bezem bestellen!' zei James vastbesloten, en stapte daarna ook de winkel binnen.

Een halfuur en veel gezeur en geklaag van Remus, Sirius en Lily stonden ze weer buiten. James had zijn Nimbus 1000 toch maar niet besteld: hij was nogal geschrokken van de prijs. Wel had hij, net als Lizzie, een luxe-onderhoudskit gekocht, en Lizzie had het ook niet kunnen laten om een set ballen te kopen. En blijkbaar was haar knuppel echt aan vervanging toe.

'Oke, en gaan we dan nu iets eten?' vroeg Sirius, die een beetje ongeduldig begon te worden.

Lizzie schonk hem een warme glimlach. 'Ja, Siri, we gaan nu eten. We hebben het geduld van je maagje nu wel genoeg op de proef gesteld, niet?'

Sirius grijnsde en trok Lizzie dicht naar zich toe, om haar te trakteren op een lange zoen. James begon bijna te kokhalzen bij het zicht van een zoenende Lizzie en Sirius, en ook Remus moest met zijn ogen rollen.

Sirius en Lizzie maakten zich los van elkaar en grijnsden. 'Nou, zullen we mar snel gaan eten, voor James helemaal over zijn nek gaat?' vroeg Lizzie, James sceptisch aankijkend.

'JA!' schreeuwde James zowat de hele Wegisweg bij elkaar.

'Zeg,' vroeg Lily. 'Weten jullie al wat jullie gaan bestellen?'

'Ja, PIZZA!'

Iedereen zuchtte. 'Sirius, KOP DICHT!'

* * *

**PIZZA RULES!  
enne, misschien een reviewtje waard? dat krijg ik altijd sneller ideeën. knik knik**


	10. Dansduel

**Pfff... School is weer begonnen... En ik ben depri...  
Daarom stuur ik nu één van mijn favo chapters, dat al vanaf het moment dat ik het verhaal ging schrijven in mijn hoofd gepland had!! jeej, applausje voor mij! **

**dank u, dank u! (en ja, ik ben in het volste besef ervan dat er niemand applaus echt aan het applaudiseren is.)**

**enne, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

10. Dansduel.

'IK WIL NAAR DE VUURFLITS!' gilde Lizzie nog voor ze uit haar bed gestapt was. Ze smeet de lakens van zich af en stormde de trap af. 'IK WIL VANAVOND NAAR DE VUURFLITS!' gilde Lizzie weer.

Remus, die al beneden was, schoot bijna twee meter in de lucht. (De één meter was hij in ieder geval voorbij.) 'Wha, Lizzie! Kalmeer een beetje, wat is er?'

'IK WIL VANDAAG NAAR DE VUURFLITS!' schreeuwde Lizzie opnieuw.

Op dat moment kwamen Sirius en James de keuken binnen stormen. Sirius had zijn toverstok in zijn hand, en James met zijn bril. Zijn toverstok had hij achter zijn oor gestoken, maar dat leek ie nog niet beseft te hebben.

'Oh, Lizzie, jij bent het,' zei Sirius opgelucht, en hij liet zijn toverstok zakken. James liet zijn bril zakken en begon te vragen hoe het kwam waarom hij niets kon zien. Iedereen negeerde hem. 'Is er iets.'

'IK WIL NAAR DE VUURFLITS!' schreeuwde Lizzie voor de vierde keer in nog geen halve minuut.

Sirius en James staarden Lizzie aan (hoewel James nog steeds zijn bril niet op had en enkel in de richting van het geluid keek) en knikten langzaam. 'Naar de Vuurflits…' herhaalden ze.

'JA! NAAR DE VUURFLITS!'

'Oke, en nu heb ik er genoeg van!' Lily kwam de trap af donderen en de keuken binnen vallen, haar toverstok op Lizzie richtend. 'Silencio.'

Lizzie opende haar mond, maar er kwam geen geluid. Lily leek tevreden met het resultaat en liep de trap weer op, om terug in haar bed te kruipen.

Sirius keek naar Lizzie die de hele tijd haar mond bewoog, maar er geen geluid uit kwam, en vond het een beetje zielig. 'Ocharme,' zei hij, terwijl hij Lizzie naar zich toe trok. Hij boog voorover en gaf Lizzie een kusje op haar lippen.

Lizzie leek zich in eerste instantie te willen weg trekken, maar sloeg toch haar armen om zijn nek en zoende hem terug.

Na even trok Lizzie zich toch terug. Ze wou haar mond openen om iets te zeggen, maar weer kwam er geen klank. Ze keek met een zielig gezichtje naar Sirius.

'Finite,' lachte die. Hij keek Lizzie onderzoekend aan. 'Je lijkt niet eens onder de indruk door Lily's kleine uitbarsting,' merkte hij op.

'Het is niet de eerste keer dat ze me dat flikt, om eerlijk te zijn,' bekende ze.

'Daarmee dat jij die ochtend na Nieuwjaar zo stil was!' riep James uit, wijzend naar de tegengestelde richting dan waar Lizzie stond.

'Ja, ik was, ehm, die ochtend nog nét iets teveel in feeststemming, volgens Lily,' zei Lizzie, die naar James keek met een onmiskenbare voelt-die-zich-wel-goed-of-is-ie-zijn-pillen-weer-vergeten-te-pakken blik. 'Maar goed,' vervolgde ze, terug met wat meer energie. 'Ik wil vandaag naar de Vuurflits, en jullie gaan mee!'

De jongens knikten gedwee, wetend dat protesteren toch niet zou werken. Ze wisten dat Lizzie minstens één keer naar haar discotheek zou wellen gaan, en ze hadden zich op het ergste voorbereid.

Die avond vertrokken ze via de haard naar de Vuurflits. Zodra Lily (vier uur nadat ze Lizzie betoverd had) naar beneden was gekomen, had Lizzie uitgelegd wat de Vuurflits was. Zodra Lily het woordje 'discotheek' had gehoord, had ze Lizzie meegesleurd naar boven en hadden ze de rest van de dag verschillend outfits gepast. Met het resultaat.

Lizzie had een wit rokje aan met een lichtblauw T-shirt zonder schouders. Ze had lichte oogschaduw op en lipgloss met glitters. Lizzie had het niet zo voor veel make-up.

En voor deze keer was het niet zo vreemd dat Jams zijn ogen niet van haar af kon houden. Ze had een donkere jeans aan die tot aan haar kuiten reikte en een geel T-shirt.

'Je vangt vliegen,' zei ze tegen James, maar blijkbaar kon ze er wel om lachen.

'En, zijn we door?' vroeg Lizzie. Iedereen knikte.

Lizzie ging als eerste en nam wat Brandstof. Ze zei duidelijk: 'De Vuurflits' en begon rond te tollen. Even later stond ze in een kamer, vol met haarden. Al snel volgden Sirius, Remus, James en Lily. Lizzie vloog quasi onmiddellijk de dansvloer op, Sirius meeslepend. Lily huppelde ook vrolijk de dansvloer op. Ze hadden juist een nieuw nummer opgezet, _en Bonnie and Clyde _van Beyoncé en Jay-Z galmde door de zaal. Lizzie begon gelijk te dansen, en door haar enthousiasme deed de rest ook vrolijk mee.

Na een kwartier gedanst te hebben gingen ze wat te drinken en zochten ze een tafeltje uit.

'Wel goede ambiance hier, hé,' zei Lily.

'Deehee, ik kom hier!' zei Lizzie, en iedereen moest lachen. 'Wat?! Het is toch?'

Sirius rolde overdreven met zijn ogen en trok Lizzie op zijn schoot. Lizzie moest ook lachen en nam nog een slok Boterbier. Haar hoofd bewoog mee op het ritme van de muziek. De muziek begon te veranderen en er kwam een stevige beat bij het lied van Avril Lavigne.

Lizzie fronste haar wenkbrauwen.

'Is er iets, Liz?' vroeg Sirius.

Lizzie stak een vinger op als teken dat ze stil moesten zijn en sloot haar ogen. Juist toen het liedje van Avril Lavigne wegviel en er enkel de beat overschoot, schoten haar ogen weer open. En juist gelijk met het moment dat er op het ritme van de beat geklapt werd draaide ze haar hoofd naar het scherm. Ze deed het echt niet gewoon op de muziek, het viel samen.

Lizzie keek naar het scherm en vloekte. 'Dat kan ze nu toch niet maken, hé!' Ze had een kwade ondertoon in haar stem. Ze stond op en stoofde weg, de dansende menigte door.

Sirius, Remus, James en Lily wisselden vragende blikken uit en stonden toen maar op om Lizzie achterna te gaan. Tegen de tijd dat ze hadden gezien waar Lizzie was, stond die al op het podium. Ze keek met haar armen gekruist hoofdschuddend naar het scherm.

Op het scherm waren vier meisjes zichtbaar. Lizzie kende ze, het waren haar "vriendinnen." Laurine, Michelle, Sophie en Catherine. En Lizzie kende ze ook goed genoeg om te weten wat ze van plan waren.

Op het scherm liep Laurine naar voren, en begon te cheerleaden.

'Hé, jij daar,  
Dit, ben ik.  
Wie, ben ik?  
Luister naar dit.'

Dat was de basis van hun cheer, maar Lizzie moest haar kotsneigingen onderdrukken toen ze de rest hoorde.

'Hier is Laurine,  
Cute en sweet,  
Breek ik je hart,  
Heb je veel verdriet.  
Heb je mij,  
Wees dan trots,  
Anders van je  
Van de rots.  
Dus, wees vrolijk.  
Dus, wees blij.  
Samen met mij.'

Na de cheer van Laurine kwam die van Sophie en dan die van Catherine, die al even erg waren, en zelfs die van Michelle was zo zoetgevooisd.

Zodra Michelle gedaan had, liep Lizzie uit haar hoekje en ging in het midden van het podium staan.

'Hé, jij daar,  
Dit, ben ik.  
Wie, ben ik?  
Luister naar dit.'

Lizzie zette haar woorden kracht bij door geklap en gestomp op de juiste momenten en grote dansbewegingen. Dat gaf veel meer effect dan die zielige gezichtjes en kusjes werpen.

'Ik ben Lizzie,  
Helemaal nieuw.  
Een type Lizzie  
Dat je nooit hebt gezien.  
Mijn oude leventje,  
Ooit zo zoet,  
Ligt nu volledig  
Onder roet.  
Verstoten, vergeten,  
Gewoonweg vergaan,  
Maar nu leid ik  
Een nieuw bestaan.  
Vrienden heb ik,  
Verraders ook,  
Waar jíj hoort is duidelijk,  
Gewoon door wat je uitspookt.'

Even was het muisstil. Je kon de woede tussen de meisjes gewoon boelen. Daarna sprong onverwachts de muziek aan, en Lizzie begon onmiddellijk accenten te leggen op de muziek.

Laurine en de rest waren nog net iets teveel uit het veld geslagen door Lizzies verschijning, dus het duurde een paar tellen voor zij begonnen te dansen. Laurine was zo geschrokken dat ze pas bij de tekst van Beyoncé kon reageren.

Lizzie danste vol energie op _Crazy in Love_ en haar ogen wijkten geen seconde van het scherm af. Zo kon Lizzie ook zien dat er in Frankrijk een groepje mensen druk aan het discussiëren was. Ze kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.

Na Beyoncé kwam Hilary Duff met _Wake Up_. Lizzie leek helemaal geen moeite te hebben met de ritmeverandering en kon zich perfect aanpassen, maar in Frankrijk leken ze het er wat moeilijker mee te hebben.

Na _Wake Up _kwam_ Dance!_ en Michelle leek uitgeput. Ergens in het midden van de dans liep ze af, en Lizzie voelde een vlaag van medelijden met haar. Het groepje leek ondertussen nu een ferme ruzie te hebben, en Lizzie zag hoe twee mensen kwaad de zaal uitliepen.

Ondertussen was _Dance!_ ook tot zijn einde gekomen, en a in een split gezakt te zijn was de muziek overgegaan in _Tainted Love_. Lizzie bleef dansen en keek Laurine, Sophie en Catherine uitdagend aan.

Pas nu zag ze dat Sirius, Remus, James en Lily helemaal vooraan aan het podium stonden, en ze moest glimlachen. Ondertussen was de muziek overgegaan in _Somthing about you _van Jamilia, en Lizzie zag dat de twee jongens uit Frankrijk met de haardvuur naar hier waren gekomen. Ze blikten snel naar het podium en zetten toen een sprint in ernaartoe. Ze stonden juist op tijd op het podium toen het volgende lied begon.

Lizzie begon draaien te maken, afwisselend voor en achter. Tegen de tijd dat de tekst begon zakte ze in split, waarna de jongens haar rechttrokken en Lizzie een overslag maakte, met haar handen in door de jongens vastgehouden. En zo bleef dat het hele nummer lang duren, en op het einde zat Lizzie in split, met haar voeten op de schouders van de jongens rustend.

Bij het begin van het volgende nummer leek Lizzie gewoon van de piramide naar beneden te vallen, maar ze kwam op haar hurken neer en sprong terug recht en tikte met haar voet voor en achter. En dat allemaal op de eerste vier tellen van _Candyman _van Christina Aguilera. En toen de muziek echt begon, sprongen de jongens van het podium af met een salto zoals Sirius Lizzie had zien doen.

'Ik ben blij dat ze ons dat geleerd heeft,' ken je de ene tegen zijn vriend horen zeggen.

'Helemaal mee eens, anders lagen wij nu plat op de grond, met al die mensen onder ons,' ging die akkoord.

'Waar kennen jullie Lizzie van?' had Lily haar vraag er al uitgeflapt voor ze er erg in had.

De jongens keken om. 'School, jullie?' antwoordde de bruinharige jongen.

'School,' antwoordde James, omdat Lily de indruk af dat ze haar tong verloren was door de directheid van de jongen. 'Beaubatton?' vroeg James gelijk.

De jongens knikten. 'Ja, jullie van Zweinstein?'

'Ja, ik ben Sirius, en dat zijn James, Remus en Lily.'

'Aangenaam,' zei de blonde jongen. 'Ik ben Mathias, en dat is Nathan.'

'Ehm, zie, ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn of zo, maar waar komen jullie zo-even vandaan?'

James sloeg zijn ogen te hemel en fluisterde: 'Kalm, Sluipvoet.' Sirius was altijd nogal achterdochtig als het om Lizzie ging.

'Van daar,' zei Nathan, met een knik naar het scherm. 'We hadden een klein meningsverschilletje -'

'Een fikse ruzie, dus,' verduidelijkte Mathias.

'over het onderwerp _Laurine_, en hebben toen de haard naar hier genomen.'

Ieders ogen bleven even op het scherm hangen. Toen begon Mathias zwakjes. 'Sophie en Catherine houden dat nóóit tot het einde vol. Die liggen al van het podium voor nummer 10.'

'Ja, en Laurine nog geen nummer later,' beaamde Nathan. 'Lizzie gaat echt alles geven op dat nummer, dat Laurine huilend het podium gaat afrennen.'

'Welnee. Lizzie gaat alles geven ná nummer 10. Dat lied ligt veel te veel voor de hand voor Laurine, en Lizzie gaat haar daarna echt zo hard afpeigeren,' legde Mathias zijn theorie uit.

'Welnee, ze gaat alles geven óp 10.'

'Nee, ná 10. Ze geeft altijd al veel op dat nummer, en gaat alles geven erna, wanneer Laurine uitgeput is.'

'Nee, ik zeg het je, ze gaat alles geven óp 10. Lizzie kennende zou je haast gewoon van je stoel vallen, en ze wilt zich bewijzen tegenover Laurine,' bracht Nathan ertegen in.

'Nee, nee, nee. Ná 10, wanneer Laurine al uitgeput is. Lizzie zet altijd alles om naar haar hand, dus waarom deze keer niet?'

'Wedden?' vroeg Nathan. 'Ik zeg dat ze alles óp 10 gaat geven.'

'En ik zeg na. Vijf Sikkels?'

'Is goed,' en ze schudden handen.

Remus, Sirius, Lily en James keken elkaar vragend aan. 'Ehm, sorry, dat ik het vraag, maar waar hebben jullie het over?' vroeg Remus.

'En wat is er zo speciaal aan nummer 10?' vroeg Sirius.

De twee jongens opende hun monden, keken elkaar aan, en schudden toen hun hoofd. 'Dat zul je wel zien,' zei Nathan. 'Maar ik ga wat te drinken halen.'

'Blijf je niet kijken?' vroeg Lily verbaasd.

'Een choreografie blijven bekijken die nog niet halverwege van alle liedjes is en die ik zelf helemaal vanbuiten ken?' Nathan deed alsof hij moest nadenken. 'Neih, ik ga toch eerst wat drinken.'

'Moeten we wat meenemen?' vroeg Mathias. 'Dan kunnen jullie blijven kijken.'

Op dat voorstel gingen de vrienden graag in. Zo vetrokken Nathan en Mathias even later naar de bar met een hele bestellijst. Tegen de tijd dat ze terug waren was _Where is the love_ van the Black Eyed Peas bezig en was Lizzie nog steeds aan het dansen. Ze zag er eigenlijk helemaal niet moe uit.

'Ah, en nu komt het,' zei Nathan toen het lied bijna gedaan was.

'Komt nu die zoveel belovende nummer 10?' vroeg Lily.

'Ja, inderdaad,' zei Mathias.

De muziek was gedaan en een nieuwe melodie begon.

* * *

**weet je, ik ben op surfkamp geweest, en daar was er een moni die Mathias heette. Maar eerst zei hij dat zijn naam Nathan was. Dat was weird, aangezien ik eerst dit chapter had gelezen.**

**En dit was het chapter! en welk nummer die nummer 10 is, zul je lezen in het volgende chapter! grijns  
een golkje wagen mag altijd, voel u welkom! en gewoon een commentaartje achterlaten is ook altijd leuk, weet je! subtiele hint, mannen, subtiele hint**


	11. Lady Marmalade

**Wel, hier is het volgende chapter! en de o zo beroemde nummer 10, is tumdudum LADY MARMALADE! en niemand wist het. Nee, wacht, dat is niet waar. Na een aantal hints wist Cicillia het wel, en Free ook, maar die telt niet. maar goed, hier is het volgende chapter.**

**Ik heb er mij mee geammusseerd om een aantal pasjes erbij te schrijven, maar ik heb mij ingehouden. Ik zou dat hele lied kunnen vol schrijven met een choreochrafie, je kan er dan ook zo goed op dansen!! maar goed.**

**hier is ie dan! chapter 11, met als hoofdpunt nummer 10! (en, ja, daar zit logica in!)**

* * *

11. Lady Marmalade.

_Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters_.

Lily had maar een paar tellen nodig om het vingerknippen te herkennen. 'Oh my God, dat gaat wat worden.'

'Zie je wel,' zei Nathan.  
_  
__Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. __Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister._

'Ik ken het van ergens,' zei Sirius.

'Waarschijnlijk uit Lizzies muziekkast,' zei Remus, doelend op de kast van drie op twee meter waar er geen CD meer bij kan._  
_Toch schoten iedereen zijn ogen open toen Lizzie echt begon te dansen.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge__.  
Strutted her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' ooh.  
Gichie Gichie ya ya da da ( hey hey hey )_

_Gichie Gichie ya ya here ( here oh )_

_Mocha chocolatta ya ya ( ooh yeah )  
Creole lady Marmalade ( ohh)  
_Hier viel Lizzie langzaam in brug en ging in overslag. Ze bewoog soepel en haast onnatuurlijk. De hele zaal begon te joelen en te fluiten. Maar wie zet er dan ook _Lady _

_Marmalade _van de_ Moulin Rouge_ op, als er iemand als Lizzie op het podium staat._  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
He sat in a booth while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin jeans is where he gone to freak, yeah  
_Mathias moest dokken, zag Sirius. Lizzie gaf alles óp dit nummer. Wat hem eerlijk gezegd niet verbaasde.

_Giuchie Giuchie ya ya da da  
Giuchie Giuchie ya ya here  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya  
Creole lady Marmalade ( ohh)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
_Sirius raakte er steeds meer van overtuigd dat er een magisch schild voor het podium was getoverd, want anders waren er al lang wat jongens gewest die op het podium waren gekropen. Lizzie bleef ongestoord verder dansen._  
Yeah, yeah, ah._

_They come through with the money and the garter belts__.  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. _

_We independent wo__men, some mistake us for whores.  
I'm saying, "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, _

_I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari__.  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting Love from the dudes,_

_four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge __.  
Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass __  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
you wanna  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... _

'Wow,' zei Sirius toen Lizzie in split zakte en met een overdreven Dolphin naar brug overging en een overslag deed.

'Inderdaad,' zei James, die net als Sirius aan het staren was. Zonder het door te hebben.

'En dat is familie van míj?' zei Remus ongelovig._  
Hey Hey Hey!  
__Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more _

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more _

Lizzie maakte rondjes met haar romp, steeds sneller en sneller en sneller._  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... __(Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... __(0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

En zo bleef het doorgaan tot het einde. Na _Lady Marmalade_ kwam _Let's Get Loud_ van Jennifer Lopez en daarna Everytime we Touch van Cascada. Tegen het einde van dat lied was Laurine kompleet kapot, en liep ze het podium af. Lizzie had inderdaad blijven geven en Laurine had het nog vrij lang volgehouden. Met een grote grijns danste Lizzie de rest van de CD af en sprong daarna het podium af.

'Wow, Lizzie!'

'Super!'

'Je hebt jezelf weer overtroffen!'

'Fantastisch!'

Ze werd onmiddellijk overdonderd door de complimentjes van Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Nathan en Mathias, die helemaal vooraan stonden.

'Bedankt,' zei Lizzie. Ze zag wat rood en zat onder het zweet, maar ze leek wel ook tevreden van zichzelf. 'Mens, ik ben uitgedroogd.'

'Ik haal wel wat te drinken,' zei Sirius onmiddellijk.

'Hoeft niet, wacht.' Lizzie stak haar hand op en riep: 'Jo, Bard!'

Iemand dat aan de bar stond keek op, en zag Lizzie die een beetje met haar hand zwaaide. Hij dook onder de bar en gooide toen iets naar Lizzie toe. Lizzie plukte het plastic flesje water uit te lucht alsof ze dat iedere dag deed en dronk het in een keer leeg.

'Wow, veel beter,' zei Lizzie met een zucht.

'Moe?' vroeg Mathias, een beetje spottend.

'Welnee, moe? Hoe kom je erop!' zei Lizzie, een beetje over-dramatisch.

Mathias rolde met zijn ogen en Lizzie moest er om lachen.

'Jij gaat ook nooit veranderen, hé,' zei Nathan.

'Nope,' zei Lizzie vrolijk. Iedereen moest er om lachen. 'Zeg, waarom staan we hier stil te staan, als we ook kunnen dansen?'

Sirius keek Lizzie schamper aan. 'Moet jij niet door je knieën zakken of zo?'

'Welnee! Ik ben niet zo zwak als Laurine!' Lizzie spuwde het laatste woord er bijna uit.

Er kwam een nieuw nummer, en Lizzie begon gelijk de dansen. En door Lizzies overweldigende enthousiasme deed iedereen mee.

'Zeg Lizzie,' zei Nathan na een tijdje. 'Je weet toch wel dat je dansen daarnet een hele nieuwe betekenis hebt gegeven, hoop ik.'

Lizzie fronste haar wenkbrauwen. 'Hoe, wanneer, en had ik dat niet al eens gedaan?'

Nathan rolde met zijn ogen en besloot wijselijk zijn mond te houden. Lizzie, daarentegen, bleef erop door drammen.

'Ik bedoel, hiermee-' Lizzie kapte haar zin af en maakte een chasé naar Mathias. Ze legde haar handen op zijn schouders, maakte een paar danspasjes, maakte een draai en op één of andere manier had ze Mathias pootje gelicht, en stond ze weer op haar plaats waar ze eerst stond.

'Had ik dans toch ook al eens een nieuwe betekenis gegeven?' maakte Lizzie haar zin af.

Nathan moest onwillekeurig lachen. Niet om Lizzies actie, maar om Mathias die vanaf de vloer grondig zat te vloeken. 'Waarom?! Waarom val ik nog? Ik bedoel, ik had het verwacht, en toch val ik nog! Waarom?!'

'Omdat jij het bent, Mathias. Dat zegt toch genoeg?'

Mathias keek vanaf de grond Lizzie vuil aan. Lizzie probeerde eerst nog de puppy-eyes, maar dat mislukte omdat ze in de lach schoot. Ze stak haar hand uit en hielp Mathias, die nog steeds nors keek, recht.

'Gaan we niet wat drinken?' vroeg James, die blijkbaar niet zo'n goede conditie had op het vlak van dansen.

'Maar dit is een leuk nummer,' zei Lizzie.

Nathan keek Lizzie vreemd aan. 'En sinds wanneer heb jij het voor schuifelnummers?'

Maar Lizzie luisterde al niet meer. Ze was naar Sirius gelopen, had haar armen om zijn nek gelegd, en was nu helemaal aan het op gaan in _Cradle _van Atomic Kitten. Ze glimlachte liefjes naar Sirius en merkte niet dat Mathias en Nathan weer in discussie waren gegaan.

'Mathias, dat word dokken!' zei Nathan vrolijk.

'Je hebt niet eens bewijs!'

'Dat is nu toch duidelijk!'

'Niet dus!'

'Welles!'

'Nietes!

'Welles!'

'Nietes!

'Welles!'

'NIETES!'

'WELLES!'

Lizzie zuchtte. Ze kreeg zo stilaan wel genoeg van hun gekibbel. 'Hee daar!' riep ze geïrriteerd. De twee kleine kindjes keken op. 'Mathias moet jouw 2 Galjoenen, 12 Sikkels en 3 Knoeten,' zei ze tegen Nathan. 'En hou jullie koppen nu, wil je?!'

'En hoe weet jij dat zo zeker?' vroeg Nathan uitdagend.

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Basis, Natje, basis.'

Nathan, die duidelijk niet graag Natje genoemd werd, gooide een denkbeeldig iets naar Lizzie, maar Lizzie bleef enkel glimlachen. Daarna draaide ze zich terug om naar Sirius.

'Waar ging dat over?' wou Sirius weten.

'Oh, gewoon,' lachte Lizzie. 'Nathan en Mathias wedden altijd wel op iets. Het zijn altijd dezelfde dingen, en Mathias verliest _altijd_! Ik snap eigenlijk niet waarom hij er nog op in gaat.'

'Hm…' zei Sirius afwezig.

Lizzie merkte het. 'Is er iets?' vroeg ze, en klein beetje bezorgd.

'Nee nee,' zei Sirius net _ietsjes_ te snel.

Lizzie geloofde hem niet. Ze keek hem onderzoekend aan, en fronste haar wenkbrauwen een beetje. 'Je bent toch niet jaloers, hé?'

Dat Sirius geen antwoord gaf, beschouwde ze als een ja. 'Oh my God, Sirius, dat kan je nu toch niet menen!'

'Hmpf.'

'Waarom?' wou Lizzie weten. Sirius zei niets, en kleef hardnekkig de andere richting uitkijken.

'Sirius,' zei Lizzie op een dwingende toon. Onwillig draaide Sirius zijn hoofd, zodat hij Lizzie aankeek.

'Waarom?' herhaalde Lizzie weer, en hoewel ze het niet in haar stem liet doordringen, waren er wel verschillende emoties in haar ogen te lezen. Sirius zag dat ze verward was, en het verdriet. Maar toch was het de angst die het overstemde. Hij zuchtte opgelaten.

'Wel, ik weet niet, het is gewoon… Nou dat je wel _erg _goed met die jongens overweg kan.'

Lizzie kek hem verbaasd aan. 'Nathan en Mathias? Maak je je _daar_ zorgen om?'

Sirius was nogal verrast door haar reactie. 'Ehm, eerlijk gezegd wel…'

'Oh my god, Sirius! Die twee zijn zo gay als wat, dat kan je nu toch niet menen!'

'Homo? Die twee?' vroeg Sirius, oprecht verbaasd.

'Eerlijk gezegd, ik heb geen idee. Nathan weet ik niet, en Mathias is ab-sol-uut bi, maar voor de rest weet ik het niet. Maar, dat is niet het punt.' Lizzie schudde even haar hoofd. 'Het punt is, daar hoef je je nu echt geen zorgen om te maken. Het zijn gewoon vrienden, en dan wel die me niet hebben laten vallen.' Bij dat laatste wierp ze een vuile blik naar het scherm die voor Laurine bedoeld was.

'Sorry- het was alleen-' Sirius wist niet goed meer uit zijn woorden te komen.

'Sirius, ik hou van je. Dat weet je toch?'

Sirius zag de wanhoop in Lizzies ogen. Hij wist dat vrienden voor haar één van de belangrijkste dingen was, en ze was er net door een hele groep gedumpt. Hij knikte langzaam. 'Ja,' zei hij zachtjes. 'Ja, natuurlijk. Het spijt me.'

'Het is niets,' fluisterde Lizzie terug. Sirius trok haar iets dichter naar zich toe, en Lizzie legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Na even drukte Sirius een kusje op haar lippen, en Lizzie gaf er hem een.

Achteraf waren er al heel wat jongens afgedruipt, waar zowel Sirius als Lizzie blij om waren. Sirius had wel spijt van zijn achterdochtig gedrag. Maar ja, je zou voor minder, met een _'Lady Marmalade'_ als vriendin.

* * *

**Stom einde, he? ik weet het, ik weet het. Maar ik had op dit punt niet veel inspiratie meer.**

**Ik kan al vast verklappen dat het volgende chapter zich niet meer in de Vuurflits afspeeld, en ik ben wel benieuwd. Hoe denken jullie dat ze uit de Vuurflits zijn vertrokken? en dan leggen we hier vooral de nadruk op Lizzie met haar dansobsessie.**

**Laat het weten in een review! Thanx, luv ya all!!**


	12. Niet weer onweer!

**Hi! ik ben er weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk!! De enige dat echt reageerde op mijn vraagje was Cicillia, en die had het niet juist. Of toch deels. In feiten kon Lizzie gewoon niet meer op haar benen staan, en was ze door haar knieën gezakt of zo. Dus heeft Sirius haar naar buiten moeten dragen,en konden Sirius, James, Remus en Lily een feestje op zich houden omdat Lizzie niet meer hyper was. GZD!!**

**En wat Love Fantasy gezegd heeft, vond ik eigenlijk wel een beetje kwetsend. Dus,ik zeg het hier weer. IK GA VAN LIZZIE GEEN MARY SUE MAKEN! Echt niet! niet lizzie! Lizzie, met haar waanzin ideeën, een Mary Sue? Pfoe!! Lees maar eerst dit chapter, probeer je in te beelden wat het volgende gaat zijn, en zeg dat nog maar eens dat Lizzie Mary Sue-achtig is. Want dat is ze dus niet!**

**Maar goed, dit is weer een nieuw chapter. Niet weer onweer, dus verwacht alvast geen manenschijn. En rozengeur ook niet. **

**Be warned: veel foute opmerkingen in dit hoofdstuk. James' schuld. En eigenlijk ook door het feit dat ik de dag dat ik dit chapter schreef, met mijn vriendinnen van school wat heb opgetrokken. Dus, let er alsjeblieft niet te veel op, okay??**

**En dan nu, LEZEN MAAR! (ik heb jullie al lang genoeg opgehouden)**

* * *

12. Niet weer onweer!

'Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!'

Sirius schoot recht en stormde naar de deur. Hij wist dat er iets niet klopte, en hij kon zich wel voor de kop slaan dat hij het niet eerder beseft had. Het onweerde! Hij vloog Lizzies kamer in, en werd al snel gevolgd door Remus, Lily en James.

Iedereen schoot gelijk in actie. Sirius viste de zilveren ketting uit het kistje, en maakte die vast rond Lizzies hals. Ondertussen had Remus ook al een roze, blauw en zwart kaarsje uit het nachtkastje gehaald, en de eerste twee aangestoken. En Lily was naar beneden gerend om thee te zetten. Alleen James stond er een beetje verloren bij.

Na een tijdje ontspande Lizzie weer, en keek ze de vier mensen die rond haar bed stonden aan. 'Lekker gezellig, heeft er iemand thee?' Lily duwde een mok in Lizzies handen. 'Wow, goede service.'

Lily rolde met haar ogen, en Lizzie dronk snel haar thee op. Daarna legde ze de mok op de grond.

'En, wat is het onderwerp?' vroeg Lizzie vrolijk.

'Het onderwerp is,' zei Remus bedachtzaam. 'Dat jij iedereen hebt wakker geschreeuwd.'

'Dat wisten we al, het volgende onderwerp…' zei Lizzie vrolijk.

James keek Lizzie een beetje vreemd aan, en zei toen: 'Oke, ik kruip terug in mijn bed, het is véél te laat hiervoor.'

'Wat nu? Het is half drie, dat is toch kei vroeg!?'

Remus zuchtte. 'Inderdaad, het is dus véél te laat om jouw logica te proberen te begrijpen.'

'Vroeg!' gilde Lizzie. 'Niet laat, vroeg!'

'Whatever!' zei Lily 'Ik kruip terug in m'n bed.'

'Nee! Alsjeblieft, blijf. Ik moet toch wakker blijven, en het is leuker als iedereen hier is!'

'Iedereen?' herhaalde James. 'Tjonge, nooit gedacht dat jij aan groepsseks deed.'

Lizzie keek James nogal furieus en vooral walgend aan, terwijl Lily hem enkel verafschuwende blikken naar James toewierp. Remus en Sirius zuchtten vermoeid.

'James, wat hadden we ook alweer afgesproken?' vroeg Remus.

James opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, sloot hem toen weer, en trok een bedenkelijk gezicht.

'Jij zou al die perverse commentaar achterwegen laten,' hielp Sirius hem herinneren.

Bij James begon er langzaam iets te dagen. 'Ow ja…'

Sirius zuchtte. 'Nou ja…' Hij liep naar het bed en kroop toen bij onder de lakens. Remus volgde dat voorbeeld en ging aan de andere kant van het Kingsize bed liggen, waar je zonder moeite met vier in kon. Lily volgde na enige aarzeling ook, enkel James bleef staan.

'Wat is er, schrik?' spotte Lizzie. 'Geen zorgen, we houden onze kleren wel aan.'

Dat was de druppel voor James, en hij kroop ook bij in het bed. Het was een tijdje stil, maar toen werden Lizzies ogen groot en kreeg ze er een onheilspellende grijns om haar lippen. 'Ik heb een idee.'

Iedereen schoot gelijk recht. 'Oh nee!' klonk het in koor. Lizzie die midden in de nacht tijdens een stilte idee krijgt was gevaarlijk, ja. Maar, tijdens onweer? Rennen! Vlucht voor je leven! Redden wat er te redden valt!

'Maar-'

'Neen!' zei James fel.

'Ik wil gewoon-'

'Lizzie, de laatste keer dat jij met onweer een idee kreeg, eindigde dat is een maand strafwerk!' riep Remus zowat uit.

'Maar het is vakantie!' bracht Lizzie ertegenin. 'Er zijn nu geen leraren in de buurt.'

'Daarom juist!' zei Sirius. 'Wie weet wat je nu weer mee aan komt zetten!'

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Sirius, ik zweer het, deze keer is het een respectabeler idee.' Ze zag de blikken van de jongens, en vervolgde snel: 'Echt, ik ga jullie geen twee keer zo dronken voeren en daarna een string proberen aan te doen trekken. Ik zweer het!'

Lily's ogen werden zo groot als Galjoenen. 'What the hell! Heb jij dat gedaan?!'

'Geprobeerd, toch. Ja,' antwoordde Lizzie.

'Hoezo?' vroeg Lily.

De jongens waren Lizzie voor om antwoord te geven. 'Anderling,' zeiden ze op een monotone toon.

Lizzie glimlachte verontschuldigend. 'Oeps? Maar ik meen het, deze keer is het niet zo erg, echt waar!'

'Wat is het dan?' vroeg James, die nu al spijt kreeg van zijn vraag.

'Waarheid, durven, of doen.'

* * *

**En dan tot hier het chapter. Mwoehahahaha!! ... En tot zover het maniakale gelach.**

**En, laat een reviewtje achter!! Jullie krijgen Pizza!!**


	13. Waarheid, durven of doen

**Hi!! me am back in the house! and i gonna rule the chapter! ... Never mind, zinnentje van Free, BTW, en zij heeft het weer uit Grease. Just for you know.**

**A ja, bijna vergeten #begint pizza uit te delen# pizza caribbean voor Free, ook pizza caribbean voor Sam, voor It's-the-princess-in-me een een grote pizza met shoarma, voor guardiansplace een vegitarische pizza, voor Myrthe een pizza hawai, en voor Cicillia een pizza peperonni. En ook pizza margerita voor Tazzie21. Sorry als de smaak voor Myrtje, Civillia en Tazzie21 wat buiten de smaak valt, maar jullie hadden niets laten weten. En ik denk dat guardiansplace een hartaanval gekregen zou hebben als ik haar pizza barbeque gegeven zou hebben, dus ja...**

**Wel, here is the next chapter, enjoy the reading. ik vond het zalig om te schrijven, dus ik hoop dat jullie het wat leuk vinden.**

* * *

'Waarheid, durven of doen…' herhaalde James.

'Daar kan ik wel mee leven,' zei Remus. Ook Sirius knikte, en Lily kon enkel grijnzen. Lizzie wist dat ze verzot op dit spel was.

'Goed,' zei Lizzie. 'Ik haal wel wat Veratiserum beneden.'

'Wat!?' klonk het in koor.

'Hoe kunnen we anders zeker zijn dat er niemand liegt?' Alle vier staarden ze Lizzie na, die door de deur naar beneden was gestoven. Even later kwam ze terug met een kristallen flesje, waar ze een slokje van nam. Ze gaf het flesje door, en zodra iedereen een slak had genomen en Lizzie terug in het bed zat, kon het spel beginnen.

'Wel, James, aangezien jij het onder mijn vorige actie tijdens onweer het meeste geleden hebt, stel ik voor dat jij nu begint.'

James grijnsde, maar het leek meer op een grimas. 'Lizzie, waarheid, durven, of doen?'

'Waarheid,' zei Lizzie zeker van zichzelf.

'Oke dan. Wat is het gênante wat je ooit hebt meegemaakt?'

Lizzie opende haar mond om te antwoorden, beet toen op haar onderlip en blikte naar Remus.

'Oh nee,' zei die. 'Dat meen je nu toch niet, hé?'

'Sorry,' piepte Lizzie. Remus liet gefrustreerd zijn hoofd op neer vallen.

'Wat is het?' vroeg James nieuwsgierig.

Lizzie sloot haar ogen, beet slikte, en zei toen: 'Drie jaar geleden, draai het flesje.'

James, Sirius en Lily schoten recht. 'Nee toch?' Hun stemmen klonken verheugd.

Lizzie en Remus knikten. 'Maar dat was niet zozeer het probleem,' zei Remus.

'Wat dan wel?' vroeg Lily, duidelijk azend naar een goede roddel.

'Wel, het probleem was,' zei Lizzie, duidelijk tegen haar zin, dat na 5 keer achtereenvolgens elkaar gedraaid te hebben, de anderen _ietsjes_ the enthousiast waren.

'Dus?'

'Dus,' zei Remus, aangezien Lizzie teveel aan het kokhalzen was bij de gedachten om iets te zeggen. 'Wouden ze wel eens een tongzoen zien-'

'Wat!?'

'-van drie minuten,' maakte Remus de zin af.

'WAT!?' klonk het weer in koor. Iedereen keek afwisselend van Lizzie naar Remus en terug, die allebei leken te walgen bij het idee.

'Maar goed,' zei Lizzie abrupt. 'Sirius, waarheid, durven of doen?'

'Wat is de grootste blunder die je ooit tijdens een afspraakje opgelopen hebt?' vroeg Lizzie met een duivelse grijns.

'Ik ben ooit met een ooit met een jongen uitgegaan en heb ermee gezoend. Ik dacht dat het een meisje was.'

De monden van Lizzie, Lily, Remus en James vielen weid open. Het leek even nodig te hebben voor het tot Sirius wou door dringen wat hij er uit had geflapt. Daarna sloeg hij een hand voor zijn mond en werd hij zo rood als een tomaat. 'Oke, ehm, Lily,' zei hij daarna, hopend dat de rest dit zou vergeten. 'Waarheid, durven of doen?'

'Durven,' zei Lily vastbesloten.

'Zou jij met een meisje durven zoenen?'

'Natuurlijk,' zei Lily quasi onmiddellijk.

De jongens konden een 'woohoo!' niet onderdrukken. Lizzie en Lily moesten met hun ogen rollen. Dit was te cliché voor woorden.

'Oke, Remus, waarheid, durven of doen?' vroeg Lily ongestoord.

'Ehm, ik zal de eerste doen wel nemen.'

Lily dacht even na, en kreeg toen een gevaarlijke glans in haar ogen. 'Jij gaat voor ons eens STRIPPEN!'

'Nu tevreden, Lily?' bitste Remus terwijl hij zijn T-shirt terug over zijn hoofd trok.

'Ja!' gilde Lily. Iedereen lag plat van het lachen.

'Goed, James, waarheid, durven of doen?'

'Waarheid,' zei James, nog steeds lachend. 'Ik ben niet zo dom om doen te nemen.'

Remus dacht na, en kreeg na een tijdje pretlichtjes in zijn ogen. 'Aha, en nu zullen we het weten! James, hou jij een dagboek bij?'

'Ja, sinds mijn tiende. Het is een roze boekje,' zei hij, en hij kromp ineen na dat gezegd te hebben.

'Mooi, en dat weten we nu ook weer,' zei Remus vrolijk.

James, gromde wat, en zei toen: 'Lily, waarheid, durven of doen?'

'Doe maar doen,' zei Lily luchtig.

James dacht even na en toen begon hij te grijnzen. 'Je zei daarnet dat je best een meisje zou durven zoenen.'

'Ja…'

'Wel, bewijs het!'

Lily zuchtte en zette zicht recht. Lizzie volgde dat voorbeeld, ze had niets anders verwacht. Met een blik zei ze Lily dat ze het niet erg vond.

Toen ze voor elkaar op hun knieën zaten, fluisterde Lizzie: 'Gaan we de jongens wat opgeilen?' Terwijl ze dat zei, gleden haar handen om Lily's middel.

'Precies wat ik dacht,' zei Lily, en ze zwierde haar armen om Lizzies schouders heen.

James trok Lily van Lizzie af, die bovenop haar was gaan liggen.

'Hee!' zei Lizzie verontwaardigd. Ze wou recht krabbelen, maar Sirius duwde haar terug. Ze keek in Sirius' ogen, en zag dat hij echt wel geschrokken was. Ze moest op haar lip bijten om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Lizzie was er dankbaar voor dat ze een paar jaar toneelles had moeten volgen. Ze keek Sirius verward aan, en draaide zich daarna om. Ze begon in haar kussen te huilen, of toch, dat leek zo. In feite, was ze hysterisch aan het lachen. Lizzie had ook gemerkt dat Lily de kamer uit was gerend, waarschijnlijk ook om haar slappe lach te verbergen.

Na een tijdje begon Sirius het wel zielig te vinden en Lizzie sussende woordjes toe te fluisteren. Remus, daarentegen, leek wat achterdochtig te worden: 'Zeker dat ze wel aan het huilen is, en ons niet gewoon vierkant zit uit te lachen?'

Lizzie draaide zich om. 'Hoe durf je! Ik zou nooit- nooit-'

De deur ging terug open, en Lily zette en voet in de kamer. Maar zodra haar blik die van Lizzie kruiste, schoot ze weer in de lach. Lily wou zich omdraaien, en de kamer terug uit rennen, maar James was haar voor.

James had Lily tegen de muur geduwd en probeerde haar gezicht te zien, die ze zoveel mogelijk weg probeerde te krijgen uit zijn gezichtsveld.

'Ja hoor,' zei James. 'Lily is hier echt wel aan het lachen.'

Die woorden deden Sirius echter twijfelen. Hij draaide Lizzie om. Deze probeerde eerst nog de puppy-oogjes, maar daarna kon ze het toch niet meer houden.

'Dat, dat, DAT GEZICHT!' bulderde ze van het lachen.

Ook Lily had de slappe lach nu goed te pakken. 'Die hun ogen! Niet te geloven!'

'Ja, je zou zeggen dat ze er uit gingen vallen!'

Na een goede tien minuten gelachen te hebben, waren de meiden eindelijk wat gekalmeerd. Nog nahijgend van het lachen ging Lizzie weer rechtop zitten.

'Dat was niet grappig meer, Lizzie,' zei Sirius verwijtend. Lizzie keek hem aan en zag dat hij wat gekwetst was.

Lizzie sloeg haar ogen neer. 'Sorry, het was niet de bedoeling om-'

''t Is wel oke,' zei Sirius.

Lizzie keek hem eerst schuldbewust aan, maar toen kwamen er wat pretlichtjes in haar ogen. 'Moet ik het soms goed maken,'

Sirius keek haar vragend aan. 'Wat had je in gedachten?'

Lizzie glimlachte samenzweerderig naar hem. Daarna boog ze naar hem toen en gaf ze een kusje op zijn slaap, zijn wang, zijn nek…

Lily, Remus en James moesten wel zuchten. Lizzie en Sirius moesten grijnzen toen ze het hoorden. Tja, hadden zij even pech als het hun irriteerde!

* * *

**Een tipisch Lizzie-uitspraak, als je het mij vraagt, dat einde. Tja... Het volgende chapter speeld zich niet meer hier af, maar in het huis voor de laatste dag van de vakantie, en dan vooral hun rit in de trein. Believe me, het word wat! mhoehahaha!**

**Wel, een reviewtje bijt mij niet als ik het krijg, en het bijt jou niet als je het schrijft. Ik kan wel bijten als mijn inbox niet vol zit met reviewtjes...**


	14. Collectebus, treinpicknick en twister!

**En hier is het nieuwe chapter dan! dank u, dank u. Het chapter is eigenlijk... Wel het is nogal weird. But, I LUV IT!! het slaat nergens op, en dat maakt het juist zo leuk! Lizzie in een zichzelf-bui, Sirius heeft geen zin in een omgekeerde maag, en iedereen is nogal verveeld. Gewoon lezen!! Een lekker lang chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

14. Collectebus, dus geen drank, Lizzie! Treinpicknick en twister!

De rest van de vakantie was snel voorbij gegaan. Te snel, er schoot nog maar één dag over, en iedereen was aan het inpakken. James was zo slim geweest om al zijn spullen naar zijn kamer te sommeren, en daarbinnen was het nu een slagveld. Niemand wou naar binnen. Maar tegen de avond was toch iedereen gepakt, en ze waren nu pizza aan het eten.

'Zeg, hoe gaan we nu eigenlijk naar het perron?' vroeg James plots.

'Ik vrees dat we wel met de Collectebus zullen moeten,' zuchtte Lily. 'Verschijnselen gaat niet daar, dus er zit niet veel anders in.'

Het was stil. Toen begon Sirius te praten. 'Goed dan. We eten _op _de trein, laten alle sterke dranken _hier_, en we doen _geen _wedstrijdjes at fundum. En we gaan en feestje bouwen!'

'Groot gelijk!'

'Helemaal mee eens!'

Nou ja, zo gezegd, zo gedaan. De volgende ochtend was iedereen al om acht uur wakker, en waren ze druk bezig de picknick voor op de trein in te pakken. Ze pakten echt alles in: toast, pannenkoeken, kip, pasta, belegde broodjes, pizza (deehee!), water, Boterbier, pompoensap, en nog véél, véél meer.

Lizzie keek in de koelkast om te zien of er nog iets bruikbaar was om de sandwiches mee te beleggen, en haar blik viel op een oude glazen fles. Vertwijfeld nam ze hem vast.

'Lizzie!' zei Remus streng. 'Jij laat die fles Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel _hier_!'

'Jaja,' zei Lizzie snel, en haar hand ging naar een andere fles die er naast stond.

'En die Vuurwhisky zeker!'

Jaja, al goed, al goed,' zei Lizzie snel, en ze lied de fles snel los alsof ie gloeiend heet was en sloeg de deur dicht.

Even later vertrokken ze met hun hutkoffers, uilenkooien en drie rugzakken vol eten. Op de Collectebus waren ze al in een goede stemming, ondanks het heen en weer gedraai en gevlieg. Zodra ze uitstapten leken de andere mensen blij dat ze van hun af waren.

'Zeg, waar gaan we nu ergens zitten?' vroeg Lily zodra ze op het perron aangekomen waren. 'Alle coupés zijn nog leeg, dus we hebben ze voor het kiezen.'

'Helemaal achteraan,' zei James onmiddellijk, en Lizzie, Sirius en Remus knikten gelijk.

'En waarom daar?' vroeg Lily.

'Die coupés zijn het gezelligste… En het etenskarretje passeert daar het eerste,' maakte Sirius zijn zin af.

'Komen jullie nog?' riep Lizzie, die al op het trapje stond te wachten. Sirius, James en Remus begonnen gelijk te rennen. Lily keek hen even vreemd na, maar haalde toen haar schouders op en begon ook te rennen.

'Oke,' zei Lily zodra ze in de coupé geïnstalleerd zaten. 'En nu iets eten!'

'Groot gelijk!' zei Lizzie. Met een zwiepje van haar toverstok stalde ze al het eten uit, en iedereen begon gelijk aan te vallen. Iedereen at in stilte, maar na een tijdje verbrak James die.

'Gaat het hele jaar zo zijn?' vroeg hij.

'Hoe?' Lily was de eerste die de vraag kon stellen.

'Zo… anders;' zei James.

'Anders in de zin van?' vroeg Sirius.

'Nou, om te beginnen kan Lily en gewoon gesprek met ons houden nu. Iets wat tot enkele kaanden geleden quasi onmogelijk was.'

'Oh, maar als het je stoort, dan ga ik wel weer weg, James,' zei Lily, en ze stond op. James trok haar lachend terug op de bank.

'Weet je, dat is nog zoiets waar ze mee opgehouden is,' zei Sirius.

'Waarmee?' vroeg Lily. Sirius kon niet antwoorden, aangezien hij net een grote hap pasta had genomen. 'Waarmee, Sirius?' herhaalde Lily.

Sirius slikte onmiddellijk zijn hap door. 'Zie, precies dat,' zei hij.

Lily schudde haar hoofd ten teken dat ze hat niet begreep.

'Dat je ze nu met hun voornaam aanspreekt, en niet meer zodra je ze zien _"Potter!"_ of _"Zwarts!"_ gild,' legde Lizzie uit op zo'n toontje alsof het zo voor de hand liggend was.  
Er verscheen een "o" of het gelaat van Lily. Even was het stil.

'Op school ga je toch niet opnieuw beginnen hé?' vroeg James bezorgd. 'Ik zie het niet zitten om jou terug Evers te gaan noemen.'

Lily moest wel lachen om zijn zielig toontje. 'He, welnee, ik denk trouwens dat ik dat ook niet aan zou kunnen.'

'Echt niet?' vroeg James.

'Nee,' antwoordde Lily. 'En haal die grijns van je gezicht!' vervolgde ze.

James probeerde zijn gezicht in de plooi te houden, wat aardig mislukte. Lily zuchtte diep en sloeg haar ogen ten hemel, wat Sirius, Lizzie en Remus aan het lachen bracht.

Twee uur en veel gelach later vertrok de trein. Nog een paar minuten later werd de coupédeur open getrokken.

'Ah, Lily, hier ben je.' Het meisje dat in de deuropening stond was Alice Moons, ook een laatstejaars van Griffoendor. 'We zijn al de hele tijd op zoek naar je. Hoe lang zit je hier al?'

'Pff, al bijna twee uur, twee uur en half, geloof ik,' zei Lily.

'Ja, we waren om kwart over acht vertrokken, dus zitten we hier al een goede twee uur en half,' bevestigde James.

Alice knikte afwezig en keek James met een wat-doe-jij-nu-weer-hier-in-dezelfde-coupé-als-Lily blik aan. 'Zeg, Lily, je kunt nu wel bij ons komen zitten, hoor,' zei Alice. De "Dan hoef je niet meer bij deze gekken blijven zitten," bleef onuitgesproken, maar iedereen wist dat ze dat dacht.

'Bedankt, maar ik zit hier eigenlijk wel goed,' zei Lily met een glimlach.

Alices wenkbrauwen schoten een kilometer de lucht in. 'Meen je dat nu?'

'Ja. Als je wilt mag je blijven, hoor,' nodigde Lily haar uit.

'Ehm, neen, bedankt.' Alice keek Lily aan alsof ze gek geworden was. 'Als je ons zoekt, we zitten in de op één na voorste wagon van de trein.' En na die woorden sloot Alice de deur weer, en liep ze de wagon uit.

'Ook sympathiek,' zei Lizzie, de spot onmiskenbaar in haar stem.

'Echt, hé,' antwoordde Lily. 'Die denkt dat ik gek geworden ben.'

'Wat nu? Ze gunde mij nog geen blik waardig!' riep Lizzie. 'Maar goed.'

Het was weer even stil, en Lizzie nestelde zich iets dieper in Sirius' schoot. Het was even stil.

'Ik heb een idee,' zei Lizzie plots.

**(A/N: en dan is hier het einde van het chapter. Neih! neit waar hoor, dat zou nogal sadistisch zijn. Lees gewoon lekker verder!)**

* * *

'Lizzie, linkerhand op rood!' riep Lily. Het was nogal hectisch in de coupé. Lizzie was op het idee gekomen om Twister te gaan spelen, en dat had nu zo zijn gevolgen.

'Dat gaat niet!' riep Lizzie. Haar voeten stonden op blauw, aan de hele andere kant, en haar rechterhand stond op groen, wat naast blauw stond.

'Je zult wel moeten!' riep Lily.

'Maar-' Lizzie kapte haar zin af en zuchtte. 'Oke dan. Eens zien… Aha!' Lizzie strekte haar benen, zodat ze niet meer op haar hurken zat, en probeerde tegelijk haar rechterhand op de groene stip te houden. Toen zwierde ze haar linkerhand naar achter, en viel ze in brug. Mét haar linkerhand op rood.

'Wow,' zei Lily bewonderend. 'Jij bent echt abnormaal lenig, weet je.'

'Ja, inderdaad,' beaamde James, en zei toen nog iets wat enkel Sirius, die naast James stond, kon horen.

'James!' riep Sirius beschuldigend uit.

'Wat nu, het is toch waar zeker?'

Ja, maar dat betekend nog niet dat je dat zomaar gaat zeggen!'zei Sirius kwaad.

'Aha, je bekent het dus!' zei James vrolijk.

'Wat? Ik heb helemaal niets bekend!' riep Sirius, nu duidelijk verward.

'Jawel, je hebt ja gezegd!'

'Ja- Nee- Ik- Och, laat ook maar,' zei Sirius, nu weer geïrriteerd.

'Oke dan,' zei Lily vlug, voor James weer lastig kon gaan doen. 'Remus, rechtervoet op groen.'

Remus zette zonder probleem zijn voet een beetje verder.

Lily draaide weer. 'Sirius, rechterhand op geel.'

'Die staat daar al.'

'Wel, dan heb jij geluk. James, rechtervoet op-'

Op dat moment werd de deur van de coupe opengeschoven. 'Willen jullie misschien iets van het karretje?'

'O-ow,' klonk het in koor. Iedereen keek elkaar aan, zover dat mogelijk was. Lily zat ingesloten in een hoekje, en geraakte daar onmogelijk weg zonder Remus onver te stoten. Remus kon ook niet, want als hij rechtstond nam hij of Sirius, en James mee. Of allebei, want zelf zouden ze ook niet kunnen rechtstaan zonder elkaar te doen vallen.

'Ik ga wel,' zei Lizzie. 'Momentje.' Lizzie zette haar rechterhand bij haar linker, en maakte een overslag. Aangezien de plastic met de stippen op, heel de grond van de coupé in beslag nam, kwam Lizzie terecht op de bank, en zodra ze recht stond viste ze haar geldbundel uit het bagagerek.

'Ik trakteer! Wie moet wat?' riep Lizzie zodra ze naar de deur gesprongen was.

Iedereen begon gelijk zijn hele lijst op te noemen, en ze eindigden met acht grote zakken Smekkies in alle Smaken, drie kleine pakjes, zo'n twee kilo chocokikkers, dertien pakken Slobbers beste Bubblegum, vijf dozen piepende Suikermuizen, negen dozen ketelkoeken en een meterhoge stapel pompoentaartjes.

Lizzie betaalde vijf Galjoenen, acht Sikkels en negentien Knoeten, en legde alles in de hoek van de bank.

'En de volgende keer in Zweinsveld, gaan jullie mij trakteren. En vet, ook,' zei Lizzie terwijl ze met een overslag terug naar haar plaats ging.

Er klonk een instemmend gemompel: iedereen wist dat Lizzie al eens blut geshopt door Lily was, en ze hadden inderdaad wel wat overdreven.

'Oke, en we gaan verder. James, rechtervoet op geel.'

'Ehm, oke.' James verzette zijn voet naar voren, en stond nu verspreid over het hele plastic.

'En dan nu terug naar Lizzie.' Lily wierp een blik naar Lizzie, die nog steeds in brug stond voor ze verder ging. 'Oke, Liz, linkervoet op rood.'

'Jij wilt mij echt neer, hé?' zei Lizzie. 'Geef maar toe.' Lizzie negeerde het gezucht en oog gerol van Lily en strekte haar been zo op die manier dat ze in brug stond, met haar been langs haar gezicht. Sirius floot tussen zijn tanden.

Juist toen Remus (die zijn linkervoet op blauw moest zien te krijgen) op het punt stond om te vallen, werd de coupédeur weer opengegooid.

'Aha, en wat hebben we hi-'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!'

**(A/N: hier stoppen? neih, lees nog lekker even verder)**

Pieter Park was de coupé binnen komen vallen, samen met Sneep en een andere Zwadderaarster, waarvan Lizzie dacht dat ze Eva Malfidus heette.

Remus, die sowieso ging vallen, was geschrokken door het kabaal waarmee Park binnen was komen vallen, en viel nu echt. Daarbij stootte hij Sirius en James om, en James die met zijn hand een zwaai had gemaakt, raakte Lizzies hand. En Lizzie, die toch al krampen in haar armen begon te krijgen, zakte ook in.

'Zie wat je nu gedaan hebt!' riep Lizzie kwaad. 'Ik was aan het winnen!'

Park keek nogal geschokt naar de mensenhoop, die in het midden van de coupé lag. Sneep keek de mensen nogal vreemd aan, en Eva Malfidus' ogen leken wel Galjoenen.

Lizzie, Sirius, Remus en James keken elkaar vragend aan, duidelijk zich afvragend hoe ze die bende Zwadderaars uit hun coupé konden krijgen.

Maar het was Lily die plots een verheugde blik over haar gezicht kreeg. 'Hee, jongens…'

* * *

**Oke, dan is hier wel het einde!!  
****mwoehaha! cliff! en dan nog wel iets wat Lily zegt! ha, en nu wil je vast weten wat het is, hé? well, see you in the next chapter, want zeggen ga ik het toch niet!!**

**hé, hee, wacht eens! niet weglopen! ik bedoelde het helemaal niet zo! ik bedoel, je hebt al twee cliffs uitgelegt gekregen, deze moest gewoon. En ik beloof je, je krijgt de uitleg.**

**En, hopelijk weerhoud dit je tog niet om te reviewen, hé??**


	15. Strafwerk, handtekenen aub eten!

**Wel, hier is het nieuwe chapter! Ik weet dat het een beetje langer geduurd heeft als anders, maar dat kan vanaf nu wel vaker gebeuren. De leraren geraken er echt in, en ja... dus, sorry daarvoor. Maar, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat het af geraakt! I swear!**

**naja, en nu, LEZEN!**

* * *

15. Strafwerk, handtekenen, aub. Eten!

Iedereen zat in de Grote Zaal, en het was zoals altijd wat rumoerig. Aan de tafel van Zwadderich heerste er wel een verwarde sfeer, maar niemand gaf daar om.

Plots kwam Anderling de Grote Zaal binnenvallen. Niet met de eerstenjaartjes, zoals verwacht, maar met een nogal verfomfaaide Pieter Park, Severus Sneep en Eva Malfidus. De hele zaal was op slag stil.

Anderling zette eerst de Zwadderaars, die nogal lastig leken te lopen, op hun plaats. Daarna draaide ze zich om en riep door heel de zaal: 'Oke, en wie is er allemaal zo slim geweest om Twister in de trein te gaan spelen?!'

'O ow,' fluisterde James zacht, maar toch niet zacht genoeg dat Anderling het niet zou horen. Je kon op het moment een speld horen vallen in de Grote Zaal.

'Ik had het kunnen weten,' verzuchtte Anderling. 'Potter! Zwarts! Lupos! Lupos! HIER!'

Alle vier stonden ze zuchtten en mopperend op.

'Ik zal misschien maar gelijk meekomen, zeker?' vroeg Lily, terwijl ze haar stoel al naar achteren schoof.

'Ja, misschien best, hé,' zei Remus.

Lily stond ook op, en met hun vijven liepen ze naar Anderling, die vanachter in de zaal stond. Blijkbaar had ze niet door dat heel wat nieuwsgierige eerstenjaartjes achter haar op haar heen probeerden te kijken. Eentje zat in de nek van zijn vriend, en keek over Anderlings schouder, en eentje bleef op en neer springen om te kunnen kijken. Een grotere meerderheid stond om de deur te loeren.

'Juffrouw Evers, waarom staat u ook hier?' vroeg Anderling, duidelijk verward. 'Ik had u helemaal niet geroepen.'

'Ja, ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat ik ook schuldig ben, dus ben ik gelijk meegekomen,' zei Lily kalm en knikkend.

Anderling leek even uit het veld geslagen door dit feit, maar herstelde zich vlug. 'Ehm, goed dan. Jullie vier- ehm, nee, jullie vijf, naar mijn kantoor. Nu, onmiddellijk!'

Sirius, Lizzie, Remus en James knikten op die manier waar er van af te leiden valt dat een 'Naar mijn kantoor. Nu, onmiddellijk!' nog wel redelijk was.

Lily keek naar de vier, haalde toen haar schouders op en volgde hun de zaal uit, ook knikkend, alsof ze er ook altijd bij had gehoord.

'Zeg, wat denk je dat we nu als straf gaan krijgen?' vroeg Lily.

'Pff, wet ik veel. Strafregels?' zei Sirius ongeïnteresseerd.

'Een Zwerkbalverbod kan ze ons niet geven, want het team is niets waard zonder ons,' zei Lizzie, pratend voor haar en James.

'En waarschijnlijk zal jij niets zo erg krijgen, aangezien jij, voor zover ik weet, nog nooit strafwerk gehad hebt,' zei James.

'Jawel, één keer.' Iedereen keek Lily verrast aan. 'Ja, Eva Malfidus werkte me ooit zó hard op mijn zenuwen, dat ik haar een koekje van eigen deeg heb gegeven. Blijkbaar was Slakhoorn niet zo blij…'

'Juist ja…' zei James ongelovig.

Remus haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarom ook niet.'

Ondertussen waren ze aangekomen in Anderlings kantoortje. Er stonden in plaats van de gebruikelijke twee stoelen, er vier. Lily begreep gelijk dat James, Sirius, Remus en Lizzie hier wel meer als eens samen zaten.

Lizzie, daarentegen, zuchtte toen ze de stoelen zag. 'Snapt ze het nu nóg niet? Die stoelen zijn veel te hard,' zei ze gedecideerd. Ze nam haar toverstok en toverde een knalroze poef tevoorschijn. Ze liep er heen, en liet zich er in vallen. 'Zie, dat zit echt véél beter.' Ze keerde zich naar de anderen. 'Jullie ook één?' vroeg ze.'

Iedereen haalde zijn schouders op. 'Waarom ook niet.'

Lizzie gaf nog een zwiepje met haar toverstok, en alle stoelen veranderden in iets anders. Er stonden nu een roze, rode, gele, groene en een blauwe poef op rij. Iedereen ging zitten, en juist toen iedereen geïnstalleerd zat, kwam Anderling binnen.

'Oke, goed, en nu jul-' ze leef abrupt staan toen ze de felgekleurde poefs zag. '-lie. Oke dan.' Ze liep door en zette zich op haar bureau. Ze zakte lager dan ze verwacht had, en keek van haar zitvoorwerp naar Lizzie.

'Oeps?' zei Lizzie verontschuldigend. Ze had ook de stoel van Anderling veranderd. Deze was zwart.

Anderling zuchtte en haalde haar schouders op. 'Goed, en vertel me nu eens wat er gebeurt is, en sla vooral het deel waar juffrouw Evers medeplichtig is geworden niet over.'

'Wel,' begon Sirius. 'Sneep, Park en Malfidus kwamen ineens onze coupé binnenvallen toen we Twister aan het spelen waren.'

'En het was mijn idee op hun te laten blijven en mee te laten spelen,' vervolgde Lily.

'En toen kwam Park op het idee om ook op het plafond te spelen, en er dus een Tegenovergestelde Zwaartekrachtsspreuk over uit,' vertelde James.

'En voor we het wisten, zaten ze vast aan het plafond,' eindigde Remus.

Anderling moest weer meer informatie hebben. 'En is er daar misschien ook een verklaring voor?'

'Ja, er was nogal discussie of het een Tegenovergestelde Zwaartekrachtsspreuk moest zijn, of een Permanente Plakspreuk,' zei Lizzie. 'Nooit gedacht, maar Permanent is in die zien wel héél erg permanent. Ze bleven gewoon aan het plafond hangen, en we kregen ze niet meer naar beneden.'

'Neen, inderdaad,' bitste Anderling. 'Wij óók niet. We hebben stukken uit het dak van de trein moeten zagen voor ze weer normaal op de grond konden staan.'

'Ooh, vandaar dat ze zo raar liepen,' begreep Sirius.

'Ja, inderdaad,' zei Anderling. 'En ik hoop dat jullie beseffen dat dit strafwerk word.' Anderling zette zich recht, en daarbij legde ze haar hand op het kussen waar ze op zat. Een _knal!_ was hoorbaar.

'Ehm, ja, professor,' zei Lizzie. 'Dat was een luchtkussen…'

Anderling zuchtte, en Sirius, Lizzie, Lily, James en Remus konden zien hoe Anderling steeds verder en verder onder haar bureau verdween. 'Ik heb geen inspiratie zo vroeg in het jaar,' zei Anderling vanaf de grond. 'Doe maar gewoon strafregels. Morgen om vijf uur, hier.'

Iedereen knikte en de vier Marauders stond op, wetend dat er buiten gemopper en gezucht toch niets meer kwam. Lily stond op en volgde hun voorbeeld, alsof ze dat altijd al gedaan had.

Sirius, die als eerste de deur had bereikt, trok deze open. Als hij een filmster ofzo geweest was, dan had hij nu neergekeken op een hoop van journalisten, fotograven en paparazzi. Het leek wel alsof de hele Zweinstein de Grote Zaal uitgesneakt was, en zich in deze gang verzameld had. Er werden dingen heen en weer geroepen, waarvan 'Zwadderaars aan plafond' en 'Marauders weer' de belangrijkste van waren.

Na even verbluft te hebben blijven staan, schraapte Sirius zichzelf weer bijeen, en probeerde zich een baan door het volk te banen. 'Oh my God, het is maar goed dat we geen handtekeningen uit hoeven te delen,' zei hij.

En hoe cliché het ook kon zijn, stonden er plots twee kleine eerstenjaartjes voor hun neus. 'Mogen wij een handtekening?' vroegen ze, terwijl ze een stukje perkament en een ganzenveer op hielden.

Sirius staarde de twee kleintjes even aan, duwde hun toen opzij en liep er met een grote boog om heen.

Zodra ze de mensenhoop door waren, vroeg James: 'En wat gaan we nu doen? Want ik heb zo de indruk dat er niet veel volk meer in de Grote Zaal zit.'

'Nee hé,' zei Sirius. Hij zuchtte. '_Ik heb honger!'_

Remus keek Sirius nogal schamper aan. 'Sirius… Jij hebt die drie dozen Ketelkoeken in de trein al naar binnen gewerkt…'

'Ja? Nou en? Ik heb honger! We gaan gewoon naar de keukens, dat doen we toch zo vaak!' riep Sirius.

Iedereen ging daarmee akkoord, en Lily. Wel, die was eigenlijk de enige die van niets wist. Ze deed gewoon vrolijk mee en volgde de anderen, alsof ze dat altijd had gedaan.

In de keukens aangekomen kwamen de huiselfen gelijk aanrennen met een _'Welkom terug taart' _en wat flessen Boterbier. Iedereen begon gelijk een hele wasdraad op te noemen. Die van Lizzie bestond hoofdzakelijk uit chocola, dus dat het de volgende dag volle maan ging zijn, was ook al duidelijk.

Even later stonden ze weer buiten. Remus had wat roomsoezen en (onder dwang van Lizzie) een beker warme honing in zijn handen. James had de taart voor zijn rekening genomen (tot Lizzies genoegen 'He, jagges, pistache!' en Lily had vooral Smekkies in alle Smaken genomen. Lizzie had alléén chocolade, en Sirius had (je raad het al) pizza gevraagd.

'Zeg,' vroeg Lily plots. 'Zijn jullie altijd zo?'

'Hoe?' vroeg Remus niet-begrijpend.

'Wel, zo… Ik weet het niet. Kalmer, rustiger. Zo… Wel, niet zo'n druktemakers.'

James moest lachen. 'Oh, maar druktemakers blijven we wel hoor! Alleen-'

'-Alleen hebben we ook onze rustigere kantjes,' maakte Sirius zijn zin af. 'Niet dat veel mensen die kennen.'

'Neen,' beaamde Lizzie. 'Iedereen kent ons als de Marauders: de gekke Griffoendors die Zweinstein onveilig maken tot in het oneindige! En ik zit hier pas een jaar op school…' besefte Lizzie.'

'Maar,' zei Remus. 'Niet iedereen kan non-stop hyperactief zijn, én blijven.'

'Nee, ik bedoel maar,' zei Sirius. 'Een mens moet toch kunnen eten, zeker?'

'Ja,' beaamde Lily. 'Ik had enkel nooit gedacht dat jullie ook echt _rustig _konden zijn.'

'Dan moet de vakantie echt wel een schok voor jou geweest zijn, niet?' grijnsde James.

'Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar goed, wat gaan we nu doen? Ik ben nog lang niet moe!'

De jongens keken nogal vreemd naar Lily, van wie ze dus nooit gedacht zouden hebben dat zoiets uit haar mond zou komen. Lizzie, daarentegen , merkte er niets van.

'Ehm, wat dachten jullie van een feestje bouwen?' stelde ze voor.

'Feestje, of fuif?' vroeg Sirius op zo'n toon van wat-het-ook-is-het-is-goed-voor-mij.

'Ehm, geen idee,' zei Lizzie, tegelijkertijd dat Lily 'fuif,' zei. Nu keek zelfs Lizzie haar vriendin vreemd aan. Lily merkte het.

'Wat nu weer? Wil ik eerst alles wat jullie van plan zijn dwarsbomen, is het niet goed. En wil ik nu eens helpen, is het _óók_ niet goed. Jullie moeten wel weten wat jullie willen, hé!'

'Ehm, oke dan,' zei Sirius, nog een beetje uit het veld geslagen. 'Fuif.'

De taken werden verdeeld, en een tiental minuten later ging er in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor een echte knalfuif van start.

* * *

**whoohoo! feestjeuh! i luv parties, drink all around!! ... Ehm, never mind.**

**maar, wat vonden jullie van het chapter? Ik vind Lily wel leuk, ze probeerd de hele tijd mee te doen. En, geloof me, ze raakt niet uit de moed! mhoehaha!**

**okay, en, blijven reviewen! i luv them! Rum en Draakwhisky voor iedereen (ook niet reviewers) als er meer dan 6 mensen reviewen. Dat is eerlijk, he? toch??  
nou ja... gewoon reviewen. I luv them, en krijg er inspi van. en, inspi betekend, meer verhaal... Dus, REVIEWEN!! (wow, die klonk dreigend... was niet de bedoeling!)**

**zeg, ik blijf het wel rekken,he? maar ja, ik moet gaan slapen, en heb geen zin. Daarmee... maar ja.**

**ik weet niets meer te zeggen. Ik geloof dat ik beter even zwijg, niet? dan kunnen jullie reviewen, vandaar.**

**Zucht... ik ben onverbeterlijk.**


	16. Stille Lizzie

**Wel, hier is het volgende chapter. Alleen al aan de titel valt er heel wat te denken. Lizzie, stil?? ik zie de gezichten al, maar, don't worry, alles komt weer in orde.**

**Okay, en dan nu dat over die Draakwhisky: wel, ik had het dus gezegt meer als 7 reviewers, juist?? wel, op chapter 15 heb ik er 6 gehad, en dan nog iemand op een ander chapter, dus dat maakt 7. Dus, eigenlijk, geen Draakwhisky.**

**#ontwijkt de strooiende scheldwoorden en vliegende tomaten en slagroomtarten#**

**maar-**

**#stilte. wow, dat werkt goed#**

**aangezien ik goed gehumeurd ben, is er wel draakwhisky!! #deelt de drank uit aan lezers#**

**en dan nu, het volgende chapter!!**

* * *

16. Stille Lizzie.

De wekker ging af. Lizzie rekte zich uit, en ging daarna recht zitten. Ze zag dat Alice Moons en Evi Willemen al weg waren. En Lily had een kussen over haar hoofd getrokken. Lizzie zwierde haar benen va het bed af en liep naar Lily toe. 'Opstaan Lily, het is tijd.'

Lily mompelde wat, en bleef liggen. Lizzie trok het kussen van haar hoofd af. 'Ik zei, opstaan.'

Met tegenzin en veel gemopper kwam Lily recht.

'Niet gewend om zo laat op te blijven,' zei Lizzie met een lichte lach. Het was geen vraag.

'Niet als je daarna zo vroeg moet opstaan,' antwoordde Lily.

'Tja…' zei Lizzie. Het was gisteren inderdaad wel laat geworden. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk maar vier uurtjes geslapen.

Lizzie viste haar gewaad uit haar hutkoffer en liep naar de badkamer. 'Ik ga een douche nemen. En niet terug in slaap vallen, hé!' En na die woorden was Lizzie in de badkamer verdwenen.

Lily stond recht en zocht haar gewaad. Langzaam kleedde ze zich om en kamde haar haren. Ze moest een paar keer moeite doen om haar ogen open te houden, maar het lukte haar toch.

Een paar minuutjes later kwam Lizzie uit de badkamer.

'Ziezo, ik ben klaar,' zei Lily onmiddellijk. 'Kom je mee? Ik sterf van de honger!'

Lizzie knikte en samen liepen ze de trap af. Ze kropen door het portretgat, het was nog vrij druk. Toen ze in de Grote Zaal aankwamen, gingen ze bij aan de tafel zitten van Griffoendor, bij Sirius, Remus en James.

'Hey!' zei Lily vrolijk.

'Hallo,' zei iedereen terug. Sirius, die naast Lizzie zat, gaf haar een kusje op haar slaap. Maar Lizzie reageerde amper.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Sirius. 'Slecht geslapen?' Lizzie knikte afwezig.

'Wel, dat zou je daarnet anders niet gezegd hebben,' merkte Lily op. 'Ze heeft me zo'n beetje uit bed geschreeuwd.'

'Ja, nou, dat zou anders bij Sirius wel gemogen hebben,' merkte James fijntjes op. 'We hebben hem uit zijn bed moeten slepen en in een ijskoud bad moeten gooien voor hij wakker wou worden.'

'En zelfs toen duurde het nog vijf minuten,' zei Remus.

'Zeg, niet overdrijven hé,' lachte Lily.

'Nee, inderdaad, niet overdrijven, Maanling,' beaamde Sirius.

'Ja, jullie hebben gelijk. Het waren er minstens tien,' zei Remus bedachtzaam. James knikte, Sirius mokte een beetje, en Lily moest lachen.

'Maar,' zei Lily zodra ze uitgelachen was. 'Dat verklaard in ieder gaval het natte haar… En het feit dat je gewijd doorweekt is.'

Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. Hij nam een kop en schonk wat chocolademelk in voor Lizzie.

Lizzie keek een beetje verward naar de kop die Sirius voor haar zette, en nam daarna wat brood en beleg.

'Lizzie, is er iets?' vroeg Sirius.

'Nee hoor,' zei Lizzie.

'Lizzie, je neemt anders nooit kaas…' zei Remus.

'Tja.,' zei Lizzie afwezig, en ze nam nog een hap.

'Hm…' zei Lily bedachtzaam. 'Het zal wel komen doordat het laatste jaar begonnen is.'

Iedereen knikte en ging verder met eten. Daarna gingen ze naar het lokaal voor Gedaanteverwisseling. Anderling begon de les eerst met twintig minuten durende preek over de P.U.I.S.T.en, en iedereen zat wat te kliederen en te dromen.

'Goed, en dan beginnen we nu met de les,' zei Anderling. Een paar mensen zetten zich recht en namen hun ganzenveer. Het waren voornamelijk wat Ravenklauwers, en Remus en Lily.

'En u bent toch niet aan het dagdromen, juffrouw Lupos,' vroeg Anderling plots.

''Ja ja,' zei Lizzie, die echt wel aan het dagdromen was. Toen ze op keek zag ze Anderling kijken, met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken.

'Ehm, nee?' probeerde Lizzie opnieuw. 'Ik weet het niet!' riep Lizzie daarna tragisch uit.

Anderling bleef Lizzie vragend aankijken, en schudde daarna haar hoofd. 'Lizzie Lupos die zonder antwoord zit. Dit kan weinig goeds voorspellen…'

Daarna ging ze verder met de les, en Lizzie werd niet meer aangeduid. Sirius wel,d ie heel luid toen hij zijn naam hoorde riep: 'Wat het ook was, ik heb het niet gedaan!' Gevolgd door een 'Waar is de brand!?' van James, die ook ingedommeld was. De hele klas school in de lach hierdoor, en de enige reden dat ze geen uitbrander kregen, was omdat ze toch al strafwerk hadden.

Na de les van Anderling hadden ze Toverdrankel. Slakhoorn begon ook met een gelijkaardige preek over de P.U.I.S.T.en. Niemand lette echt op, en iedereen zat gewoon wat voor zich uit te staren.

'… en vooral een groot vermogen van concentratie is ook zeer belangrijk tijdens de lessen. Niet waar, juffrouw Lupos?'

Lizzie lek weer wakker te springen. 'Huh, ow, wat? Sorry professor, ik was niet echt geconcentreerd,' verzuchtte ze.

Normaal gezien zou de klas zijn beginnen te lachen, maar deze keer bleef het stil. Gewoon om aan te duiden hoe geconcentreerd iedereen wel niet was.

'Ik vroeg dus,' herhaalde Slakhoorn langzaam. 'at concentratie tijdens de lessen heel belangrijk is. Hebt u hier iets op te zeggen?'

'Ehm, ja?' Het was stil. 'Neen?' probeerde ze opnieuw. 'Och, ik weet het niet,' zei Lizzie met een _'Je mon fout!__'_ toontje.

Slakhoorn mompelde wat over: 'Lizzie Lupos zonder antwoorden. Het word hier met de dag ernstiger.' Daarna gaf hij een taak, en mochten ze de rest van de tijd die nog restte daar al voor gebruiken.

Na een blokuur Kruidenkunde was het eindelijk middag. Lizzie was weer stil tijdens het eten, maar toch al iets spraakzamer dan vanochtend. Hierna hadden ze een uur vrij, en dan hadden Remus, Lily en Lizzie Voorspellend Rekenen. Dit was eigenlijk de enige les waar Lizzie een beetje actief was. Hoewel ze niet met de opgegeven opdrachten maakte, maar met andere cijfers aan het werk was, zag Lily. Ook Remus zag hoe Lizzie steeds andere bewerkingen maakte, en hoe de cijfers 2, 17, 4, en 1 terug kwamen. En ook steeds waren er de +'jes die in het oog sprongen.

Toen Lizzie weer op +2,44 uitkwam, smeet ze geërgerd haar ganzenveer neer. Het moest verdorie 0 zijn! Of een negatief getal! Of iets wat totaal niet bestond. Wat was dat met die limieten ook alweer? Lizzie begon weer aan een nieuwe berekening… En kwam weer op 2 uit.

Ze zuchtte diep, en bleef naar het perkament met de vele bewerkingen op staren. Ze begreep het niet, hoe kon dit?

De bel ging, en iedereen stond op. Lizzie liep met Remus en Lily mee naar Bezweringen. Maar in gedachten verzonken bleef ze. Net zoals bij de les van Banning. En tijdens Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

Toen ze om vijf uur aankwamen bij het kantoor van Anderling, was Lizzie nog steeds stil. James, daarentegen, bleef iedereen maar vervelen met de nieuwtjes van hun Zwerkbalteam.

Hun Wachter van het vorige jaar was weg, net zoals een Drijver. Ze wisten nog niemand die ze in het team konden gebruiken.

'… en voor Wachter nog héél misschien die Jordaan, maar verder weet ik het ook niet. Zeker voor Drijver niet. Jij?'

'Lizzie leek te merken dat er tegen haar gepraat werd. 'Huh, ow, ehm… Ja?'

Iedereen keek Lizzie weer aan, en Lizzie keek voor zich uit.

Anderling gooide plots de deur open, en zei toen: 'Aha, jullie zijn er al. Goed, naar binnen!'

Binnen stonden er vijf banken klaar, met, in plaats van stoelen, de poefs van de vorige dag erbij geschoven. Blijkbaar was Anderling niet echt in de moed om ze terug te transformeren.

'Goed, James vooraan, daarna Lily, dan Sirius, daarachter Remus, en helemaal achteraan Lizzie.'

Iedereen knikte, en liep naar zijn plaats. Dat Anderling bewust deze plaatsen heeft gekozen, was duidelijk.

'Oke,' zei Anderling toen ze zaten. 'En jullie gaan allemaal 100 keer "Ik mag geen Permanente Plakspreuken over het dat van de Zweinstein Express uitspreken zodat de Zwadderaars eraan vast komen te zitten," schrijven.'

Iedereen begon (met veel gezucht, gemopper en geklaag) met schrijven, en hoor een kwartier was er enkel het gekras van de veren hoorbaar.

Plots verscheen er een huiself in het kantoor. Hij gaf een rol perkament aan Anderling, en liep daarna weer naar buiten. Onderweg dat de huiself naar de deur liep, keek Sirius op, en herkende de huiself als Lephi. Lephi knikte even kort naar Sirius, en liep daarna weer door.

Anderling las de rol perkament, en stond daarna op. 'Ik moet even weg, als ik terug ben, is het hier exact hetzelfde, alleen zijn jullie verder met schrijven.' En na die woorden verdween ze uit het lokaal.

Remus, Sirius en James tilden hun hoofd op. Ze hoorden hoe de voetstappen de hoek omgingen. Toen draaide ze hun hoofd, spraken wat spreuken uit over de deur, en over de veren, zodat die uit zichzelf verder schreven.

'Wow,' zei Lily verbaasd. 'Da's handig. Hoe komen jullie aan die spreuk?'

'Van Remus,' zei James. Hij rekte zich uit, en liet zich onderuit zakken in zijn poef. 'Aah, veel beter.'

Iedereen maakte het zich wat comfortabeler. Lily keek een beetje verdaast om zich heen, haalde toen haar schouders op, en legde haar voeten op het bureau. De enige die nog rechtop zat, en naar haar perkament zat te staren, was Lizzie.

Lily wou juist opmerken dat het wel erg stil was (dertig seconden nadat Anderling uit het kantoor verdwenen was) kwam Lephi binnen met aardig wat snoepgoed en drank. Lizzie wist een pak Ketelkoeken te bemachtigen, en de rest stortte zich op het Boterbier en Pompoensap. Lily betoverde het zo, dat het Pompoenprik werd. James wou proeven, en schrok: dat sprong!

James begon terug iedereen dood te vervelen met Zwerkbal (niet dat er iemand luisterde, maar goed) en Lily, Remus en Sirius hadden een vaag gesprek over waarom ze straf hadden, en leken het helemaal niet vreemd te vinden dat James bleef praten, met het volle besef dat er niemand luisterde.

Na een kwartier ging er een alarm af. Iedereen zette zich gelijk recht, en juist toen ze hun ganzenveer vast hadden, kwam Anderling binnen. Ze leek geschokt. 'Het is hier stil. Het is hier nog heel. Wat is er met jullie aan de hand?'

'Wel, ik zou het niet weten, professor,' zei James. 'Wat ik wel weet, is dat ik klaar ben met mijn strafregels. Alstublieft, professor.' James gaf zijn perkament af. Ook Remus en Sirius stonden recht en gaven hun perkament af. Lily, wie na een snelle blik op haar perkament zag dat ze ook klaar was, stond ook recht, en nam het perkament van Lizzie mee.

Anderling leek ervan onder de indruk, en hield de deur, waar ze de klink nog steeds vast van had, voor hun open. 'Wel, dat ziet er goed uit. Jullie kunnen door.'

Iedereen stapte door de deur, en zodra ze buiten stonden, fluisterde Remus: 'Snel doorstappen, en vooral niet blijven staan.'

Iedereen volgde deze goede raad snel op, en al snel werd duidelijk waarom.

'_Aaahrg! Ik hang vast aan de deur!' _

James en Sirius schoten in de lach, en Remus trok een onschuldig gezicht. 'Goede, Maanling!'

'Wel, Remus,' zei Lily. 'Nooit gedacht dat ook jij zo sadistisch kon zijn.'

Samen liepen ze naar de leerlingenkamer, lachend. De enige die niet echt naar het gesprek luisterde was Lizzie, aangezien ze nog net iets teveel in gedachten verzonken was.

* * *

**wel, wat vonden jullie van het chapter?? als je enig idee hebt wat er met Lizzie aan de hand is, mag je het me laten weten. okay?**

**XX Celia, die nog lekker hard bezig is aan haar werkstuk Frans. BA!!**


	17. Dus dat was het

**hallo daar! Lang geleden, he? ik weet het, maar, ik heb echt heel veel te doen voor school gehad, en ik heb echt zo snel mogelijk geprobeerd om te kunnen updaten. Het is een chapter van drie en nog wat pagina's in word, dus vrij lang. ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!  
en, don't worry, hier word de reden waarom Lizzie stil was uitgelegt. Alleen moet ik er wel bij zeggen dat jullie gokken redelijk zwak waren. **

**maar goed, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

17. Dus dat was het…

'Neen! Nee nee nee nee nee NEE!'

Lily schoot recht, en keek naar de badkamer, waar het gegil vandaan kwam. Blijkbaar kwam er na de stille bui van Lizzie dus een woede aanval.

'Nee nee nee nee nee nee!' Lizzie kwam de slaapzaal terug binnen stormen, en wierp zich op haar bed. 'Aaaaaaaaarg!' gilde ze in haar kussen.

Alice Moons en Evi Willemen keken toe, hun wenkbrauwen hoog opgetrokken. Daarna draaiden ze zich om en gingen verder slapen. Het was nog vroeg, Lizzies wekker stond op 06:08.

Lily keek even naar Lizzie, die nog steeds onbeweeglijk op haar bed lag. Ze zuchtte en sloot haar ogen weer. Ze zou straks wel met haar praten.

08:00, de wekker ging af. Lily rekte zich uit een keek naar het bed naast het hare. Lizzie had zich op haar rug gedraaid, en staarde naar de boevenkant van haar hemelbed. Er glinsterde een traan in haar ooghoek. Lily besefte dat ze gehuild moest hebben. Z e stond op en liep naar Lizzie toe.

'Gaat het?' vroeg ze zachtjes, terwijl ze met haar hand over haar schouder wreef.

Lizzie reageerde niet, en bleef wezenloos liggen.

Lily zette zich recht en begon zich om te kleden. Zodra Alice en Evi de slaapzaal uit waren, glipte ze snel de badkamer binnen om haar haar te kammen. Ze deed het rekkertje rond haar haren, maar het schoot los. Met een zucht pakte Lily een nieuw. Toen ze het kapotte rekkertje in de prullenmand wou gooien, viel haar ook op iets anders. Ze nam het met een stukje Wc-papier vast, en bekeek het. Ze merkte ook de doos die er onder lag op.

'Oh my God,' fluisterde Lily. Ze had door waarom Lizzie zo stil was gisteren.

Ze liep de slaapzaal terug in. Ze aarzelde even, maar zie toch: 'Lizzie?' Lizzie bewoon niet, maar haalde haar ogen wel van het plafond af en keek naar Lily.

'Ben je zwanger?' vroeg Lily.

Lizzie beet op har lip. Daarna knikte ze langzaam, met tranen, en vooral angst in haar ogen.

'Oh my God,' zei Lily. Ze wist zich eerst geen houding te geven, maar daarna liep ze naar Lizzie toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Het was duidelijk dat Lizzie daar behoefte aan had.

Lizzie knuffelde Lily terug, en zette zich daarna terug. Ze zweeg even, en zei daarna: 'Ik weet niet meer wat te doen, Lily. Echt niet. Ik- ik-' En daarna begon ze te snikken. Zachtjes, weliswaar.

'Sssst, kalm,' probeerde Lily haar beste vriendin te troosten. 'Het komt wel goed. Echt wel.'

Lizzie knikte, en na een klein minuutje later was het snikken opgehouden. Lizzie ademde een paar keer diep in en uit, wat kalmerend leek te werken.

'Maar,' zei Lily daarna. 'Ik vind wel dat je het aan Sirius moet vertellen.'

Lizzie knikte. 'Ik weet het,' zei ze zachtjes.

'Hij heeft het recht om het te weten,' zei Lily toen ze de wanhoop naar iets anders in Lizzies stem hoorde.

Lizzie knikte beslissend. 'Stuur je hem naar boven?' vroeg ze.

Lily knikte, en met een 'Oke,' liep ze de trap af. Toen ze zag dat de jongens nog niet beneden, in de leerlingenkamer zaten, zuchtte ze. Ze moest dus de jongensslaapzaal in.

Toen ze daar voor de deur stond, wachtte ze even. Daarna klopte ze aan.

Het lawaai van binnenuit verstomde even. 'Ja?'

Lily opende de deur, en zag James op het ben van Sirius staan, met Sirius nog in het bed, en Remus lag op de grond.

'O, hoi Lily,' zei James, en hij sprong het bed af, zo op die manier dat Sirius óók uit zijn bed viel. 'Is er iets?'

'Ik kwam Sirius halen,' vertelde Lily. 'Lizzie heeft hem nodig.'

Dit gaf voor Sirius genoeg informatie om vanaf de grond uit zijn lakens, die nog rond hem gewikkeld zaten, te stoven, en tien tellen later met gewaad en al de trap af te denderen. Iedereen staarde hem vreemd na, maar zelf merkte hij het niet.

Sirius drukte op de verborgen knop onder de trap naar de meisjesslaapzalen. In hun derde hadden ze de knop ontdenkt, de trap bleef erdoor stil staan. Wel handig, al zeiden ze het zelf. Snel rende hij de trap op, en duwde de deur open.

'Hey,' zei hij toen hij binnen in de slaapzaal was.

Lizzie keek op en glimlachte zwakjes toen ze Sirius zag. 'Hey,' antwoordde ze, maar erg overtuigd klonk het niet. Sirius merkte het, maar zei er niets over. 'Ik moet je iets vertellen,' zei Lizzie.

Sirius slikte en ging bij op het bed zitten. De toon waarop Lizzie sprak voorspelde niet veel goeds. Maar het was in ieder geval nog geen: "We moeten praten", en dat stelde Sirius gerust.

Lizzie bleef stil. Sirius nam haar hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Dit leek Lizzie weer terug tot aarde te manen.

'Sirius,' zei ze langzaam. 'Jij geeft om mij, toch?'

'War is dat nu weer voor een vraag?' vroeg Sirius. 'Natuurlijk geef ik om je! Ik houd van je, Lizzie. Last van geheugenverlies, ofzo?' was het directe antwoord van Sirius.

'En,' ging Lizzie verder. 'Je zou me nooit zomaar laten vallen, toch?'

'Lizzie, is er iets?' vroeg Sirius, nu met een iets meer bezorgde ondertoon in zijn stem.

Lizzie keek op van haar handen, en keek Sirius recht in de ogen. Ze haalde diep adem: 'Ik ben zwanger.'

Sirius verstarde helemaal. 'Zwanger?' herhaalde hij zwakjes. Lizzie knikte enkel, ze kon geen woord uitbrengen door de prop in haar keel.

Sirius bleef Lizzie aanstaren. Daarna schudde hij lichtjes het hoofd. 'Maar… Maar…'

Lizzie beet op haar lip. Ze hoopte vurig dat Sirius iets zinvolts zou weten te zeggen. Maar, dat was niet het geval. Hij stond op, en liep, Lizzie nog steeds gechoqueerd aanstarend, achteruit naar de deur. Hij verdween de trap af.

Lizzie liet zich verslagen op het bed vallen. Een traan vond zijn weg naar haar wang, en werd gevolgd door nog een. En nog een. En nog een.

Niet veel later kwamen Lily, James en Remus naar boven. Lizzie lag ondertussen op haar zij, en hoorde enkel de voetstappen.

'En?' vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

'Want denk je zelf?' antwoordde Lizzie, nog steeds met haar rug naar hun toe. 'Hé Sirius, hoe is het? A ja, voor ik het vergeet, ik ben zwanger en verwacht dus een baby van jou! Zou je zelf niet uitfreaken?'

De monden van Remus en James vielen open. 'Je bent _wat_?'

'Zwanger,' antwoordde Lily, aangezien Lizzie haar hoofd gefrustreerd in haar kussen had geworpen. 'Ze is zwanger. Niet _zo'n _groot nieuws.'

'Oh nee, echt waar, dit is zó pittoresk, je zou haast zeggen dat het nieuws is, en dat het heus niet zou opvallen!' zei de gedempte stem van Lizzie.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. Langs een kant had ze hat al geweten, (er moet wel heel wat gebeuren voor Lizzie haar chocolade laat liggen) en vandaar dat ze wat kalmer reageerde.

James en Remus wisten zichzelf geen houding te geven, en voor Remus was het nog moeilijker. Lizzie was zijn nichtje, en de rest van de familie zou nogal kwaad reageren op Lizzie, maar ook op Remus. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk omdat hij het verzwegen zou hebben, aangezien hij er zeker van was dat Lizzie het niet uit eigen initiatief zou gaan vertellen. Dat was Lizzie nu eenmaal.

Lizzie zuchtte, en zette zich recht, zodat ze de drie mensen die naast haar bed stonden kon zien. 'Alsjeblieft, zeg dat Sirius het beter gaat opvatten, totslot. Ik smeek je!'

'Oh, maar daar hoef je je geen zorgen om te maken,' zei James onmiddellijk. 'Zodra dat het een beetje bezonken is bij hem, gaat die weer kei blij zijn.'

'Echt?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Absoluut,' zei Remus. 'En… Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat je het stil wilt houden?'

'Ja, en dan zéker bij pap en mam,' zei Lizzie onmiddellijk. 'Wat ik dan allemaal te horen ga krijgen… Ik denk dat ik beter al een graf ga reserveren!'

Iedereen moest lachen, en bij Lizzie kon er ook al een glimlach van af.

Lily keek op haar horloge. 'Wel, de lessen zijn twee minuten geleden begonnen… Wie gaat er mee naar de keukens?'

James en Remus staarden naar Lily, maar Lizzie was zich van geen kwaad bewust: 'Ik! Ik sterf van de honger! En ik heb zin in ketelkoeken.'

Nu staarden James, Remus en Lily Lizzie vreemd aan. 'Absoluut een kind van Sirius,' zei James na een tijdje.

'Inderdaad, 'beaamde Remus. 'Ketelkoeken, nu vraag ik je…'

Wel, het was waar. De enige die echt graag Ketelkoeken at, was Sirius. Maar, ze gingen dus naar de keukens. Lizzie kreeg twee dozen Ketelkoeken in haar handen gepropt, James vertrok met een grote smos, Remus met koude pasta en Lily had een bord met pannenkoeken in haar hand.

Al etend liepen ze naar het lokaal van hun eerste les, wat weer Gedaanteverwisseling was. Ze kwamen aan bij het lokaal, en zonder eerst te kloppen duwde James de deur open en liep naar zijn plaats. De rest volgde, maar Lily sloot eerst de deur nog voordat ze naar haar plaats liep.

'Aha, daar zijn jullie!' zei Anderling gemaakt blij. 'ja, we vonden het nogal verdacht stil in de klas, vandaar.'

Wauw, het sarcasme droop er gewoon van af. Maar, niemand lette er op, en Anderling ging weer verder met haar les. Ze had een vraag an Peter Pippeling gesteld, en hij wist het antwoord niet.

'Gaat er nu helemaal niets door dat bolle hoofd van je?' vroeg Anderling gefrustreerd.

'Over bol gesproken,' mompelde James binnensmonds. 'Die buik van Lizzie gaat ook wat worden.'

Anderling, die het gehoord had, draaide zich om en staarde James aan. Lily zuchtte, en besloot dat ze de situatie beter kon redden (voor zover dat mogelijk was.) Ze stond op en liep naar voor om Anderling een korte samenvatting te vertellen.

De klas had ondertussen begrepen dat Anderling even stil zou zijn, en besloten die tijd te gebruiken voor nuttigere dingen. (Lees als: de klas op stelten zetten.)

'En ja, Lizzie is dus zwanger,' eindigde Lily op fluistertoon.

Anderlings ogen waren groot, en ze viel in haar stoel. Zo bleef ze zitten voor de rest van de les zitten.

Toen de bel ging, vertrok de klas, het lokaal dat overhoop lag achter latend voor wat het was. De rest van de dag verliep rustig. Lizzie ging nog een paar keer Ketelkoeken bij halen (waarschijnlijk om haar tekort aan voedsel van de vorige dag in te halen) en Sirius bleef spoorloos. Tegen het einde van de dag begon Lizzie zich toch wel zorgen te maken.

'Hij zal toch niets stoms gedaan hebben?'

'He, Lizzie, kalmeer,' zei Remus. 'Sirius is geen klein kind meer, hij redt zich heus wel.'

'Ja, maar wat-' Het portretgat zwaaide open. Lizzie schoot recht, en ging daarna weer zitten. Het waren twee derdejaartjes die binnen waren gekomen.

James zuchtte. 'Liz, hij komt heus wel. Geduld.'

Lizzie zweeg en sloot haar ogen. Even later hoorde ze weer het gepiep van het portretgat. Lizzie opende snel haar ogen. Deze keer was het wel Sirius.

Lizzie zette zich recht en keek Sirius aan. Zijn ogen zagen nog een klein beetje rood. Hij moest gehuild hebben. Toen Sirius langzaam naar de bank liep waar Lizzie en de rest zaten, besloten Lily, Remus en James hun wat privacy te geven.

Sirius stond bij de bank, en ging, na een korte aarzeling, bovenop Lizzies heupen zitten. Lizzie legde haar hoofd weer neer. Dit gaf haar een vertrouwd gevoel.

'Lizzie,' zei Sirius. 'Het… Het spijt me. Dit had niet mogen gebeuren. Ik voel me schuldig.'

'Sirius, zeg dat niet!' zei Lizzie. 'Het is helemaal niet jouw schuld.'

'Maar-'

Lizzie legde haar vinger op Sirius' lippen. 'Ik wil het niet horen,' zei ze op dwingende toon.

Sirius glimlachte wrong. 'Oke dan.'

Lizzie zweeg even. 'Wat wil je ermee doen.' Sirius keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. 'Met het kind,' verduidelijkte ze.

Sirius keek haar aan alsof ze nu de domste vraag ooit stelde. 'Houden natuurlijk,' zei hij.

Lizzie glimlachte opgelucht door dit antwoord. Ze sloot even haar ogen.

'Hé, Liz,' fluisterde Sirius. Lizzie opende haar ogen. 'Ons kind,' zei Sirius, met een liefdevolle glimlach om zijn lippen.

'Ons kind,' herhaalde Lizzie. En ze gaf Sirius een zoen. De meest liefdevolle en betekenisvolle zoen die Lizzie zich kon indenken.

* * *

**En, wat vonden jullie ervan? ik hoop goed, want, dit was eigenlijk het idee achter het verhaal. Maar goed, Love Fantasy, als jij nu nog een keer durft te zeggen dat Lizzie Mary Sue achtig is, doe ik je wat!**

**en, alsjeblieft, mensen, REVIEW!!**

**dikke, dikke, dikke kus, Celia.**


	18. en iedereen weet het

**Eindelijk! een update! ik weet het, het heeft lang geduurd. maar, school, het neemt gewoon al je tijd weg! maar echt alles!!**

**aan alle mensen die gereviewd hebben, en geduld hebben gehad, bedankt!! en hier, take some chocolat! houd schaal vol chocolade repen uit**

**en dan hou ik jullie niet langer op! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

18. En iedereen weet het.

James, Remus en Lily leken gemerkt te hebben dat het weer goed was tussen Lizzie en Sirius. Ze stormden op hun af, en Lily botste tegen de bank op. Deze helde gevaarlijk veel om, en viel daarna terug op zijn plaats.

Lizzie en Sirius, die nog steeds hadden zitten zoenen, schoten geschokt recht door dit. Ze keken een paar tellen om zich heen, en zuchtten toen. 'Ze kunnen ons echt nooit gerust laten, hé,' zei Lizzie, terwijl ze weer ging liggen.

James, Remus en Lily hadden de opmerking wel gehoord, maar besloten ze wijselijk te negeren. 'En, en, en?' vroegen ze.

'En wat?' vroeg Sirius terug.

'En?' vroegen ze weer. Lily, Remus en James stonden nu heel erg hyper op en neer te bouncen. Het werd gewoon eng.

'En wat?' vroeg Lizzie wat doordringender.

'Mag ik meter zijn? Vroeg Lily hysterisch.

'En ik peter?' vroeg James.

'Nee, ik!' riep Remus onmiddellijk.

Lizzie keek naar haar hyper op en neer stuiterende vrienden. 'Oke… Jongens, rustig…'

Sirius besloot Lizzie een handje te helpen, maar na een dikke tien minuten stonden Lily, Remus en James _nog _te bouncen.

'HOU NU TOG EENS JULLIE KOP!' gilde Sirius.

'Aha, meneer Zwarts, goed om te weten dat u ook terug bent,' zei een stem vanaf het portretgat. Iedereen draaide zich om, en zag Anderling staan. 'Juffrouw Lupos, meneer Zwarts, komen jullie even mee?' vroeg ze.

Lizzie en Sirius zuchtten van opluchting, en liepen naar Anderling, blij dat ze niet meer in de buurt van hun hyper op neer stuiterende vrienden moesten blijven. Anderling stond alweer buiten, en Lizzie en Sirius kropen ook door het portretgat.

'En, waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Lizzie aan Anderling zodra ze op de gang stonden.

'Naar professor Perkamentus,' antwoordde Anderling. 'We hebben een paar dingen te bespreken over… Jullie… Status.'

Wel, zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Ze gingen naar Perkamentus, en zodra iedereen zat (Lizzie op haar roze poef, en Sirius op een stoel waar er een kussen op lag met zijn naam op) mocht Lizzie haar zegje doen.

'Wel, ik ben zwanger,' was het simpele antwoord van Lizzie.

Perkamentus' ogen werden zo groot als Galjoenen. Hij leek zijn mond open te doen, maar sloot hem toen weer en dacht na. Daarna vroeg hij: 'Mag ik peter worden?'

Lizzie staarde haar schoolhoofd aan, en Sirius' mond viel open.

'He, toe nou. Of anders suikeroom, dat is ook goed. Of anders-' Perkamentus stopte abrupt met zijn zin, en leek te beseffen hoe vreemd dit was.

'Ehm, oke…' zei hij. 'Ik geloof dat we beter eerst jullie ouders op de hoogte brengen.'

Lizzie en Sirius kregen een angstige blik in hun ogen. 'Onze ouders op de hoogte brengen?' herhaalden ze. Perkamentus knikte.

'Geen sprake van!'

'Na-a.'

'Echt niet!'

'That's not going to happen!'

'Neen!'

Beiden legden ze hun armen over elkaar en bleven ze koppig hun hoofden schudden.

Ongeveer een kwartier later…

Sirius nam angstig de telefoonhoorn vast. Hoe er een telefoon in huize Zwarts terecht gekomen was, wist hij ook niet, maar hij wist wel dat het haardvuurkanaal al maanden lastig deed.

De telefoon ging over. 'hallo?' zei een vrouwenstem.

'Hallo mam, het is hier Sirius,' zei hij. 'Zeg, heb ik al verteld dat ik een vriendin heb? Ze heet Lizzie, zit in mijn jaar, ook in Griffoendor trouwens. Ze is de nicht van Remus, en- O, heb ik al verteld dat ze zwanger is van mij?'

Sirius zei het allemaal snel achter elkaar, zodat mevrouw Zwarts hem niet zou kunnen onderbreken. Zodra hij alles eruit geraasd had, hield hij na een tijdje de hoorn van zijn oor. Er was een "tuuuut" hoorbaar.

'Wel,' zei Sirius. 'Dat ging handig.' Hij legde de hoorn neer.

'Oke,' zei Perkamentus. 'Lizzie, nu jij.'

Ongeveer een kleine minuut later…

'_Ik had je gewaarschuwd! Ik had het nog zo gezegd! Oh, en denk maar niet dat ik je nog in mijn huis binnen laat! Ik-'_

Lizzie hield de hoorn ver van haar oor. Eerst had ze nog geprobeerd te luisteren, maar haar moeder schreeuwde nogal hard. Ze hield de telefoon nog even voor zich uit, maar kreeg na een tijdje kramp en legde de hoorn neer.

Na ongeveer vijf minuten vroeg Perkamentus: 'Houd dat mens nu echt nooit op?'

Lizzie schudde haar hoofd en zakte onderuit in haar poef. Perkamentus keek nog een paar minuten naar de telefoonhoorn waar de gillende stem van mevrouw Lupos uit kwam, maar gaf het daarna op en legde de hoorn terug op het toestel.

'Die belt later wel eens terug,' zei Perkamentus als uitleg.

'Ja,' zei Lizzie. 'Maar dan ben ik er niet bij!' Haar stem klonk beslist, en daar kon je dus voor geen speld mee tussen komen.

'Oke,' zei Perkamentus op zo'n _whatever_-toontje. 'Ik kan ervan uitgaan dat meneer Lupos, meneer Potter en juffrouw Evers al op de hoogte zijn?'

'Deehee! Wat had je dan gedacht?' flapte Sirius eruit voor hij er erg in had.

Perkamentus negeerde de opmerking van Sirius en ging rustig verder. 'Goed, maar, verder denk ik dat het beter is het wat stilletjes te houden.

'Ja, wel, dat is precies wat ik in gedachten had,' zei Lizzie. 'Geen probleem, dus.'

'Mooi zo,' zei Perkamentus. 'En, ik geloof dat jullie morgen les hebben. Dus, hop hop, naar de leerlingenkamer, gaan slapen.'

Lizzie en Sirius stonden op en liepen naar de linea recta naar de slaapzalen, de hyper-op-en-neer-stuiterende James, Lily en Remus negerend.

De volgende ochtend deed Lizzie weer wat normaler. Lizzie at wel weer kaas bij het ontbijt en nam ze in de keukens weer Ketelkoeken, maar verder leek het een doodnormale dag.

'Lizzie? Lizzie, is het waar?' Lizzie keek op en zag twee vierdejaar Ravenklauwers voor haar staan. Ze keek hen vragend aan.

'Ben je echt zwanger?' verduidelijkte de linkse van de twee meisjes.

Lizzie keek de Ravenklauwers vreemd aan, draaide zich toen terug naar haar bord en ging verder met ontbijten.

'Wel,' zei Sirius zodra de meisjes zielig waren afgedropen. 'Dat ging snel de ronde.'

'Ik weet het,' zei Lizzie met een grote zucht. 'Ik had nog op een week gehoopt, maar, het mocht niet zijn.'

Sirius knikte. 'Wedden dat vanavond heel de school op de hoogt is?'

'Daar ben ik zeker van,' zei Lizzie.

Wel, Lizzie had gelijk. De hele dag bleven mensen naar hun toe komen met de vraag: _ben je zwanger?_ Lizzie probeerde de mensen zoveel mogelijk te negeren, wat haar nog vrij goed afging. Al de hele dag tot nu toe had ze weten door te brengen zonder er iets uit te flappen. Maar, dat het haar langzamerhand teveel werd, was ook duidelijk.

Het laatste lesuur hadden ze Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Niemand lette op, zoals gewoonlijk. Zelfs Lily nam de moeite niet om notities te nemen, omdat ze haar veer zo had betoverd dat ze uit zichzelf schreef, net zoals toen met het strafwerk. Ze was samen met Lizzie _OXO _aan het spelen, en zag daardoor ook hoe Lizzie plots een blad onder haar neus gedrukt kreeg.

"_Is het echt waar? Ben je echt zwanger?" _Dat stond erop.

Lizzie kon het niet meer uithouden. 'Ja!' riep ze uit terwijl ze recht sprong. 'Ja, ja, ja, ja, JA! Ja, ik ben echt zwanger. _Nou en_?'

De hele klas staarde Lizzie verbaast aan, en zelfs professor Kist leek te merken dat er iets niet aan de haak was.

'Ehm… zei u iets, juffrouw, ehm… Pollupol?'

Lizzie ging met een zucht weer zitten. 'Nee hoor, professor. Niets.'

Lizzie beseft wel dat ze een grote fout had gemaakt om het zo uit te schreeuwen, maar ze gaf er niet meer om. Pech voor degene die het erg vonden, maar haar deed het niets meer. Helemaal niets.

* * *

**En, wat vonden jullie van het chapter?? een reviewtje waard?? please, review. en, het kan zijn dat het weer lang gaat duren voor een volgende update. Maar, ik zweer dat ik veel ga typen in de kerstvakantie! i swear in the name of rum!!**

**en, is het een review waard?? geeft me moet om te typen!!!**

**XX Celia**


	19. Gevolgen

**Hallo daar! Hier ben ik weer! En met een klein stukje chapter dan nog wel!!!**

**Ja, wel, een klein, inderdaad. en hoe?? wel, ik heb namelijk examens. Nog steeds, morgen Nederlands. maar, ik dacht, laat ik even pauze nemen en mijn lectuur (wat ook nederlands is) uitbreiden. Of whatever het woord dan is.**

**En!! ik ga bedankjes geven!! (ofzo...) Ik ga mensen bedanken!! Of in ieder geval hier hun namen zetten... Ja!! dat ga ik doen!! Namen zetten, en reageren op... reviewtjes, etcetera. jaaa! dat ga ik doen!!**

**CaptainSparrow-luv. : Wel, ehm... bedankt voor je review. Leer goed voor jouw examens! en, veel suc7!**

**Love Fantasy : Wel, jij ook bedankt!! en, ik weet dat jij al examens hebt gehad, dus, ehm... weet ik veel, ga maar lekker verder vloeken op jouw regering daar in Nederland. Aangezien wij hier in België al maanden zonder regering zitten, gaat dat bij ons nogal moeilijk... Maar goed, en Lizzie is inderdaad gek aan het worden. Maar, dat was ze toch al.  
****  
Cicillia : Jij meter... hm, ik denk niet dat dat gaat gaan. Dan gaat iedereen iets van familie willen worden, en dan wordt het nogal... chaos. Niet dat ik iets tegen chaos heb (ik ben juist een voorstander). maar, ik heb hier in m'n hoofd een plot. een, wel, CHAOS plot! ofzo...**

**guardiansplace : Ja, ik zweer op mijn heilige rum (die by the way op is... moet nieuwe gaan halen. help me te herinneren, hé!) dat ik me tijdens de Kerstvakantie ga suf typen. maar, aangezien er nu al een stukje is... SUPRISE!! ofzo... denk ik... heb zo'n flauw vermoeden... ...**

**Tazzie21 : Mja, ik had zin of ze vreemd te laten doen. dus, dan doe ik dat ook gewoon! en bedankt voor je review!!**

**Veronica mars : Whoa! eehm, bedankt?? Jaa! bedankt!! Man, heb ik nu echt zo'n verslavende verhalen?? hopelijk zijn ze niet schadelijk. Waarschijnlijk enkel voor je gezond verstand. Niet dat ik dat heb. maar goed, bedankt!!**

**RIR17 : Whoa, nog zo'n roeper over here!! Wel, jij ook bedankt!! Ik doe gewoon heel vreemd, en zet dat in mijn verhalen. Enig verschil: mijn vriendinnen op school krijgen er iets van als ik vreemd doe, of over fanfiction begin... Maar goed, BEDANKT!!**

**Enne, dat was het zo ongeveer... En alle andere lezers: reviews bijten niet!! en ik zeker niet! en al helemaal niet als ik er eentje krijg!**

**en nu gaan we lezen. enjoy!!**

* * *

19. Gevolgen.

Wel, na zo'n halve week was heel, maar dan ook héél de school op de hoogte. Tot de kat van Vilder en Foppe toe. Niet dat Lizzie of Sirius zich daar iets van aan trokken. Neen, het waren andere dingen gevolgen die hun stoorden.

'Toe nou.'

'Neen.'

'Maar-' probeerde Lizzie nog een keer.

'Lizzie! Ik zei neen!' riep Mike, de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam uit.

'Hé, kom op. Ik kan best wel oppassen zodat ik-'

'Lizzie, neen is neen!'

'Maar-'

_'Neen!' _riep Mike weer. 'Lizzie, je bent zwanger. Ik laat je echt geen zwerkbal spelen, en zéker niet Drijven, als je zwanger bent!'

'Dat kan je me niet aandoen!' riep Lizzie kwaad uit. 'Dat kan je niet maken! Je meent het niet, dat meen je gewoon niet!'

'Wel, ik meen het zeker,' zei Mike koelbloedig. 'Als je Zoeker was geweest, of misschien Wachter, had ik het nog even kunnen toelaten. Maar je bent Drijfster, Lizzie, en dat is veel te gevaarlijk.'

'Goed, dan wissel ik met James van positie: hij Drijft, ik Zoek,' besloot ze.

'Lizzie,' zei Mike. Lizzie keek ben nu recht aan. 'Neen.'

Lizzie keek hem furieus aan. Eerst leek het alsof ze ging ontploffen van woede, maar daarna werd haar gezichtsuitdrukking weer kalmer. En daarna liep ze stampvoetend weg.

Lizzie haatte het. Niet meer mogen Zwerkballen, alleen omdat ze zwanger was! En met het dansen mocht ze ook al niet teveel kuren meer uithalen, en Remus had haar verboden om nog met volle maan mee te gaan vanaf nu. Aaaaaaahrg! Ze kon het niet aan! Dit was zo oneerlijk.

Echt, Lizzie haatte deze gevolgen.

* * *

**En ,ik herhaal: reviews bijten niet!! (examens wel... denk ik. (man ik ben echt vaag, joh!))(whoa!!)**

**En toch bijten reviews niet.**


	20. Shoppen à la Zweinstein

**Whii! nieuw chapter!! Speciaal voor Free! Omdat ze net haar kans op 150 euro cash aan DVD's en vooral CD's heeft verloren, ondanks dat ze de meeste vragen juist had. Op JIM TV. Dus, daarom, voor Free**

**en, ENJOY!!**

* * *

20. Shoppen à la Zweinstein.

De tijd was voorbij gevlogen. Veel spectaculairs was er niet gebeurd. Het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor zou zwaar verloren hebben tegen Zwadderich, als James niet net op tijd d snaai had weten te bemachtigen.

Nu was de kerstvakantie begonnen, en het kasteel leek wel uitgestorven. Iedereen leek naar huist gegaan te zijn. Enkel Lizzie, Lily, James, Sirius en Remus waren nog in het kasteel. En wat leerkrachten, maar die tellen niet.

Toen ze de eerste ochtend aankwamen bij het ontbijt, zagen ze alle professoren aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Anderling, Slakhoorn, Perkamentus, en nog wat anderen zaten gewoon doodleuk aan de tafel van Griffoendor te ontbijten!

Toen ze de tafel naderden, zei Perkamentus dat er toch niet zoveel mensen waren, dus dat ze het zich even goed gezellig konden maken. De vijf vrienden knikten, gingen zitten, en namen gelijk iets te eten.

'A ja,' zei Perkamentus na even. 'Dat wou ik nog zeggen. Wij, de leraren dus, waren van plan om dit jaar een Kerstbal te organiseren. Maar, aangezien we met zo weinig zijn, vroegen we ons af of het wel de moeite was om het te laten doorgaan. Wat vinden jullie?'

'Ja!' was het antwoord onmiddellijk.

'Maar, een Kerstbal is zo cliché,' merkte Lizzie op. 'Kunnen we er geen Nieuwjaarsfuif van maken, ofzo?'

Alle leraren die hadden zitten luisteren keken Lizzie vreemd aan, maar haar vrienden waren het ondertussen al niet meer als gewend. Ondanks dat Lizzie zwanger was, en dus ondertussen al een aardig buikje had, was zij altijd degene die met de meest blitse ideeën kwam aanzetten.

Maar goed, een Nieuwjaarsfuif werd het dus, en Lizzie en Lily hadden toestemming gekregen om naar de Wegisweg te gaan. Onder toeziend oog van Anderling, dat wel. Ze hadden Dreuzelkledij aangetrokken voor de makkelijkheid, en waren met het haardvuur vertrokken.

'Oke,' zei Anderling zodra ze in de Lekke Ketel waren aangekomen. 'En waar willen jullie eerst heen?'

Maar Lizzie en Lily hoorden het al lang niet meer. Die waren linea recta door gelopen, en stonden nu al op de Wegisweg voor de etalage van de eerste kledingwinkel.

'Kijk, die rok daar! Die is leuk!' zei Lily.

'Ja! En dat jurkje daar! Prachtig!' gilde Lizzie.

Anderling zuchtte diep, en liep naar hun toe. 'Wel, als het zo leuk is, ga dan passen!'

Dit moest Anderling geen twee keer zeggen. Nog geen twee tellen later stonden de meiden in de rekken te zoeken. Anderling sloeg eerst haar ogen ten hemen, maar besloot achteraf toch maar ook naar binnen te gaan. Ze liep naar een willekeurig rek, en begon verschillende galajurken te bekijken.

Lizzie en Lily hadden ondertussen al ieder zo'n 15 stuks vast, en ze liepen nu naar de kleedkamer.

Lizzie hing alles aan een kapstok, en nam als eerste een lange zwarte splitjurk. Toen Lizzie de kleedkamer uitkwam, zag ze Lily staan met een zwierig wit rokje en een fel topje.

'Fel,' zei Lizzie.

'Chic,' antwoordde Lily. 'Zeg, ehm,' vervolgde ze vertwijfeld. 'weet jij of het klassenkledij moet zijn, of of het fuifkledij mag zijn?'

'Geen flauw idee,' zei Lizzie, die juist hetzelfde had willen vragen. 'Kom, we vragen het wel aan Anderling.' Lily knikte, en samen liepen ze naar de kassa, waar Anderling druk stond te discussiëren met de kassierster.

'Zie, ik vind het model van de jurk echt leuk. Alleen, ik haat de kleur.' Anderling hield een groene jurk met zilveren accenten vast. 'Hebben jullie die niet ook toevallig in rood en goud?'

'Neen, sorry,' zei de kassierster. 'Het enige wat we nog hebben in rood en goud zijn cheerleaderpakjes.'

Lizzie en Lily keken elkaar aan, en schoten prompt in de lach. En hun gelach werd nog erger toen de kassierster de cheerleaderpakjes bovenhaalde. En het gezicht van Anderling, dat was gewoon goud waard. Handenvol Galjoenen zou Lizzie er voor geven om daar een foto van kunnen te pakken!

'Ehm,' zei Anderling geschrokken bij het zien van de pakjes. 'Neen. Toch maar niet.'

Lizzie stapte naar voren en bekeek de topjes. 'Ik vind ze leuk. Kom Lily! Passen!' Lizzie nam de topjes en rokjes van de kassierster over en gooide een paar naar Lily.

Maar, zodra Lizzie het pakje aan had, begon ze te mokken.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Lily.

'Hm,' antwoordde Lizzie nors.

Lily zuchtte. 'Oke, we komen ook wel eens shoppen voor zwangerschapskleding, en daarna voor iets leuk. Maar, nu moeten we kleding hebben voor de Nieuwjaarsfuif. En, jij bent het. Je weet er wel wat van te maken!'

Lizzie knikte zwakjes. Ze gingen verder passen, en totslot, toen ze alles hadden geprobeerd, geshowd, gekeurd en nog een keer geprobeerd, stonden ze aan de kassa. Lizzie legde alles op de balie, en begon naar haar geldbundel te zoeken.

'Neem je dat cheerleaderpakje nu toch?' vroeg Lizzie verbaasd.

'Uhu,' zei Lizzie. 'Ik bedoel, ik ben niet eeuwig zwanger, en ik mag toch ook wel iets hebben.'

'Ja, dat is waar,' beaamde Lily.

'Neen neen neen neen neen neen NEEN!' hoorden ze ineens van de andere kassa, vanachter in de winkel. 'Ik wil _dit_ model, maar in _rood _en _goud_!'

Lizzie en Lily draaiden zich om, en zagen Anderling staan met nog steeds dezelfde groen en zilveren jurk. Ze keken elkaar even aan, en draaiden zich toen terug naar de kassierster die hun spullen aan het afrekenen was.

Even later stonden ze weer buiten, en Anderling zat nog een beetje te mokken over de jurk.

'Echt, het was zo'n prachtmodel. Maar, de kleur…' Ze zuchtte.

'Ehm… Oke…' verbrak Lily de stilte. 'Ik stel voor om nu schoenen te gaan halen.'

'Prima idee!' zei Lizzie onmiddellijk. 'Ehm, professor? Komt u nog?'

En een tiental minuten later stonden ze dus in de schoenenwinkel. Lizzie had een paar zwarte botten met een vlam op, die motortjes hadden ingebouwd, zodat je ermee kon mee vliegen.

'Lizzie, je waagt het niet!' riep Lily voor ongeveer de helft van het van de winkel. Maar het had geen zin. Lizzie stond alweer naar een paar witte sportschoenen met sterke vering te kijken. Mét de motorbotjes onder haar arm.

Een dikke twee uur later stonden ze aan de kassa. Anderling had deze keer wél iets naar haar smaak gevonden: Rode naaldhaken met gouden linten. Lily had twee paar: kleine witte hakjes, en zwarte botten tot halverwege haar onderbenen, en Lizzie…

Wel, Lizzie had wat je kunt noemen, een beetje overdreven. Een beetje veel. Heel veel. Héél erg veel. 9 paar had ze gekocht, om precies te zijn. Een nieuw paar spitsen, een paar witte sprotschoenen met heel sterke vering, de motorbotjes, zwarte botten zonder hak tot aan haar knie, donker bruine enkellaarsjes mét hak, gouden ballerina's, rode pumps, witte hakjes met zilveren linten, en dan nog een paar sandalen met koordjes.

'Wow,' zei Lily toen ze dat alles zag. 'Dat is… Veel.'

'Ik wet het, maar, ik had echt een tekort!' zei Lizzie onmiddellijk als verdediging. 'Ik heb heel deze zomer zitten lopen met mijn schoenen van vorig jaar! En voor in de winter had ik één _kapot _paar. Mijn spitsen waren gewoon aan vervanging toe, en de sportschoenen zijn ook voor te dansen, anders gaan mijn schoenen te snel kapot, en-'

'Hey, Lizzie, voor mij si het goed, hoor,' onderbrak Lily het ellenlange geraas van Lizzie. 'Zolang jij maar betaald.' _'Shoenen-geobserdeerd mens'_ dacht Lily.

'Uhu,' zei Lizzie enkel, en ze haalde haar geldbuidel boven en begon te tellen. Daarna rekende Lily af, en ten slotte Anderling. Je kon haar nog horen mompellen over: 'Jammer van de jurk, mooi model,' en 'maar schoenen zijn mooi, en mooie kleur. Jaja, de schoenen…'

Wat je schoenen-geobserdeerd noemt.

* * *

**En, wat vonden jullie ervan?? En, nog altijd, DE REVIEWS BIJTEN NIET! En ik moeten zeggen, Love Fantasy, dat jij dan heel rare reviews krijgt. xD!**

**Naja! Reviewen! ze maken mij happy! **

**XXX Celia**


	21. de Nieuwjaarsfuif

**Hallo allemaal daarzo! Ja, alweer een update. En een beetje sneller dan ik zelf wou, maar, er is een reden, want, namelijk:**

**_IK HEB 100 REVIEWS!!!!_**

**En daar ben ik echt ZO blij mee! 100! 100! Dus, ik ga hier alle mensen zetten die ooit gereviewd hebben:**

**Aunocha  
amélie  
CaptainSparrow-luv.  
Cicillia  
****Cinny75  
****dirk  
****Elaiko  
gardiansplace  
gibbs with the hips  
Love Fantasy  
Myrthe  
RIR17  
Roertje  
tazzie21  
veronicamarsfanneke  
wolve**

**En, dat zijn al heel wat mensen. Echt, ik sta versteld. en 100 reviews! Niet normaal gewoon.  
Dus, daarom wil ik een feestje houden! zet de draakwisky, boterbier, Oude Klare's jonge borrel, rum, en andere dranken klaar, en idem ditto voor alle hapjes. PIZZA! (o.a.)Maar, pas op voor die kuikencanons!! (of hoe zo ook mogen heten)**

**En, muziek! Neem je CD's maar mee! alles is welkom!**

**en dan gaan we nu een feesjeuh bouwen! Whoa! ik ben echt wel blij! mijn dag kan niet meer stuk! Dus, bedankt! iedereen die ooit reviewde! en aan alle andere lezers die niet reviewen, die er wel zijn, denk ik... whatever. aan die lezers, als jullie je naam ook hier eens willen zien staan, dan moet je (juist ja) reviewen! dan gaan we nu voor de 150! en daarna voor de 200! En zo gaan we blijven gaan! **

**En nogmaals bedankt aan iedereen!**

**En dan is hier het chapter. En, kijk eens naar de titel? blijkbaar gaat iedereen hier feesten!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

21. De Nieuwjaarsfuif

Kerst was gepasseerd, en vanavond was het de Nieuwjaarsfuif. Het ging waarschijnlijk niet zoveel voorstellen, maar Lizzie en Lily waren uren bezig met hun kleding. En dát bleek de moeite waard, achteraf.

Toen Lizzie de trap van de meisjesslaapzalen afleed, viel de mond van Sirius open. Lizzie had de zwarte splitjurk aan, gecombineerd met zilveren mouwen die tot iets over haar elleboog reikten, de witte hakjes met e zilveren linten, en in har haar had ze een zilveren speld, waar verscheidene lokken uitvielen. Ze zag er, ondanks de formele kleding, toch heel feestelijk uit. Het enige nadeel was haar dikke buik. Ze had hem willen verbergen met een riem, maar Lily had hem afgenomen, met de mededeling dat het er enkel erger door opviel.

Lizzie moest lachen om de reactie van Sirius, die nog steeds met open mond staarde. Ze liep naar hem toen en ging zitten op zijn schoot in de bank.

Een kleine minuut later kwam Lily ook naar beneden, en was het de beurt aan James om te staren.

Lily droeg een licht blauwe jurk, met bijpassend topje dat haar navel bloot liet. (En waar Lizzie stik jaloers op was geweest.) Haar haar had ze in een halve dot. Ze moest lachen toen ze de reactie van James zag, en leek het niet eens erg te vinden.

'En?' vroeg ze. 'Vertrekken we?'

Iedereen knikte, en stond recht. Samen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal. Toen ze daar aankwamen, waren ze verbijsterd. De Grote Zaal was prachtig versierd. Ze waren met stomheid geslagen.

'Zalig!' riep Lily plotseling. 'Mag ik de karaoké uitproberen?'

Iedereen keek om, en zag de karaoké machine staan, dicht bij de dansvloer.

'Ja!' gilde Lizzie 'Dansen!' En ze stormde de dansvloer op.

'Wat is karaoké?' vroeg James, en Sirius liep linea recta naar het buffet. Waar Remus als stond…

De leraren kwamen een klein kwartiertje later binnen, en ze leken nogal verbaasd toen ze Lizzie en Lily zagen dansen, Sirius en Remus bij het buffet zagen staan, en James de karaoké-machine stond te bestuderen. Maar, daarna liepen ze rustig door, sommigen naar het buffet, anderen de dansvloer op.

Na nog een halfuur gedanst te hebben met Lily begon Lizzie een beetje moe te worden. Dus liepen ze samen naar het buffet, en pakten gelijk een bord en begonnen op te scheppen.

'Wel leuk, hé,' zei Lizzie.

'Ja, inderdaad,' bevestigde Lily. 'En, jongens. Wat hebben jullie voorlopig al gedaan?'

'Ehm…' zei Sirius nadenkend. 'Gegeten, en… Dat is 't.'

'A ja,' zei Lizzie. 'Wel, al goed ge…geten, blijkbaar,' vroeg Lizzie.

'Ja, hoor! Super!' zei James enthousiast.

Lily rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik wil karaoké zingen,' melde ze.

'Welk liedje?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Geen idee, misschien kan ik-'

Lily werd abrupt verstoord door een mededeling van professor Perkamentus.

'Ja, hallo iedereen! Ik zou graag even iets zeggen. Ondanks het feit dat we maar met heel weinig zijn, hebben we toch een band gereserveerd, en, wel, hier zijn ze dan. Applaus voor _THE ROCKY HORROR'S_!'

Lizzie en Lily schoten recht. 'Die van die film!?' riep Lily.

'Ik denk het wel!' gilde Lizzie terug. Ze probeerde door de rook te turen, die samen met een deuntje was gekomen. 'Ja!' riep Lizzie. 'De hele crew staat er! Kom, dansen! Jongens, meekomen!'

Wel, het was niet alsof ze de keuze hadden. Dus gingen Sirius, Remus en James gedwee mee, om mee te dansen op _Lets do the timewarp again!_ die door de hele crew van Rocky Horror.

Alle andere mensen die nog niet op de dansvloer stonden, kwamen er nu wel bij staan, en iedereen begon op de Timewarp te dansen.

'LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAAAAAAAAIN!' galmde het voor een laatste keer door de zaal, en toen was het lied gedaan. Al snel gevolgd door het volgende nummer.

Twee uur later waren The Rocky Horror's weer vetrokken, en was de karaoké begonnen. Professor Stronk had een ballade gezongen, en professor Slakhoorn een ode aan het één of ander. (Sirius was ervan geschrokken dat het niet om de gekonfijte ananas ging). Maar, verder was er niets gebeurd, en Lizzie besloot dan maar samen met Lily een nummer te zingen.

Dus, zo gezegd zo gedaan, en even later kon je _Ring The Alarm_ van Beyoncé horen. En daarmee was het vuur dan ook weer aangestoken. Na hun gingen er weer veel meer zingen, waaronder Lily alleen, professor Vector en professor Banning, maar ook Anderling mocht tellen, net als Hagrid. De hele zaal was met (halve) stomheid geslagen toen Sirius en Remus een nummer van Samy Deluxe begonnen te wrappen, en iedereen was helemaal geshokkeerd toen Perkamentus mee begon te doen.

Al bij al, de Nieuwjaarsfuif was een groot succes.

* * *

**En, hoe was het feest-chapter? Ik ben nog steeds inn de stemming, in ieder geval! 100 reviews, ik kan er nog steeds niet van over.**

**maar, nogmaals, iedereen bedankt, en, onthoud: review 1tje meer extra review sneller meer sneller nog een feestje!**

**dikke dikke dikke kussen en knuffels,**

**_Celia!_**


	22. 1 april

**En, jawel, dames en heren (als die er zijn, dan.) weer een nieuw chapter! En wat zeggen we dan? (Hoopt in koor een "dankje Celia" te horen. Hoort niets)**

**Ahum. Oke dan. Wel, ik krijg geen reactie? Whatever. Gaan jullie daar achter de computer maar lekker lezen, en dan ga ik... verder forummen (A)**

**XXX Celia**

* * *

22. 1 april

Het was ondertussen alweer maart, en Lizzies buik werd steeds dikker en dikker. Ook shopte de baby geregeld, zodat het voor Lizzie steeds moeilijker werd om de lessen te kunnen blijven volgen.

Sirius leek het geweldig te vinden. Hij was altijd bij Lizzie, en vond het heerlijk om de baby te voelen schoppen.

Remus, daarentegen, had het soms nogal te verduren met kwade familieleden. Godzijdank had Lizzies vader er zich al mee kunnen verzoenen, anders wist Lizzie niet of ze het aan zou gekund hebben.

En Lily en James… Wel, die waren meer met elkaar bezig dan met iets of iemand anders, tegenwoordig, nu ze ook effectief een koppel vormden. Toen ze het goede nieuws kwamen vertellen, hadden Lizzie, Remus en Sirius enkel _"Eindelijk!"_ kunnen zuchten.

Nu was het eind maart, en ze hadden les Gedaanteverwisseling. De baby stampte voor de zoveelste keer die les, en Anderling leek het niet meer aan te kunnen. Zeker niet door de rumoerige reactie van de rest van de klas.

'Juffrouw Lupos,' begon Anderling op besliste toon. 'Het lijkt met beter dat u de komende weken blijft rusten en niet meer deelneemt aan de lessen, tot na uw bevalling.'

Lizzie leek eerst te willen protesteren, maar haalde toen haar schouders op, en liep zonder mokken of morren de klas uit. Geen les, met toestemming. Onder dwang, eigenlijk. Best wel cool.

Ongeveer een klein weekje later…

'Het is zo oneerlijk! Waarom mag ik niet naar de les? Zelfs vandaag niet! Toe nou, één dagje, daar komt het nu echt niet op aan!'

Lizzie sloeg kwaad haar armen over elkaar. Het was vandaag 1 april, de dag waar alle fratsen van de Marauders een normaliteit werden, en alle normaliteiten hard versterkt werden. En Lizzie, die was gedoemd om in bed te blijven.

'Ik weet dat het verschrikkelijk is,' zei Sirius. 'Maar, we houden je op de hoogte. Ik neem de Tweewegspiegel mee, oke? Ik zie je graag.' Sirius gaf nog snel een kusje op haar mond, en vertrok toen naar de les, waar hij al een kwartier te laat voor was.

Tijdens de middag liepen Sirius, Remus, James en Lily naar de leerlingenkamer, toen er ineens iets in Sirius' binnenzak begon te glimmen. Snel haalde hij de Tweewegspiegel er uit, en zag Lizzie zitten.

'Hallo!' zei hij vrolijk. 'We zijn onderweg, even geduld, en dan hoor je alles, okay?'

'Ja, goed,' zei Lizzie in de spiegel. 'Maar, kan je misschien opschieten, want… Wel, ik ben bevallen.'

'_Wat!?!?!'_ gilde Sirius, en hij begon te springen. James, Lily en Remus volgden zijn voorbeeld, en in no-time waren ze in de slaapzaal waar Lizzie lag. Mét een dikke buik.

'1 april!' riep Lizzie. 'Sorry, ik weet dat het grof en smerig is, maar, ik heb hier helemaal niets te doen,' zette ze er gelijk achter

Sirius keek even teleurgesteld, maar gaf Lizzie toch een zoen op haar voorhoofd, en één op haar buik. En daarna begonnen ze te vertellen over hun 1 april-grappen. Lizzie werd het meeste verrast door Lily, die één of andere grap over Slakhoorn had uitgesproken, zodat die heel de tijd foute en dubbelzinnige opmerkingen gaf.

Maar, na een tijdje moesten ze terug naar de les. En dus bleef Lizzie weer achter.

Tijdens het laatste lesuur van die dag (Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst) gebeurde het weer: de Tweewegspiegel begon te gloeien, en Lizzie verscheen er weer in.

'Oh nee!' riep Sirius toen Lizzie had gezegd dat ze bevallen was. 'Zelfs een draak stoot zich geen twee keer tegen dezelfde steen, Liz. Denk maar niet dat ik je weer geloof!'

Maar, toen Sirius op het einde van de dag Lizzie niet vond in de slaapzaal, leerlingenkamer of in de keukens, besloot hij, na drie keer alle mogelijke plekken afgezocht te hebben, toch maar naar de ziekenzaal te gaan.

'Aha, je bent er dus toch nog!' zei Lizzie toen Sirius de ziekenzaal binnenkwam.

Sirius leek oprecht verbaasd toen hij Lizzie zag zitten. Hij wou iets zeggen, maar zijn mond viel open, en hij begon met een nogal overdreven visimitatie.

'Wat nu?' vroeg Lizzie. 'Je dacht toch niet dat ik twee keer dezelfde grap zou uithalen? Dat is zwak, en ik ben niet zwak, dus, ik doe dat niet.'

Sirius leek eindelijk iets door zijn keel te krijgen. Of toch betere poging te doen tot. 'Je- je- je bent- bent- écht bevallen?'

'Ja, deehee,' zei Lizzie. 'Dacht je dat ik hier voor mijn pleziertje lig? En waar zou die dikke buik van mij dan naartoe geweest zijn, hé?'

'Maar- maar-' stotterde Sirius.

Lizzie zuchtte en reikte naar het wiegje dat naast haar bed stond. Ze haalde een lief, klein baby'tje tevoorschijn, gewikkeld in een roze dekentje. Sirius' verbaasde blik werd omgeruild voor een zachte, tedere blik. Maar die veranderde weer naar verbaasd toen Lizzie weer naar het wiegje reikte en nog een kleintje op haar schoot legde.

'Whoa!' riep Sirius uit, en hij viel naar achter. 'Twee!?'

* * *

**Hoezo, ik eindig wel vaak met cliff's? Hoe kom je erop! **

**Wel, laat me weten wat je er van vond!! kussies!!**


	23. De tweeling

**Kijk kijk kijk! ik update! goed he! Ja, ik dacht, ik ga de lezers niet TE lang in spanning houden. Dus, update ik maar!**

**ik wil even alle reviewers bedanken! En, aan iedereen, reviewers, en lezers die neit reviewen, **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

23. De tweeling

'_Whoa!' riep Sirius uit, en hij viel naar achter. 'Twee!?'_

'Ehm, ja,' zei Lizzie, niet-begrijpend waarom Sirius zo schrok. 'Een tweeling, twee meisjes. Had ik dat niet gezegd?'

'Neen!' riep Sirius nog helemaal hysterisch.

'Ow,' zei Lizzie. 'Wel, Sirius, ik was zwanger van een tweeling, en daar ben ik net van bevallen,' zei Lizzie snel, en vrolijk knikkend.

Sirius zei niets, en keek enkel geschokt van Lizzie naar de tweeling en terug.

'Ehm, Sirius, gaat het wel?' vroeg Lizzie bezorgd.

En Godzijdank dat er veel bedden in de Ziekenzaal stonden, want anders was Sirius, die flauw gevallen was, op de harde grond terecht gekomen zijn.

Madame Plijster, die toch had gemerkt dat er iets niet aan de haak was, kwam even kijken. Ze zag de bewusteloze Sirius half op het bed liggen, en draaide zich terug om, mopperend over 'die jeugd van tegenwoordig' en 'in mijn tijd' en nog wat van dat.

Even later kwamen Remus, Lily en James de Ziekenzaal binnen.

'Oooooooooh,' zei Lily. 'Ze zijn zo schattig! Mag ik er eentje even vasthouden?'

Lizzie grijnsde en knikte bevestigend. Remus nam gelijk het andere kleintje in zijn armen. James moest ook glimlachen bij het zien van de twee kleintjes. Maar, toen hij achterom keek, keek hij verbaasd.

'Wat is er met hem gebeurd?' vroeg hij, met zijn duim wijzend naar Sirius.

'Flauwgevallen,' antwoordde Lizzie. 'Zeg, jullie wisten toch dat het een tweeling was, hè?'

'Ja, hoezo?' vroeg Remus.

'Wel, Sirius wist blijkbaar van niets.'

'Neen?' vroeg James verbaasd.

'Nee,' was het antwoord van Lizzie.

'Echt helemaal niet?' vroeg Lily. Lizzie schudde haar hoofd. 'Ow…'

Iedereen was een paar tellen stil, haalden toen hun schouders op en gingen verder met de baby's te vertroetelen. 'Aah! Het zijn zo'n schatjes!' riep Lily na een tijdje uit. 'Maar, weet je al de namen?'

'Ehm, wel,eigenlijk niet,' bekende Lizzie. 'Ik had gehoopt dat Sirius een idee ging hebben, maar-'

'Die is nog steeds bewusteloos,' maakte Remus haar zin af. Lizzie knikte bevestigend.

Remus rolde met zijn ogen, en legde het kindje terug bij Lizzie. 'We zijn zo terug,' zei hij. 'James, kom je mee?'

James sprong recht van het bed waar Sirius op lag. Hij had hem wakker proberen te porren, wat niet zo goed ging.

Even later kwamen ze terug, met elk twee emmers in hun handen. IJskoud water, blijkbaar, aangezien er ijsblokjes in het water zaten. Lizzie en Lily schoten gelijk in een geluidloze lachbui.

'Drie, twee, één,' telden James en Remus tezamen af.

'_Aaaaaaaaaagr!'_

Sirius was recht gesprongen. Helemaal doorweekt was hij. Hij begon heel vreemd met zijn armen te zwaaien, en te springen, gelijk toen hij op zijn benen stond.

'Sirius, is er iets?' vroeg Lily.

'Ik vermoed dat er een ijsblokje in zijn broek zit,' zei Lizzie.

'Ja, vrij zeker van,' zei Remus.

'Honderd procent zeker,' besloot James.

Maar goed, zodra Sirius gedaan had met het springen en vreemd doen (er waren wel vijf ijsblokjes uit zijn broek gekomen, en drie uit zijn hemd, maar goed) stond hij weer stil.

'Twee?' herhaalde Sirius.

Lizzie kon zich er maar met moeite van weerhouden om met haar hoofd tegen de muur te bonken. 'Ja, twee,' zei ze. 'Zoveel dus,' vervolgde ze, terwijl ze twee vingers in de lucht.

'Ja ja,' zei Sirius. 'Tellen kan ik nu nog net, maar- Lizzie trok haar wenkbrauwen op toen Sirius zijn zin niet afmaakte.

'Och, whatever,' zei hij toen maar. 'Je m'en fous!'

'Hé, sinds wanneer spreek jij Frans?' Iedereen keek Lizzie vreemd aan. 'Ehm… laat ook maar.'

'Ja, liefst,' zei Remus. 'Ik_ haat _dat Frans gekwetter!'

'Oui, vraiment? Ce n'est pas _si_ difficile, tu sais.' Iedereen keek vreemd naar Lizzie. 'Quoi? C'est justement une langue!'

'En tot zover het ge-Frans,' zei James bij het zien van Remus' uitdrukking.

'Dank je,' zei Remus, nog steeds met zijn ogen toe.

'Maar goed, waarom vonden jullie het zo hoognodig om vier emmers ijsblokjeswater over mijn hoofd te kieperen?' vroeg Sirius.

'Wel, wij zouden graag de kleintjes met een naam kunnen noemen,' zei Lily. 'En we hebben nog geen namen, dus, jij moet helpen.'

'Ow,' zei Sirius. 'Ehm, okay… Wat dacht je van… Alice?'

Lizzie fronste haar wenkbrauwen. 'Zoals dat ander meisje van Griffoendor in ons jaar, bedoel je?'

Sirius leek geschokt. 'Zit er een Alice bij ons in Griffoendor? In ons jaar?' Iedereen knikte. 'Ow…'

'Maar goed,' verbrak Lizzie de stilte. 'Alice klinkt op zich wel leuk. En dan, de andere naam?'

'Eehm… Elise?' Iedereen keek vreemd naar James.

'Wat nu? Dat klinkt gewoon leuk samen! Alice en Elise!'

'Mja, akkoord, maar, dat klinkt nogal…'

'Als Lizzie,' maakte Lizzie de zin van Sirius af.

'Hm, maar, weet jij iets beters?' wierp James tegen.

Lizzie dacht na, en moest toegeven. Iets beters had zij ook niet in gedachte.

'Alice en Elise,' zei Sirius bedachtzaam. 'Weet je, zo slecht klinkt dat nu ook weer niet.'

'Neen, eigenlijk niet,' zei Lizzie. 'Alice en Elise… Dat word het!'

Iedereen begon even te juichen, maar daarna werd het duidelijk dat er nog een meter en peter gekozen moest worden.

'Wel, da's makkelijk,' zei Sirius. 'James, jij bent peter van Elise, en Remus, jij van Alice!'

'Ehm, okay!' stemden Remus en James in.

' En Lily! Jij bent meter! Zeg maar dat ik het gezegd heb!' riep Lizzie onmiddellijk.

'Okay! Maar, van allebei?' vroeg ze. Daar wist Lizzie geen antwoord op.

Juist op dat moment kwam Anderling binnen stormen. 'Is het waar? Is het echt waar? Is Lizzie bevallen? Op _deze_ dag? Op 1 april? Wat is dit voor zieke grap?!'

Lizzie moest weer het nuchtere antwoord geven. 'Wel, geen grap, en al helemaal geen zieke, aangezien ik echt bevallen ben, en de tweeling kerngezond is.'

Anderlings mond viel open toen ze Alice en Elise zag. Ze liep naar het bed toe, en bekeek de tweeling.

Plots verscheen er een duivelse blik in Lizzies ogen, maar ze wist haar gelaat in plooi te houden.

'Ehm, professor,' Anderling keek om naar Lizzie. 'Wilt u meter worden van Alice?' Lizzie trok bij die vraag haar engelengezichtje.

'Ja… Ja natuurlijk,' zei Anderling, die nog steeds verrast naar de tweeling keek.

Plotseling kon je iets de hoek om horen scheuren, en zag je iemand de Ziekenzaal binnen vallen.

'Whoa! Rusig! Iedereen kalm blijven! Ik ben er!' schreeuwde hij.

De mond van Lizzie, Lily, Sirius, James en Remus vielen open. Alleen Anderling leek niets gehoord te hebben.

'Professor Perkamentus?' zeiden ze allemaal in koor. En toen vervolgde Lizzie: 'Professor, hebt u nu rollerskates aan?'

'Ja, blits hé! Ik heb ze ergens in een Dreuzelwinkel in Londen gekocht. Leuk hé,' zei hij, terwijl hij tot stilstand probeerde te komen.

Iedereen zijn mond hing nog open. Dit sloeg echt alles: een stokoude man, met een gigantisch lange grijze baard, in één van zijn grijs-zwarte gewaden, met knalrode rollerskates onder.

'Ehm… Juist ja,' zei Lizzie, die als eerste weer bijkwam. 'Leuk…'

Sirius, die het blijkbaar mega cool vond, flapte dat er gelijk uit. 'Da's kei stoer!' gevolgd door een 'Professor, wilt u suikeroom worden?'

Iedereen keek Sirius nu heel vreemd aan, maar, Sirius keek enkel hoopvol, en Lizzie zat ook haar hoofd eraf te schudden.

'Ja! Toe nou, alsjeblieft?' vroeg ze.

'Natuurlijk!' riep Perkamentus. 'Waarom niet? Wacht, ik zal alvast suikerboontjes bestellen, ofzo. Voor?'

'Alice en Elise,' zei iedereen in koor.

'Okay,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ben zo terug!' En hij vertrok weer met zijn rollerskates.

James keek de dingen vreemd na, en haalde toen zijn schouders op. Er bestaan vreemdere dingen dan een oude man op rollerskates…

Oke, eerlijk? Niet dus! Maar toch…

* * *

**En, wat vonden jullie van het chapter? Reviews zijn altijd welkom, kretiek, commentaar, alles! Let me know wat je er vaan vond!**

**XXX Celia**


	24. Zoals eerst

**En weer een nieuw chapter! Goed he? zeker als je weet dat ik helemaal geen inspiratie meer heb, tegenwoordig (SLIK) en dat ik nu zou moeten lezen.**

**Het is wel een kort hoofdstuk, moet ik wel zeggen. Het volgende gaat wel wat langer zijn, en dat daarna... Weet ik nog niet, aangezien ik helemaal geen inspi heb.**

**Dus, eigenlijk, mensen, als jullie iets weten wat Lizzie, Lily, Remus, James en Sirius zouden kunnen uithalen als ze niet meer op school zitten, laat het mij weten! alsjeblieft, dat smeek ik jullie! ik weet tegenwoordig helemaal niets meer, en ben daardoor toch wel een beetje wanhopig aan het worden**

**maar, veel langer ga ik jullie neit ophouden. Er is nu een nieuw chapter, dus, ik zou zeggen, LEZEN MAAR!!!**

**XXX Celia!**

* * *

24. zoals eerst.

'Lizzie! Hoe vaak heb ik het ondertussen al niet gezegd? Stop met Alice en Elise mee naar de les te nemen!'

Anderling was weer buiten haar zinnen vandaag. Het was weer een paar weken verder, en Lizzie had het al een paar keer niet kunnen laten Alice en Elise mee te nemen. Heel de klas vond het geweldig. De leraren… niet.

Lizzie zuchtte, stond recht en liep naar de koets waar Alice lag te slapen, en Elise zat te huilen.

'Ssst, stil maar meisje,' zei Lizzie op Elise te sussen. 'Ssst, rustig. Rustig liefje, het is oke.' Ze wierp een kwade blik naar Anderling. Nu ging Elise zeker niet ophouden met huilen. Waarom moest Anderling ook altijd zo roepen?

Heel de klas zat liefjes naar de baby'tjes te kijken. Waardoor Anderling nog lastiger van werd. Toen het voor haar ook duidelijk werd dat de klas niet meer ging opletten, gaf ze het op.

'Goed, les is gedaan, ga maar weg.'

Iedereen stond recht en liep naar buiten, maar niet voor eerst Lizzie gepasseerd te zijn zodat ze de kleintjes te kunnen zien. Iedereen zei iets in de stijl van 'toch zo schattig.' Als laatste gingen Sirius en Lizzie naar buiten, Lizzie met Elise in haar handen, en Sirius de koets waar Alice in lag te slapen. Ze liepen naar buiten, en gingen onder de grote eik zitten, lekker in de schaduw. Elise was ondertussen was Elise opgehouden met huilen, en keek ze gefascineerd naar het meer.

'Alles terug oke, meisje?' zei Lizzie tegen het kleintje. 'Je hoeft helemaal geen schrik te hebben van tante Anderling. Oke?'

Elise knikte niet (hoe zou het komen, ze is pas 2 maanden oud) en keek nog steeds rond. Lizzie legde haar terug in de koets, en ging zelf liggen in het gras. Ze leek te genieten van het zonnetje.

'Baahaa,' zei Remus plots. 'Binnen een paar weken examens.'

'Jep!' zei Lizzie vrolijk. 'Gaan jullie maar lekker leren voor jullie P.U.I.S.T.'en.'

Iedereen zuchtte. Lizzie was vrijgesteld van de examens. Ze kreeg een punt voor wat ze in de klas deed, en daarom werden haar resultaten gebaseerd. Zij had het dus lekker makkelijk, en hoefde niet te leren.

'Hé, komaan jongens! Dat gaat jullie best lukken,' zei Lizzie. 'Jullie hebben allemaal hersens, en nog een goed stel ook. Dit wordt een eitje.'

'Als jij het zegt…' zei Lily. Maar zelf moest ze ook wel lachen.

'Aah, ik heb zin om te dansen,' zei Lizzie plots.

'Wel, dans dan,' was het ontzettend boeiende antwoord uit vier monden.

Maar, Lizzie ging dus dansen. Waar niemand van hun jaar, of van de andere jaren nog van verschoten. Enkel wat eerstenjaartjes konden nog eens raar kijken. En het was niet alsof dat Lizzie iets kon schelen.

Met andere woorden, Lizzie kon weer haar hypere zelf zijn, en niemand kon er nu wat tegen doen. Maar dan ook niemand. GO HYPER!

* * *

**En, wat vonden jullie ervan? Tip, klik op de GO knop naast het kadertje SUBMIT REVIEW om het me te laten weten. En, nogmaals, als je ideeën hebt, laat me die ook weten, please!! **

**XXX Celia!!!**


	25. Huize Pizza

**Hallo daar!**

**Ik weet het, ik weet het, het is wel _HEEL_ erg lang geleden dat ik nog geupdate heb. Het is bij mij tegenwoordig altijd maar school, school en nog eens school. En het feit dat ik nog steeds niet veel inspiratie heb, heeft ook zo z'n parte gespeeld.  
****Ik zou dit hoofdstuk niet hebben gehad zonder Free (aka CaptainSparrow-luv.). Echt, Free, bedankt daarvoor! Heel heel heel erg bedankt!  
****Zelf vind ik het niet mijn beste hoofdstuk, verre van, maar, echt, ik heb er mijn best aan gedaan.**

**En, ga nu maar lezen!**

**XXX Celia (in een non-stop tijdsnood)**

* * *

25. Huize Pizza

'Wij hebben een huisje! Wij hebben een huisje! Wij hebben een huisje!'

'Lizzie! Sirius! Kunnen jullie nu geen 5 minuten zwijgen! En stop met zo te roepen! Lizzie, ik dacht dat jij wist hoe een telefoon te gebruiken!'

Lizzie beet op haar lip om niet in lachen uit te barsten, en Sirius smoorde zijn gelach in een kussen. Het was eind juli, en Lizzie en Sirius hadden eindelijk een leuk huis gevonden, en gekocht. Lily, die ze gebeld hadden, vond hun blijkbaar veel te hyper.

'Oke Lily. Sorry,' zei Lizzie. 'Maar, wil je niet komen kijken? Hé, toe nou?'

Lily zuchtte aan de andere kant van de telefoon. 'Oke dan. Waar is het ergens?'

'Kan je de haardvuur gebruiken?' vroeg Sirius.

'Ja.'

'Wel, zeg dan gewoon "Huize Pizza" en dan kom je er wel,' zei Sirius.

'"Huize Pizza"?' herhaalde Lily.

'Slechts tijdelijk,' zei Lizzie snel. 'Maar, kom je?'

'Ja ja, minuutje, ik kom eraan,' zei Lily, waarna ze de hoorn terug op de telefoon smeet.

Lizzie en Sirius belden ook nog Remus en James, en na zo'n kwartier waren ze er (Lily als laatste). Toen begonnen ze hun rond te leiden in het huis. Ze toonden hun de drie slaapkamers, de badkamer, woonkamer, dans- en muziekkamer (de reden waarom Lizzie het huis zo leuk vond) en de keuken (de reden voor Sirius om het huis leuk te vinden).

'Nee, inderdaad, het is een leuk,' zeiden de drie na heel het huis gezien te hebben.

'Whiii!' zei Lizzie. 'Ik vind het een leuk huis. En het is groot, en ruim, en …'

'Leuk!' zei Sirius.

Remus keek de twee ongelovig aan. 'Man, jullie zijn echt veel te hyper. Niet normaal!'

'Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!' zei Lizzie. 'Ik hou van hyper!'

Lily liet haar hoofd vallen tegen de schouder van James, die zijn handen voor zijn ogen sloeg, en Remus liet zich op de grond vallen. 'Koppen dicht!' riepen ze allemaal in koor.

'Oke, oke, sorry,' zei Lizzie pruilend.

Lily zuchtte 'Echt, Liz, jij bent _luid_. Hoe blijven Alice en Elise toch gewoon slapen?'

'Weet ik veel, ze slapen vast?' zei Lizzie. Ook Sirius haalde zijn schouders op, en ging verder bouncen.

'A ja…' zei Remus toen hij Sirius zag bouncen. 'En, hoe zit dat nu eigenlijk met de naam?'

'Ja, dat vraag ik mij ook wel af,' beaamde Lily. 'Ik bedoel, "Huize Pizza"?'

'Ehm, wel, ja,' zei Sirius, die gestopt was met bouncen. 'Dat komt door onder andere het feit dat we eerst pizza hadden gegeten, maar, vooral-'

'Door het feit dat er een pizzaboom in de achtertuin staat,' maakte Lizzie de zin af.

De monden van Lily, James en Remus vielen open. _'Een pizzaboom?'_

Sirius en Lizzie knikten serieus. 'Ja, een pizzaboom,' zeiden ze. 'En neen, wij hebben die niet gepland, die stond er al!' vervolgden ze snel bij het zien van de gezichten van de drie.

'En sinds wanneer bestaat er zoiets als een pizzaboom?' vroeg Remus.

'Ja, dat wil ik eigenlijk ook wel weten. Ik bedoel, een _pizzaboom_?' James keek nogal vreemd.

Lizzie haalde haar schouders op. 'Ja, een pizzaboom. Dat ding stond hier al, dus ja… Kom maar eens kijken!'

Lizzie deed de achterdeur open en liep de tuin in. 'Kijk. Een boom. En er hangen pizza's aan. Een pizzaboom, dus. Zo logisch als een boom met appels een appelboom is.'

'A ja,' was het interessante antwoord van Lily.

'Weet je,' zei Remus. 'Jullie zijn vreemd. Een huis kopen, met een pizzaboom in de tuin. Dat slaat nergens op!'

'Ik weet het, geweldig niet?' vroeg Sirius hyperactief, terwijl hij zijn arm om Lizzie heen legde en haar verliefd aankeek.

James keek raar naar hen twee. 'Weet je dat jullie er nu zo hard uitzien als een reclamekoppeltje in_ Heks en Haard_? Jag.'

'En hoe weet jij dat, lieve James?' grijnsde Lily. 'Lees jij _Heks en Haard _dan?'

James werd helemaal rood, en de rest kreeg de slappe lach. 'Wel, ik, nee,' stotterde hij. 'Natuurlijk lees ik dat niet, maar mijn moeder… Recepten… Dat soort dingen…'  
Lily snoerde hem de mond door hem gewoon te zoenen.

Sirius keek hen verontwaardigd aan. 'En dat durft iets te zeggen over ons! Kom Liz, wij gaan een private plek opzoeken, wat dacht je van de slaapkamer?'

'Je hebt kinderen Sirius, een tweeling, beter gezegd, die liggen te slapen,' merkte Remus op, terwijl Lily en James begonnen te schaterlachen. 'Het lijkt me beter dat je die twee nog even spaart van het beeld van hun mammie en pappie die…'

'Okay, boodschap aangekomen, Maanling,' mompelde Sirius. 'Ik blijf wel braaf en lief hier in de tuin bij de pizzaboom… Iemand een stuk pizza by the way?'

'Ja!' riep Lizzie op vol volume, waarna er gehuil klonk uit hun huisje.

'Shit. Tot zover de rust,' mompelde Lizzie, die vlug naar binnen liep en kwam enkele minuten later terug buiten met een huilende Alice en Elise.

Remus drukte zijn oren dicht. 'Whoa, dat gillen, ik weet niet of ze het van hun moeder of vader hebben, volgens mij is het een combinatie.'

'Hé!' gilden Lizzie en Sirius in koor, om ter luidste.

'Ik zei toch, een combinatie.'

Lizzie drukte Alice (of Elise, daar had ze even geen oog voor, belangrijkste voor nu, laat de kleintjes zwijgen) in Sirius zijn armen, die nogal onwennig keek.

'Wat moet ik hier nu mee doen?' vroeg hij aarzelend aan Lizzie, die Elise (of Alice, nog steeds geen oog voor) tegen zich aan drukte en woordjes suste.

Sirius dacht even na over lieve dingen die hij kon fluisteren, en haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wel, lieverd, zal ik je eens vertellen over Zwerkbal?'

Alice (ja, het was Alice) hield meteen op met huilen, en keek met grote ogen naar haar papa, die enorm opgelucht leek.

'Wel, je hebt drie soorten ballen. Eerst heb je de Slurk, dat is een grote rode bal die de Jagers naar elkaar gooien om te scoren…'

Na de hele uitleg over de sport, met alle uitzonderingen en overtredingen erbij, geeuwde Alice en nestelde zich wat beter in de armen van Sirius die bij Lizzie ging staan.

'Ze slaapt weer.' Zei hij blij.

Lizzie keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Elise wil niet slapen. Hoe kreeg jij Alice in slaap?'

'Ik vertelde haar over Zwerkbal.'

De hele groep, die Lizzie aan het helpen was, zweeg abrupt en staarde Sirius aan.

'Wat?' Vroeg Remus ongelovig. 'Je vertelde een baby, een meisjesbaby nog wel, over Zwerkbal.'

'Wat deed die _MEISJES_baby erbij?' vroeg Lizzie pissig, en haar neef kwaad aankijkend.

Remus slikte even, beseffend dat hij een fout had gemaakt. 'Wel, gewoon, je weet wel, kleine meisjes houden normaalgezien niet zo van-' Remus zag Lizzies blik en begon onmiddellijk een andere zin. 'Wat precies vertelde je haar?'

Subtiel overgeschakeld op een ander onderwerp, slim hoor Remus.

'Wel,' begon Sirius, waarna niemand nog luisterde. Lizzie gaf Elise, die nog steeds niet in slaap was, een klein stukje pizza van de boom dat heel laag hing, waaraan ze begon te sabbelen. En, ondanks dat ze nog geen tandjes had en zeker geen stuk pizza door haar keel kon krijgen, leek de smaak haar aan te staan, en viel ze na een paar minuutjes in slaap.

'-en toen ik wou beginnen aan de goede tips en trucks voor je bezemonderhoud, viel ze in slaap,' eindigde Sirius, die blijkbaar dus ook effectief alles had gezegd wat hij Alice verteld had om haar in slaap te krijgen.

'Ah zo,' zei Lizzie, die dus absoluut niet had zitten luisteren. Alles wat Sirius wist over Zwerkbal, wist hij van James of Lizzie zelf, dus er had waarschijnlijk toch niets interessants tussen gezeten. Remus, daarentegen, zat Sirius vreemd aan te staren.

'Wat?' vroeg Sirius. 'Zit er iets op mijn gezicht?'

'Nee,' antwoordde Lily kalm. 'Maar je broek staat wel open.' Bij die woorden gaf Lily een knikje naar de zogenaamde openstaande broek.

Sirius keek, en zag dat zijn broek inderdaad open stond. Hij werd zo rood als een tomaat, en trok de rits vlug toe. 'Mja, niet mijn schuld,' mompelde hij. 'Ik bedoel, die broek heeft zo zijn open en toe dagen. Kan ik toch niets aan doen.'

Ondertussen had iedereen weer de slappe lach, en Sirius had nog steeds een hoofd zo rood als een tomaat. 'Och, whatever,' zei hij zodra hij een beetje ontdooit was. 'wie moet er nu nog een stukje pizza?'

'Ja,' zei Lizzie, deze keer zonder te gillen. Ook de rest knikte. Sirius zette zich af, en begon hoger in de boom te klimmen, tot hij even uit het zicht verdwenen was.

'Wie pizza Peperoni?' kon je een gedempte stem van Sirius horen zeggen.

'Is goed voor mij,' zei Remus.

'Ja, ook voor mij, graag,' zei James.

'Whoa!' riep Lily geschrokken uit. Ook de anderen waren geschrokken. Sirius was aan een tak gaan hangen, en hing nu ondersteboven. Met twee stukken pizza Peperoni in zijn hand.

'Oh my God,' zei James geschrokken. 'Wel, eehm, bedankt.'

'Graag gedaan, en voor jullie, dames?'

'Eeehm… doe voor mij maar gewoon Margareta,' antwoordde Lily.

'Voor mij pizza Hawaï,' zei Lizzie kalm.

'Oke,' zei Sirius, en hij verdween weer omhoog, om even later weer naar beneden te komen met de gevraagde stukken pizza.

'Bedankt,' zeiden de meisjes in koor, waarna Sirius voor de laatste keer omhoog verdween voor zijn eigen stuk pizza.

Juist toen begon het te regenen. 'Hé, bah!' En iedereen verdween gelijk naar het huis, waar het lekker warm was. Behalve Sirius, die nog steeds in de boom zat.

'Ja, ik ben er weer!' zei Sirius, die niets gemerkt had. 'Hé… Hé, jongens, waar zijn jullie? Hallo? Waar is iedereen heen?' Sirius werd iets paniekeriger, aangezien hij gemerkt had dat het was beginnen regenen.

'He, jongens! Kom mij eens helpen! Ik geraak er niet zelf meer uit! Hallo!'

Hij kreeg geen reactie. Tot er plots een kat door de tuin liep. 'He, is dat niet precies- Whoa!'

Sirius schrok zich dood! Het was Anderling in haar kattenvorm die door de tuin sloopte.

'Hallo Sirius,' zei Anderling op een vertwijfelde toon, waaruit af te lijden was dat ze niet begreep waarom hij zo vreemd in de boom hing. 'Ik kwam kijken hoe het met Alice en Elise was…'

'Die zijn binnen, bij de rest,' antwoordde Sirius. 'Zeg, professor, zou u mij hier toevallig uit kunnen halen?'

Maar Anderling luisterde niet meer. Ze had zich al omgedraaid en liep naar het huis toe.

Sirius keek haar even verbaasd na, en haalde toen zijn schouders op. Of probeerde toch, voor zover dat dat ging als je ondersteboven vast hing in een boom. Hij zuchtte en nam een hap van zijn pizza, wetend dat hij nog lang kon wachtten.

'Hm,' zei hij. 'Ze kunnen zeggen wat ze willen van het huis, de tuin en de boom, maar, de pizza is lekker!'

…

* * *

**En? wat vonden jullie er van? Was het voldoende goed om een hoofdstuk te zijn? Please, let me know! alles kan me helpen om van mijn (veel te lange) inspi-loze periode af te geraken!**

**en, ik hoop dat jullie het toch wel een beetje goed vonden. Het volgende hoofdstuk word wrs een lekker lang. Maar ik beloof niets. Ik hoop het alleen maar dat het een lang hoofdstuk word, net als jullie.**

**XXX Celia**


	26. De Zooi

**Hallo allemaal. Voor ik nog iets anders zeg: het spijt me, het spijt me, het spijt me! Echt, sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd voordat jullie en update konden zien! Ik heb het zo verschrikkellijk druk gehad. School, dansen (optreden gehad), nog meer school, huiswerk, shool, waterballet, school... Ik had amper tijd om nog zelf even rustig in de zetel te gaan liggen.  
Als er nog mensen zijn die dit hoofdstuk gaan lezen (ik hoop het wel...) dat is dit misschien een troost: het is het langste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit geschreven heb! In word telt het 8 pagina's! En persoonlijk vind ik dit één van de grappigere stukjes. Ik heb ze erger geschreven (vreemd genoeg vielen ze nog steeds in de smaak...)**

**Disclaimer: Vreemd dat ik dit nooit eerder heb gezet... Nouja. Zoals jullie weten is niets wat jullie kennen van mij. Enkel Lizzie. En Alice en Elise (deels toch, aangezien zij van Lizzie zijn, en van Sirius... O, Celia, hou je klep...) Sanne is ook niet van mij, het alienpak wel, Shelly ook niet, netzomin als Elke en SuperLaiko (het pak wel).  
****Kunnen jullie er nog aan uit? Waarschijnlijk niet... Wel, een gouden tip: lees dit hoofdstuk. Het word allemaal wel duidelijk.**

**Enjoy! XXX Celia**

* * *

26. De Zoo(i).

'Sirius! Ben je er nu bijna?! We hadden al lang bij Remus moeten zijn!'

'Ja ja! Momentje!' gilde Sirius terug.

Lizzie sloeg haar ogen ten hemel en zuchtte. Even later kwam Sirius de trap afrennen. Of beter gezegd, de trapleuning afglijden. Lizzie zuchtte opnieuw.

'Sirius, hoe vaak moet ik je nog vragen om dat niet te doen? En zeker niet als Alice en Elise wakker zijn?'

'Dat was de 267ste keer,' antwoordde Sirius zeer serieus.

'En hoe lang wonen we hier?' vroeg Lizzie verder, iets of wat geïrriteerd.

'Twee weken en drie dagen,' antwoordde Sirius, niet helemaal begrijpend waar Lizzie op uit was.

'En wat wil dat zeggen?' Lizzie kreeg het duidelijk op haar zenuwen van de blonde bui van Sirius.

'Dat ik moet ophouden van de trapleuning te glijden?' probeerde hij aarzelend.

'Ja!' gilde Lizzie. 'Ja, inderdaad, en kom nu, we hadden een uur geleden al bij Remus moeten zijn!' Lizzie duwde Sirius het haardvuur in, en volde al snel zelf met de koets van Alice en Elise.

'Aha, jullie zijn er,' zei James toen ze het haardvuur uitstapten.

'Ja,' vervolgde Lily. 'We hadden jullie pas binnen,' ze keek op haar horloge. 'Een half uur verwacht.'

'Weet ik,' zei Lizzie.

'En hoe komt het dan dat jullie op tijd zijn?' vroeg Remus.

'Ik had Sirius verteld dat we hier om half negen moesten zijn in plaats van half tien. Dus eigenlijk zijn we nu eens op tijd, hoewel Sirius er nog steeds denkt dat we hier al een uur geleden hadden moeten zijn.'

Lizzie wierp een blik naar Sirius, die op de eerste de beste stoel was neergeploft en op het punt stond om terug in slaap te vallen.

'Zeg, Remus, staat die fles Draakwhisky nog in de koelkast?'

'Ja, die staat daar nog en, nee, jij gaat die niet aan Sirius geven om half tien 's ochtends,' zei Remus onmiddellijk tegen Lizzie, die haar onschuldig haar schouders ophaalde.

'Ik dacht alleen dat een wakkere Sirius leuker was om mee naar de zoo te gaan dan een slapende Sirius,' pruilde Lizzie terwijl ze haar puppy-eyes opzette.

'Ja, maar,' ging Remus in de terugaanval. 'wetend dat er daar cola is, waar Sirius sowieso hyper van word, heb ik liever een slapende Sirius dan een dubbel hypere Sirius.' Lizzie gaf het op, ze moest wel toegeven dat Remus daar een punt had.

'Oke,' zei Lily. 'Vertrekken we nu? Ik heb geen zin om hier een hele dag te blijven zitten om te discussiëren over hoe verschrikkelijk Sirius kan zijn met frisdrank in zijn lichaam.'

'Goed.' James dronk snel zijn tas thee leeg. 'Ziezo, ik ben klaar. Hoe gaan we?'

'Haardvuur, deehee,' zei Lizzie. 'Sirius, ben je ook mee?'

Sirius keek slaperig op en probeerde erachter te komen waar ze naartoe gingen. 'Huh, wat? Oh, wacht… Mee… Naar… Naar de... Zoo! Dat was het! We gingen naar de zoo!'

'Goed zo, Sirius! En dat helemaal in je eentje, zonder hulp?' zei Lizzie op haar kleinkindjestoon. 'Heel flink!'

Ondanks het feit dat Sirius nog half in slaapmodus stond, had hij wel het toontje van Lizzie gehoord, en ook hoeveel sarcasme in de zinnen scholen. Maar dat nam nog steeds niet weg dat hij veel te moe was om er iets van deftige commentaar op te geven en kwam dus ook niet verder dan: 'Zeg…', onmiddellijk gevolgd door:'Is er cola?'

Iedereen zuchtte. Daarna stonden ze recht en liepen naar het haardvuur. Een voor een stapten ze in het haardvuur, ook Sirius die van zijn stoel was weten te komen. Maar aangezien hij nog steeds de laatste was, moest hij wel de koets van Alice en Elise meenemen.

Door het kolkende gevoel in het haardvuur was Sirius een beetje wakker geworden, en was dus ook de eerste die sprak toen ze aangekomen waren.'Eehm, oke, Lizzie, Lily, aangezien jullie de enige zijn die iets van Dreuzels afweten, stel ik voor dat jullie de tickets gaan halen.' Het was duidelijk dat Sirius niet op zijn gemak was in de buurt waar er zo goed als alleen Dreuzels waren.

Lizzie en Lily echter, rolden met hun ogen en liepen naar het locketje om tickets te kopen. Nog geen twee minuten later stonden ze terug met de tickets. De jongens hadden zich ondertussen bezig gehouden met rondkijken.

'Kommaan, jullie menen nu toch niet serieus dat jullie nog nooit naar de zoo geweest zijn?' vroeg Lily ongelovig.

Eehm…'

Ze sloot haar ogen en schudde haar hoofd. 'Ongelofelijk…' kon je haar horen mompelen.

'Ja ja, allemaal goed en wel, maar gaan we nu?' vroeg Remus. Het was duidelijk dat hij wou dat de dag zo snel mogelijk voorbij was.

'Ja, graag,' zei Lizzie. Ze nam de kinderwagen terug over van Sirius en leidde hen naar de ingang.

'Oke…' zei James toen ze binnen waren (10 meter van de ingang vandaar, maar goed.) en bij een plattegrond stonden van de zoo. 'We zijn blijkbaar hier.' James wees naar de rode sticker waar een pijl bij stond met het opschrift 'U BENT HIER'. 'Hoe weten ze dat toch?'

Lily en Lizzie keken James aan met een gezichtsuitdrukking die zei: 'Kan je nu nog blonder worden?' Daarna keken ze elkaar aan en rolden met hun ogen. Remus leek het ook wat overdreven van James te vinden, maar negeerde het en vroeg in plaats daarvan wat ze eerst zouden doen.

'Eehm…' was het algemene antwoord. Iedereen richtte zijn aandacht terug tot de plattegrond.

'SPEELTUIN!' riep Sirius plotseling.

Alle vier keken ze hem vreemd aan, maar Alice en Elise begonnen in hun handjes te klappen en schattige geluidjes te maken, wat hen ervan weerhield om er commentaar op te geven.

'Okee dan,' zei Lizzie langzaam. 'We gaan dus naar de speeltuin. Sirius, duw jij de kinderwagen?' En zonder op een antwoord te wachten liep ze door, pratend met Lily.

Sirius wou zijn mond opentrekken om te klagen bij zijn vrienden, maar Remus en James waren allebei ook al doorgelopen. Hij keek om zich heen om van iets of iemand een beetje steun te krijgen, maar hij leek te beseffen dan er niemand hem ook maar een beetje aandacht gaf. Mokkend duwde hij de kinderwagen met Alice en Elise in de richting van de speeltuin, wetend dat hij toch niets anders kon doen.

'Hallo, ik ben Sanne, uw alien van dienst. Wilt u misschien op de foto?'

Sirius schrok en sprong zeker een meter in de lucht. Voor hem stond een meisje met halflang blond haar in een paars marsmannetjespak.

'Ehm, nee, bedankt,' zei Sirius zodra hij zijn stem terug had gevonden.

'Waarom niet? Het is slechts vijf euro per foto, en dan hebt u een leuke herinnering.' Sirius vond dit Sanne-persoontje veel te vrolijk.

'Neen, toch maar niet,' zei Sirius terwijl hij verder probeerde te lopen. Hij keek een beetje angstig.

'Het is ook leuk voor de kleintjes om te zien als ze groten zijn,' bleef Sanne verder drammen.

Sirius begon het wat op zijn zenuwen te krijgen. 'Zeg, welk deel van het woord _nee_ versta jij niet?'

'Het deel waar u geen foto wilt laten nemen,' zei Sanne, nog steeds met giga smile op haar gezicht.

Sirius zuchtte. 'Oke dan, waarmoeten we die foto laten nemen?' gaf Sirius toe.

'Daar, volg mij maar!' zei Sanne heel vrolijk aangezien ze haar zin had gekregen.

Zodra Sanne zich had omgedraaid begon Sirius op zijn snelste de andere richting uit te lopen, naar de speeltuin. Wat nogal moeilijk ging, aangezien hij nog steeds met de kinderwagen van Alice en Elise opgescheept zat.

Hijgend kwam Sirius tot stilstand aan een tafeltje bij de cafetaria naast de speeltuin waar Lizzie, Lily, Remus en James zaten.

'Aah, daar ben je!' zei Lizzie toen ze Sirius opmerkte. 'Waarom duurde dat zo lang? Het was maar twee wegjes ver, hoor.'

'Alien… Foto… Hield… Tegen… Bleef… Achtervolgen…' probeerde Sirius een samenhangende en betekenisvolle zin te vormen.

James trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Je probeerde een alien die achtervolgd werd tegen te houden om er een foto van te nemen?'

Remus schudde met zijn hoofd. 'Sirius, dat doe je toch niet. Niet bij mensen, dieren, fabeldieren en ook niet bij aliens of ieder ander levend wezen.'

'Dus ook niet bij planten,' voegde Lily er snel aan toe.

Sirius deed zijn mond open op te protesteren, maar zag zijn vier vrienden hem hoofdschuddend aankijken en besefte dat het nutteloos zou zijn. Met een hele diepe zucht liet hij zich vallen op de bank, graaide het blikje weg dat voor Lizzie stond en bracht het naar zijn lippen.

'Nee! Sirius, niet drinken! Dat is-'

Sirius zette het blikje dat hij in één teug had leeggedronken terug neer.

'Dr. Pepper,' maakte Lizzie zwakjes haar zin af.

'O ow…' zeiden James, Remus en Lily in koor. Alle vier keken ze angstig en afwachtend naar Sirius, die niet-begrijpend terugstaarde.

'O, en ik dacht dat deze dag erg ging worden als we Lizzie hem Draakwhisky ging geven. Nu heeft hij 's werelds strafste hypermakende frisdrank gedronken. Merlijn, sta mij bij,' mompelde Remus binnensmonds. Daarna vervolgde hij wat luider: 'Okee, ik stel voor dat we nu direct het park doorlopen, voordat Sirius' hyperbui er is.'

'Ja, goed idee,' zei iedereen knikkend, terwijl ze rechtstonden en de laatste restjes van hun drinken opdronken. Sirius keek nog steeds niet-begrijpend rond, maar niemand gaf er om.

'Sirius, ben je mee? We gaan naar de dieren.'

Sirius stond recht en volgde hen, terwijl hij nog steeds niet snapte waar ze zo'n drama van maakten.

Lily keek Sirius vreemd aan toen hij dat ook luidop zei. 'Hij heeft de meest hyperactief-makende drank ooit gedronken, en hij weet niet wat er aan de hand is?' fluisterde ze Lizzie ongelovig toe, die slikte bij de gedachte. Dat ging wat worden.

'Ik stel voor dat we eerst naar de kinderboerderij gaan, zodat Alice en Elise ook wat gehad hebben. Daarna kunnen we de rest van de zoo doen, en zo Sirius uitgeput proberen te krijgen.'

James en Remus begrepen er niet veel van, maar Lily knikte. Lizzie en Lily leidden de jongens naar de kinderboerderij, en zodra ze daar aangekomen waren stond er een jonge vrouw voor hun en bruin haar tot haar schouders met een rosse schijn.

'Hallo, ik ben Shelly. Ik zorg hier voor de dieren op de kinderboerderij.' Met een glimlach deed het meisje het poortje open zodat ze naar binnen konden. 'Als jullie vragen hebben kunnen jullie die altijd komen stellen. Hopelijk hebben jullie het hier fijn.'

Lizzie ging als eerste naar binnen, met Alice in haar armen. De koets moest buiten blijven staan. Remus had de slapende Elise in zijn armen gelegd, en de drie anderen volgden ook met snelle passen. Helaas werd Elise toen wakker en brulde alles bijeen. Een paar geiten kregen een hartaanval, en een hyperactief kuikentje werd nog net iets hyperder en ging tegen zijn mama-kip aanlopen. Toen Sirius het hypere kuikentje zag, rende hij er vrolijk op af, en liet de rest verbaasd achter.

'Hoi kuikentje! Mijn naam is Sirius, wat is jouw naam? Of heb je geen naam omdat je een kuikentje bent? Whiii!! Kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik ik ben een kuikentje!' Na dit gezegd te hebben, of eerder gegild, ging hij hysterisch door de kinderboerderij rennen.

'Dat is nu wat ik bedoel met de hyperbui,' mompelde Lizzie teneergeslagen. 'En dat gaat voor de hele dag niet over.'

James staarde de gillende Sirius vreemd aan, en liep toen naar een of andere geit die geen hartaanval had gehad die op de kinderboerderij stond.'Hallo,' zei hij tegen de geit. Hij keek het dier twijfelend aan. 'Ben jij familie van Perkamentus?'

Lizzie en Lily staarden eerst ongelovig naar James, dan kwam Sirius voorbij rennen, 'kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik, wij zijn 3 kuikentjes! Kuik kuik kuik-' gillend, en keken daarna Remus smekend aan, maar die haalde enkel zijn schouders op. Hoofdschuddend liep hij met Elise naar het hypere kuikentje dat Sirius had doen schrikken, en Elise streelde het voorzichtig. De traantjes die daarnet nog in haar ogen hadden gezeten, waren nu compleet verdwenen.

Lizzie zuchtte en zette Alice naast Elise, en ook Lily liet zich op de grond zakken. Alice en Elise amuseerden zich een tijdje met het kuikentje heen en weer te laten lopen tussen de benen van hun mama, peter en meter.

'Kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik, wij zijn 12 kuikentjes! Kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik kuik-'

'Sirius! Wil je nu eens vijf minuten je kop houden! We weten het nu wel!'

Sirius keek geschrokken naar Lizzie, en trok een pruillip. Lizzie rolde met haar ogen en keerde zich terug naar Remus en Lily.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' 'Mèèèèèèèèèèèèh!'

Lizzie zuchtte. 'Ik dacht dat nu Sirius zweeg het kabaal opgehouden zou zijn, maar nee hoor! Wie is er nu zo hard aan het gillen?'

Iedereen keek naar de plaats waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam, en ze zagen James hysterisch heen en weer rennen met de geit die hij Perkamentus had genoemd achter zich aan.

Lily keek geschokt naar de geit die James achtervolgde. 'Moeten we niet ingrijpen?' vroeg ze bezorgd.

'Ja, lijkt me een goed idee,' zei Remus. Ook Lizzie knikte, Sirius keek enkel wat sip voor zich uit omdat hij het kuikensliedje niet meer mocht zingen en Alice en Elise lieten het kuikentje nog steeds heen en weer lopen. Die twee konden echt onmogelijk gestoord worden.

'Waar is dat meisje dat hier voor de dieren zorgt gebleven?' vroeg Lizzie zich af. 'Hoe heette ze ook alweer? Chelsea?'

'Shelly,' herinnerde Remus zich.

Sirius keek Remus wat vreemd aan. Waarom wist hij nog de naam van een of ander vaag meisje? Toen ging er een lichtje bij hem branden, en Sirius wenkbrauwwiebelde naar Remus. Die keek hem enkel vreemd en zelfs bijna verachtend aan.

'Denk jij echt aan niets anders?' siste Remus hem toe.

Aangezien Lizzie samen met Lily die Shelly was gaan zoeken, kon Sirius op een gewone toonhoogte antwoord geven. 'Neen. Nou, okee, dat is niet waar. Ik denk ook veel aan eten.'

Remus rolde met zijn ogen en mompelde: 'Verschrikkelijk kind.'

'He! Kom op! Doe niet zo, je _weet_ toch dat Lizzie niet uit mijn hoofd te slaan is! Net zomin als Alice en Elise, mijn twee kleintjes!' Bij die woorden tilde Sirius Elise op en hield haar hoog in de lucht. Blijkbaar vond ze het wel leuk, want ze begon te lachen.

Even later kwamen Lizzie en Lily terug. 'En?' vroeg Remus.

'Wel, we dachten dat het beter was om haar niet te storen, aangezien ze zo te zien haar eigen problemen heeft met de dieren.' Lily wees met haar duim naar een tafereel achter zich.

Remus en Sirius keken naar waar Lily had gewezen, en zagen Shelly, maar- Stond er nu een hertje op haar voet? En stond dat diertje nu echt aan haar mouw te knabbelen?

'Inderdaad, die gaat daar niet zo snel weg geraken,' zei Sirius. 'We hebben een ander plan nodig.'

'Precies,' zei Lizzie. 'Sterker nog, ik heb er al een. En het toppunt van al: ik ben er zeker van dat jij het geweldig gaat vinden.'

Sirius' ogen begonnen gevaarlijk te schitteren en zijn lippen vormden een onheilspellende grijns. 'Vertel op.'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' 'Mèèèèèèèèèèèèh!' 'Waf waf!'

Lizzie, Lily, Remus, Alice en Elise stonden aan de kant van de kinderboerderij achter het hek, Lizzie, Lily en Remus schatterend van het lachen. James werd nog steeds achtervolgd door de geit, maar deze werd nu op zijn beurt achtervolgd door Sirius in zijn hondengedaante. Ze hadden Sirius gezegd dat hij zich mocht uitleven, en ondertussen stond hij al tien minuten rondjes te lopen in de kinderboerderij. Het was zo'n geweldig zicht!

Ze lieten hem nog een kleine vijf minuten rennen, en gebaarden toen dat James naar hen toe moest lopen. Dat deed hij met alle plezier, en rende recht op het poortje dat open stond af. Zodra James door het poortje was, sloten ze het snel zodat de geit met zijn horens vast zat in het poortje en niet meer vooruit of achteruit kon. Sirius, die nog steeds hyper was, vond er niets beters op dan op de geit te springen, over het poortje, en daarna direct terug recht te komen in zijn mensengedaante.

'Dat was leuk!' riep hij. 'Mag ik nog een keertje?'

'Neen!' riep iedereen gelijk uit.

'Maar-' probeerde Sirius nog eens, maar iedereen riep nog een keer luider 'Neen!' en toen was het hem wel duidelijk.

'Oke, dan niet,' mompelde hij een beetje teleurgesteld.

Lizzie merkte het en mompelde binnensmonds: 'En dan zeggen ze dat ik een humeurwisseling heb als ik ongesteld ben.' Maar nog voor iemand er iets kon zeggen vervolgde ze al luider: 'Kom, we gaan verder. We komen onderweg een vlot tegen, Sirius. Je kan je daar wel verder uitleven.

Nou, dat had Lizzie beter niet gezegd. Helaas besefte ze dat weer te laat.

'De Marie-Louise gaat op en neer! Ze gaat dwars door de woeste orkaan!'

'Sirius! Hou nu onmiddellijk je kop en kom naar hier!' Lizzie was de longen uit haar borst aan het schreeuwen. 'Je hebt het vlot laten afdrijven en de kinderen willen erop!'

'Maar de Marie-Louise zal nooit vergaan!' zong Sirius verder op topvolume. Terwijl zat hij op het vlot heel hard heen en weer te wiebelen, zodat de kanten van het vlot in het water plonsden.

'Sirius!' riepen Lizzie, Lily, James en Remus in koor.

Sirius zuchtte. 'Ja ja, al goed,' zij hij, en voor iemand er iets op kon zeggen, sprong hij in het water en begon naar de kant te zwemmen, het vlot voor zich uit duwend.

Zodra Sirius aan de kant stond, staarde Lizzie hem wezenloos aan. 'Wat?' vroeg Sirius, niet-begrijpend wat hij nu weer verkeerd had gedaan. Die jongen kon toch zo blond zijn…

Lizzie bleef Sirius nog even geschokt aanstaren, haalde toen diep adem om te kalmeren en draaide toen haar rug naar Sirius om. Ze liep door, de koets van Alice en Elise duwend, terwijl de rest van de groep (en alle mensen die waren blijven staan om te zien wat er aan de hand was, wat er véél waren,) nog steeds naar de druipende Sirius staarden.

'Ehm, Sirius,' begon James. 'Was dat er nu niet _net_ over?'

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. 'Misschien… Oke, waarschijnlijk,' verbeterde hij zich bij het zien van de gezichten van zijn vrienden. 'Maar ik heb teveel energie en ik ben verveeld! … En ik ben Lizzie uit het oog verloren,' besefte hij. 'Weten jullie welke richting ze uit is?'

De vier vrienden keken elkaar aan met een vragende blik. 'O ow…' zei Remus. Lily beet op haar lip en James probeerde over de mensen heen te kijken.

'Verdorie!' riep Sirius uit. Hij gooide zijn armen in de lucht terwijl hij verder vloekte, waardoor hij alle mensen die binnen een straal van drie meter nat werden. Sommigen van hen keken Sirius verwijtend aan, maar zelf merkte hij het niet.

'Hè, waar kan Lizzie zijn? Ver kan ze toch niet zijn, ik bedoel, een minuut geleden stond ze nog hier!'

'Hm-hm,' zei Remus bedenkelijk. 'Weet je, die toren met die overbrug is vrij hoog. Als we met z'n allen daarop gaan staan, is de kans dat we Lizzie vinden veel groter.'

'Goed idee!' beaamde James. Samen liepen ze naar het net en begonnen ze naar boven te klimmen. Sirius volgde ook snel hun voorbeeld.

Toen de jongens boven waren, stond Lily al op hun te wachten. 'Hoe ben jij hier zo snel geraakt?' vroeg James.

'Oh, gewoon, met de trap,' zei Lily. De jongens keken elkaar aan, met een blik die hetzelfde zei: 'Waarom hadden we dat niet eerder gemerkt!?'

Lily rolde met haar ogen, en liep naar het begin van de brug. Ze liepen allemaal er langzaam over, zoekend naar Lizzie. Wat niet zo simpel was, aangezien ze op een waggelende brug stonden waar allemaal kleine kinderen over en heen liepen.

'Ja, daar!' riep Remus uit, proberend het gegil van de kinderen te overstemmen.

'Waar?' vroeg Sirius, die aan kwam lopen. De kinderen die in de buurt stonden gingen snel aan de kant, want, al bij al, Sirius was nog steeds zeiknat.

'Ginder, op het bankje naast het ijskraampje,' antwoordde Remus. Sirius had haar gezien, en wou de snelste weg naar Lizzie nemen. Wat betekende dat hij over de brug stormde en over de bareel wou springen.

'Eehm, Sirius, ik denk niet dat op vijftien meter hoogte naar beneden springen een goed idee is,' zei Lily haastig toen hij al een been over de bareel had geslingerd.

Sirius keek naar beneden, en leek nu pas te beseffen wat ie op het punt stond te doen. Hij slikte, knikte en trok zijn been snel terug. Daarna begon hij een sprint over de brug naar de glijbaan, waardoor hij twee kleine kinderen van ongeveer zeven jaar omverliep.

'Dat wordt echt een gewoonte van jou, hè,' zei Lizzie zodra Sirius de glijbaan uit was en bij haar stond. 'Kleine kinderen omverlopen.'

Sirius staarde Lizzie nietszeggend aan, maar zelf ging ze ongestoord verder. 'Eerst in Walibi twee zomers geleden, nu hier… Ik denk dat ik Alice en Elise beter uit je buurt ga houden. Anders loopt dat nooit goed af.'

Sirius staarde haar nog altijd niet-begrijpend aan, terwijl ze rustig verder aan haar ijsje likte. 'Is dat het enige wat je kunt zeggen?' vroeg Sirius tot slot. 'Ik dacht dat we je kwijt waren!'

Lizzie keek hem heel droog aan. 'Sirius… Dit is de zoo… Zo groot is het hier niet, hoor.' Lizzie zuchtte, stond op en smeet de rest van haar ijsje in de vuilbak. 'Kom we gaan verder… Als de rest hier is. Waar zitten die, trouwens?'

'Ehm,'zei Sirius. 'Als ik zeg dat je dat liever niet wilt weten, geloof je me dan?' vroeg Sirius vertwijfeld.

'Ja,' antwoordde Lizzie kalm. 'Dan geloof ik je maar al te graag. Maar zeg het toch maar.'

Sirius zuchtte en wees naar de waggellende brug, waar Lily, James en Remus naast elkaar stonden. Ze zwaaiden en lachten toen Lizzie zich omdraaide, alleen kon Lizzie er zelf niet zo om lachen. Ze zag eruit alsof ze kon gaan gillen, maar in plaats daarvan draaide ze zich terug naar Sirius en gaf hem een klets op zijn achterhoofd.

'Auw!' riep Sirius uit. 'Waar was dat goed voor?'

Maar Lizzie was alweer verder gelopen. 'Hé, wacht!' riep Sirius voordat Lizzie weer totaal spoorloos verdwenen was. Zodra hij haar bereikt had, nam hij haar pols vast. 'Oke, en nu loop je niet weer weg.'

Lizzie keek hem vreemd aan. 'Sirius, lieverd, je moet minder paranoïde doen,' zei ze hoofdschuddend.

'Ja, maar, kan je misschien wachten tot de rest hier is?' vroeg Sirius, waarschijnlijk niet eens wetend wat het woord _paranoïde_ betekend.

'Ehm, Sirius,' zei een stem achter hem. Sirius draaide zich om, en keek recht in het gezicht van Remus.'

'_Whoa!_' Sirius schrok en schoot naar achter. 'Maar- Hoe- Jullie- Brug- Hier-' probeerde hij iets betekenisvols te zeggen. Hij keek an het ene lachend gezicht naar het andere, en besloot het op te geven. Hij nam de kinderwagen met Alice en Elise over van Lizzie, en begon die langzaam mopperend vooruit te duwen.

'Wat heeft die nu weer?' vroeg Lily met haar wenkbrauwen gefronst.

Lizzie haalde haar schouders op. 'Geen flauw idee. Maar, hij duwt de kinderwagen, dus mij hoor je niet klagen.'

De twee meisjes keken elkaar grijnzend aan, haakten hun armen in elkaar en volgden Sirius al huppellend. James en Remus, die er ook nog steeds bij stonden, keken elkaar vragend aan, haalden hun schouders op en volgden het voorbeeld van Lizzie en Lily.

Aaaaaoew… De grote boze wolf show!'

'Sirius, hou nu onmiddellijk je klep!' riep Lizzie al zeker voor de derde keer die dag. Ze waren bijna uurtje verder, en het was heel goed verlopen. Of toch, dat vond Lizzie. Langs de ene kant vond ze het dan ook niet verrassend dan, nu ze bij de wolven waren aangekomen, Sirius het deuntje van _De grote boze wolf show_ was beginnen zingen. Maar, langs de andere kant had Lizzie toch gedacht dat Sirius beter ging weten dan dat. Maar blijkbaar had ze zich toch vergist in de hoeveelheid gezond verstand in zijn bovenkamer. Het zal wel aan de Dr. Pepper liggen…

'Aaaaoew… De grote boze wolf show!' riep Sirius weer uit volle borst. Lizzie nam hem bij de schouders vast en schudde hem door elkaar, zoals ze al zeker vijf minuten stond te doen.

'Lizzie, alsjeblieft, gebruik gewoon _Silencio_, dan zijn we er van af,' zei James. 'Ik denk niet dat ik Remus nog lang kan houden.' James had Remus' polsen vastgegrepen, en hield die op de rug zodat Remus geen kant op kon. Hij zag eruit alsof hij Sirius kon vermoorden… Wat eigenlijk wel begrijpelijk was.

Lizzie zuchtte. 'James, er zijn hier teveel Dreuzels, dat kunnen we niet riskeren!'

'Maar-'

'_Silencio!_'

Het geschreeuw van Sirius hield plotseling op, hoewel zijn mond nog bewoog. Lizzie en James draaiden zich om, en zagen Lil staan die haar toverstok in haar mouw had verborgen. Ze stak hem terug op zijn plaats, en liep zonder iets te zeggen op Remus af.

'Wat-'

_Klets!_

Nog voor iemand iets had kunnen vragen stond Lily's hand in de wang van Remus. 'En jij gaat nu kalmeren en je gedragen! Ik dacht dat je wel wat meer hersens had als dat!' zei Lily kwaad en streng.

Remus, die daarnet nog een gewelddadige blik in zijn ogen had, keek nu schuldig. Lily keek tevreden met het doel dat ze bereikt had, draaide zich om en nam James zodanig bij de pols zodat ie wel moest volgen. Lizzie deed hetzelfde bij Sirius, en duwde met haar vrije hand in de rug van Remus, zodat hij de kinderwagen moest duwen.

'Waar gaan we naartoe?' vroeg James na een tijdje.

'Naar huis,' zeiden Lizzie en Lily in koor.

Toen ze bij de uitgang waren, stond er een meisje met kort donkerbruin golvend haar aan de kant, met naast haar een grote zwarte hond in een supermanpakje.

'Hallo! Ik ben Elke, en dit is SuperLaiko! Willen jullie misschien op de foto?'

Sirius, die schrik had om weer achtervolgd te worden zoals in het begin van de dag, liep op een drafje naar de uitgang.

De vier vrienden die nog achterbleven begrepen niet waarom Sirius zo ineens wegsnelde, maar bleven zelf wel doorlopen. Lizzie wou hier zo snel mogelijk weg. Het was haar nu toch wel welletjes geweest, ondanks dat ze toch goed gelachen had.

Maar één ding wist ze zeker: Ze ging nooit meer met dit zooitje ongeregeld naar de zoo.

* * *

**slik En? wat vonden jullie ervan? Goed genoeg om mij te vergeven van het eeuwige wachten op een update? Ik hoop het wel. En ik hoop dat het deze keer geen drie maanden duurt voor er een update is. Ik ga eraan werken, belooft!  
****Oh, en, by the way, Reviews zijn nog altijd welkom.**

XXX Celia


	27. Volwassen

**Jow jow jow! me am back in tha house! En ik kan nog altijd updaten!****  
Ik heb nu gedaan met de examens, en de vakantie is voor mij dus al ongeveer begonnen, dus kan ik zoveel schrijven als ik wil! Ik ga er echt mijn werk van proberen te maken. Ik wil dit verhaal af voor het einde van dit jaar (voor 2009 dus, even ter duidelijkheid). Als je ideeën hebt, ben je altijd welkom! En reviews bijten nog steeds niet!  
****Oke, ik wil wel even zeggen dat dit een kort hoofdstukje is. Als in, heel kort. Eigenlijk was het maar een tussenhoofdstukding, omdat Shell mij op een idee had gebracht. Bedankt, daarvoor!**

**En verder, LEZEN MAAR!!  
****_XXX_ Celia**

* * *

27. Volwassen.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

'Lizzie, ik zeg het toch, het spijt me!'

Knal!

'Auw… Het was niet mijn bedoeling en,'

Baf!

'Aha… En ik merkte het zelf niet! Je hebt gelijk, ik ben-'

Boem!

'A! Verschrikkelijk blond. Wat wil je nog dat ik zeg?'

Lizzie trok de slaapkamer deur, die ze net nog in Sirius' gezicht had dichtgesmeten, terug open. Haar ogen zagen rood van de tranen, maar haar houding straalde woede uit. 'Wat ik wil dat je zegt,' herhaalde ze. 'Wat _ik_ wil dat _jij_ zegt? Verdorie, Sirius, het kan me helemaal niet schelen wat je zegt! Het is _hoe _je het zegt, en wat je _doet_!' riep Lizzie uit. 'Ik wou vandaag gewoon een rustig dagje met de hele bende naar de zoo. En jullie – nee, _jij _hebt het weer helemaal verknald!

Sirius dacht even na over wat Lizzie gezegd had, en zei dan: 'Maar wat deed ik dan verkeerd? Ik bedoel,' voegde hij er snel aan toe. 'Ik doe enkel dezelfde stommiteiten als altijd. En vorige zomer had je daar geen enkel probleem mee, en kon je er enkel om lachen.'

'Omdat, Sirius,' zei Lizzie terwijl ze de snik in haar stem probeerde te verbergen. 'Dit niet meer vorige zomer is. Nu is niet hetzelfde. _Wij_ zijn niet hetzelfde. De situatie is gewoon compleet anders, ik bedoel-'

Lizzie haar stem brak, en de woede was ook bijna volledig weggevloeid. 'We zijn volwassen, Sirius,' zei Lizzie met een zachtere stem. 'We zouden een job moeten zoeken, of toch op zijn minst studeren voor een beroep. We gaan niet meer terug naar Zweinstein.'

Lizzie zette een stap uit de deuropening en leunde tegen de muur aan terwijl ze verder sprak. 'Sirius, we hebben kinderen! Een tweeling, Alice en Elise, en die eisen toch wat aandacht en vooral verantwoordelijkheid op. We kunnen niet eeuwig van jou spaargeld leven, en ik ben ook niet bepaald rijk. Sirius, we zijn volwassen, of we dat nu willen of niet. Ik wil dat niet zozeer, ik wil me ook zorgeloos kunnen gedragen en elke dag een ander avontuur tegemoet gaan. Echt! Maar met Alice en Elise hebben we bijna geen keuze, en… Het gaat gewoon niet…'

Lizzie had zich tegen de muur laten naar beneden glijden, en zat nu op de grond. Ze huilde. Bij Sirius begonnen er ook wat tranen op te komen. Hij ging naast Lizzie zitten, en legde een hand op haar dij. Lizzie nam deze vast en kneep erin. Lizzie haalde diep adem om te kalmeren, maar toen dat niet lukte ging ze tegen Sirius aan liggen. Deze nam haar stevig in zijn armen. Zo bleven ze liggen in de gang totdat Lizzie bijna in slaap lag.

'Sirius?' vroeg ze zachtjes.

'Ja, wat is er?'

'Ik hou van je.'

Sirius streelde Lizzie zachtjes over haar haren. 'Ik hou ook van jou,' fluisterde hij terug. Hij gaf haar een kusje op haar wang, en zodra Lizzie sliep, legde hij haar in bed, en ging hij zelf ook slapen. 'Heel erg veel,' zei hij nog.

* * *

**Okee, ik weet het, het is niet mijn gebruikelijke iets. Geen lachen, vaagheid, en happy Lizzie. Plus, het is zodanig kort dat het eng is. Ik hoop dat jullie het niet te slecht vonden. Let me know! Ik word altijd blij van reviews! Of het nu een complimentje is of gigaharde kritiek, ik kan er waarschijnlijk wel iets mee. Reviewen, dus. Dank je!**

**XXX Celia**


	28. Iets Fris

28. Iets fris.

Toen Lizzie de volgende ochtend - (ze keek op de klok)… Toen Lizzie de volgende middag wakker werd, was Sirius al uit bed. Het duurde even het tot Lizzie doordrong dat het al effectief één uur 's middags was geweest, en verschoot. Sinds de geboorte van Alice en Elise had ze niet meer zo lang kunnen slapen omdat die twee kleintjes om de drie uren hun flesje moesten hebben. Lizzie besloot om van het feit dat ze nog kon slapen gebruik te maken, en draaide zich nog eens om.

Een dik uur later stond Lizzie echt op. Ze strompelde de trap af en liep naar de keuken. Daar was Sirius druk in de weer. Hij was aan het bellen met iemand en ondertussen probeerde hij wat klei uit de handjes van Alice te halen. Blijkbaar waren de twee kleine meisjes elkaar aan het bekogelen geweest, want er zat nog wat klei in hun haren en hun kleding zat onder de vlekken. Toen Sirius zag dat Lizzie er was, probeerde hij met zijn hoofd te gebaren dat ze moest gaan zitten en dat hij eerst het gesprek ging afmaken.

Lizzie knikte, ging zitten en nam en vers stuk pizza dat nog vroeger vandaag van de boom moest geplukt geweest zijn, van tafel. Het was al koud, dus gaf ze met haar staf er een tik op zodat hij weer begon te dampen.

'Okee,' zei Sirius door de telefoon. 'Goed, dat is dan afgesproken… Ja, dan… Goed, tot dan!' Sirius hing op, staakte even zijn poging om de klei weg van Alice te krijgen en zette het meisje terug bij haar zusje. Samen begonnen ze weer met de klei heen en weer te gooien. Al een geluk dat de meisjes nog niet zo veel kracht hadden in hun armpjes, en vloog de klei niet verder dan een half metertje.

'Hej,' zei Sirius en hij drukte een kus op het voorhoofd van Lizzie. 'Goed geslapen?'

'Super, al in eeuwen niet zo goed,' verzuchtte Lizzie. 'Hoe komt het dat die twee zo stil waren?'

'Oh, ze hebben wel gehuild hoor, maar ik kan ook best een luier vervangen en een flesje maken.'

Lizzie moest lachen en keek naar de kribbe waar Alice en Elise nu hun handjes in de klei aan het drukken waren. Daarna ging ze verder met het eten van haar pizza. Toen ze daar mee klaar was, rekte ze zich uit, en met haar handen boven haar hoofd reikte ze naar Sirius die nog achter haar stond. Sirius lachte, legde zijn armen rond de hals van Lizzie en gaf haar een kusje op haar lippen. Daarna trok Sirius terug. Daar was Lizzie niet zo blij mee en begon dus om meer te bengelen.

Na nog twee zoentjes trok Sirius weer terug. 'Amaj, jij bent ook wel aanhankelijk vandaag,' grapte hij.

Lizzie glimlachte onschuldig in knipperde wat met haar oogjes. 'Enkel als ik niet goed wakker ben.'

'Nog niet goed wakker na twee derde pizza?' Sirius trok en een wenkbrauw op, maar Lizzie knikte alleen. Ze zag er inderdaad wel nog wat slaperig uit.

'Ik zou beter een douche nemen om wat wakker te worden, denk ik.'

'Wel, dan gaan we naar de badkamer,' lachte Sirius. En nog voor Lizzie kon protesteren werd ze opgetild en de trap op gedragen, richting badkamer. Lizzie lachte en hield zich stevig vast rond Sirius' hals. Sirius gaf haar nog een kusje op haar wang waardoor Lizzie blond begon te giechelen. Ze was echt nog niet goed wakker.

Zodra ze in de badkamer waren, zette Sirius Lizzie terug neer. Hij liep naar de douche en zette die al aan zodat het water al warm kon worden. Daarna liep hij naar een kastje en haalde daar handdoeken uit. Zodra hij die naast de douche had gelegd en zich omdraaide, zag hij dat Lizzie nog helemaal niet verplaatst was.

'Lieverd,' zei Sirius. 'Ik moet je toch niet echt in de douche zetten en je helpen met wassen, hé? Nou, het is niet dat ik daar bezwaar op heb, in tegendeel, maar-'

Sirius kreeg een oversized T-shirt naar zijn hoofd gesmeten, en zodra hij dat uit zijn blikveld had gehaald, zag hij nog net Lizzie in de douche stappen. 'Ga jij maar terug naar Alice en Elise, voor die twee weer elkaar aan het bekogelen zijn met blokjes of het één of ander. Okee?'

Een klein uurtje later kwam Lizzie er weer uit. Wakker, een stuk vrolijker en geurend naar vanillebloemetjes. Ze schrok op uit haar douchetrance van een klopje op de deur. 'Ja?'

'Lizzie, ben je klaar?' klonk de stem van Sirius lichtjes gedempt door de ruimte.

'Ik ben net uit de douche en ga me nu aankleden. Kan jij misschien wat kleren brengen?'

Even was het stil, en dus merkte Lizzie droog op 'Meer dan een string en een beha, als het kan.' Lizzie kon zich indenken hoe de grijns van Sirius' gezicht zou verdwenen zijn, en zij ze dus ook nog liefjes: 'Maar ik hou nog steeds van je hoor.'

Nog geen halve minuut later stond Sirius voor haar, met een paars topje met een zilveren Hoornstaart op dat hij voor haar had gekocht en een fladderrokje bij de hand. 'Alsjeblieft!'

Verbaasd keek ze naar de volledige outfit in zijn handen. 'Wow, jij bent snel. En waarom heb je niet gewoon een broek mee? Het is niet dat ik uitga vandaag ofzo.'

Sirius trok een pruillipje. 'He, toe nou, ik zie je graag in rokjes.'

'Moet ik gelijk bijpassende oorbellen, schoenen, haarrekkertjes en make-up aandoen?' vroeg ze lachend, terwijl ze de kleren overnam en de handdoek aan de andere kant van de kamer belandde.

'Ja!' riep Sirius uit.

'Wat jij wilt, uw wens is mijn bevel.' Lizzie maakte een halve buiging en draaide zich om zodat haar lange haren in zijn gezicht zwiepten.

Sirius grijnsde en nam haar arm vast, zodat ze tegen hem aan kwam te staan. 'Dan wil ik wel een kus van het mooiste meisje dat ik ken.'

Op dit moment duwde Lizzie hem van zich af en keek hem kwaad aan. 'Ik wist het! Je hebt een ander!'

Sirius keek haar verbaasd aan en trok een vaag gezicht, waardoor Lizzie in lachen uitbarstte. 'Oh hemel, je had je gezicht moeten zien!'

Nep-verontwaardigd gaf Sirius haar een por in haar zij, wat een giechel ontlokte en hij trok haar weer dichterbij zich. 'Ik wil nog steeds een kus.'

'Hmmhmm…'

Sirius streek wat doorweekt haar achter Lizzies oor en keek haar diep in haar blauwe ogen.

'Sirius,' fluisterde Lizzie zachtjes, met haar gezicht slechts enkele centimeters van zijn gezicht verwijderd.

'Ja?' fluisterde hij zachtjes terug.

'Ik ben naakt,' merkte Lizzie droog op.

'Oh,' zei Sirius, en hij deed een stap achteruit. Lizzie duwde hem gelijk de deuropening uit.

'Maar-' probeerde hij nog, zonder enig resultaat.

'Tot zo!' hoorde hij nog voor de deur voor zijn neus werd dichtgeslagen; Beteuterd keek hij naar het felgekleurde bordje met 'badkamer' op, waarna hij zijn schouders ophaalde en naar beneden liep, waar Alice en Elise naar elkaar wéér met klei aan het gooien waren, zodat Sirius snel moest ingrijpen om te voorkomen dan ze elkaar zouden doen stikken in hun zelfgemaakte koekjes.

'Nee nee, Alice, je mag je zusje niet bekogelen met klei! Geef hier! Elise, laat Alice haar haar los! En leg die klei neer. Kom, geef hier.'

Sirius probeerde de klei uit de handjes van Elise te halen, die ermee vrolijk in Alice's haar wroette. Het ging nogal moeilijk, dus besloot hij om Elise in haar stoel te zetten. Daarna ging hij verder met klei uit de handjes van Alice te halen. Dat vond het meisje blijkbaar niet zo leuk, en gooide dus een van de met twee gevulde handjes klei in haar vaders gezicht. Daar kon ze blijkbaar wel mee lachen, want ze begon vrolijk in haar handjes te klappen en te kirren.

'Hulp nodig?'

Sirius draaide zich om en zag Lizzie in de deuropening staan. Een brede grijns was niet van haar gezicht te vegen. 'Ja, graag. Héél graag,' zuchtte hij.

Lizzie liep grijnzend naar Sirius en nam Alice over. Ze legde haar op haar arm, en met de andere hand begon ze zachtjes te buik van Alice te kietelen. Weer begon ze te kirren en liet de klei uit haar andere handje vallen. Lizzie gaf Alice nog een zoentje op haar voorhoofd en zette haar daarna in haar stoel die naast die van Alice stond.

Sirius staarde Lizzie met open mond aan. 'Maar…hoe…' stamelde hij.

Lizzie rolde met haar ogen. Ze liep naar Sirius en gaf hem een kusje op zijn lippen. 'Geen zorgen, je leert het wel…ooit.'

Nu was het Sirius' beurt om met zijn ogen te rollen en te zuchten. Het was even stil, totdat Sirius plots een idee kreeg. 'Weet je,' zei hij. 'Misschien moet je eens met Lily afspreken. Alleen jullie twee. Ik denk dat we te vaak met heel de groep zijn, het zou je goed doen.'

Lizzie leek eerst verbaasd dat Sirius dit voorstelde, maar klikte daarna toch ten teken dat het een goed plan was. 'En jij dan?'

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik blijf wel hier met Alice en Elise, ik overleef het wel. En misschien krijg ik ze ook ooit op een dag stil,' voegde hij er aan toe. Lizzie moest lachen, en Sirius lachte zachtjes mee.

'Okee dan,' zei ze. 'Dan bel ik Lily even.' Wat later hing Lizzie de telefoon weer op, nam afscheid van Sirius, Alice en Elise, riep nog dat ze tegen zessen wel terug zou zijn en sloot de deur achter zicht.

De klok stond op twaalf na zes toen de bel klonk. Sirius sprintte naar de deur om die te openen voor Lizzie, en merkte dat ze nogal geladen was. Ze had minstens vier grote tassen in elke hand, met daar nog eens allemaal kleinere tassen in. In feite kreeg Sirius schrik bij de gedachte aan Lizzie met tassen vol nieuwe spullen, maar hij onderdrukte die. In plaats van angstig weg te lopen nam hij dan ook wat tassen aan en hielp ze mee naar binnen dragen.

'En? Hoe was het? Wat heb je allemaal gekocht?'

Okee… Die laatste vraag was er dus teveel aan geweest. Lizzie begon gelijk honderduit te vertellen over wat ze allemaal gekocht had. Wat nieuwe spullen voor haar, ook een paar voor Sirius, maar vooral voor Alice en Elise. Ze had gewaden mee en Dreuzelkleding, babykleertjes, accessoires, schoenen, tassen… Wat had Sirius ook kunnen verwachten?

'En en en,' zei Lizzie toen ze bij de laatste zak waren aangekomen. 'Ik ben naar de supermarkt geweest! Dus ik ga vanavond koken, en jij gaat helpen.'

Lizzie huppelde vrolijk lachend naar de keuken waar ze alle spullen op hun plaats zette. Alle kleding had ze al naar boven getoverd. Lizzie begon de nodige spullen uit te stallen in de keuken, de rest verdween in kasten, vriezer of koelkast. Sirius keek vanaf de deuropening toe.

'Sirius! Kom eens helpen!' zei Lizzie, 'Maar haal wel eerst Alice en Elise, die twee alleen laten is geen goed idee. En wil je daarna een CD opzetten? Dankje.'

Sirius schrok al niet meer van het snelle tempo waarom Lizzie sprak, en draaide zich rustig op zodat hij de kribbe van de tweeling naar de keuken kon _Wimgardium Leviosa_'en met wat blokken erin. Toen dat in de hoek van de keuken stond, liep Sirius naar de grote CDkast van Lizzie, die nu vergroot was naar drie meter op vier. Hij haalde er lukraak een CD op en stak die in de speler, en de intro van Kat DeLuna's CD _9 Lives _begon. Daarna draaide hij zich weer om en keek Lizzie vragend aan.

'En nu? Je weet dat als je mij laat koken, zelfs Alice en Elise beginnen te huilen. En zij krijgen gewoon hun flesje…'

Lizzie probeerde haar gezicht in plooi te houden en niet te lachen, wat nog redelijk lukte.

'Maar,' protesteerde Sirius. 'Het is toch!'

'Aww…' Sirius keek enkel nog verontwaardigder toen Lizzie op d'r lip moest bijten om niet te lachen. Hij trok een pruillip en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.

Lizzie ademde enkele keren diep in en uit om te kalmeren. Daarna zei ze: 'Kom op Sirius. Als jij nu die koekjes bakt? Dat is niet zo moeilijk, je doet gewoon wat er op de verpakking staat.'

Sirius leek nog even te twijfelen, maar toen Lizzie 'Je kon toch ook een flesje voor Alice en Elise maken?' zei, was hij overtuigd en begon hij toch het koekjesdeeg te maken.

Aangezien Lizzie wist hoe je spaghettisaus moest maken, wist waar alles stond en ze magie gebruikte en Sirius niet wist wat ie moest doen, alles met de hand deed en drie keer controleerde of hij het wel juist deed, was de spaghetti geserveerd en verorberd tegen de tijd dat de koekjes in de oven zaten.

'Dat zal wat worden, die koekjes, van jou,' grijnsde Lizzie. 'Wat heb je daar wel niet allemaal ingesmeten, als dat echt zo lang duurde…'

Sirius keek wat kwaad naar Lizzie en gooide een plastic km naar haar hoofd. Lizzie ving hem grijnzend op en nam met haar vinger wat restjes deeg uit de kom en stak het in haar mond. Haar ogen werden op slag groter.

'Dit is eigenlijk best lekker.'

Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op. 'En waarom klonk dat zo verbaasd?' vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg.

'Eehm…' aarzelde Lizzie. 'Omdat… Eehm…'

Sirius keek Lizzie vragend aan, met zijn voet tikkend op de grond.

'Omdat dit het lekkerste koekjesdeeg is dat ik ooit heb gegeten?' probeerde Lizzie met een plastiek glimlach.

Sirius keek Lizzie aan met een blik die duidelijk zei dat hij haar niet geloofde en nam de kom met koekjesdeeg vast. Hij stak ook wat in zijn mond en merkte dat het inderdaad nog wel goed was. Lizzie probeerde ook nog wat koekjesdeeg te bemachtigen, wat nogal moeilijk ging aangezien Sirius de kom in de lucht zodat ze er niet aan zou kunnen. Hellaas was dat vergeefse moeite en mislukte dat plan, want Lizzie sprong gewoon op Sirius' rug en probeer er zo wat uit te schrapen. Maar Lizzie leunde wat te ver naar voor en daardoor vielen zij en Sirius op de grond. Lizzie rolde over Sirius heen en probeerde de kom vast te krijgen, terwijl Sirius die zo ver mogelijk hield. Hun klein gevechtje om de (zo goed als lege) kom koekjesdeeg bleef zo doorgaan, tot plotseling…

_PING!_

Lizzie sprong recht, riep op topvolume 'KOEKJES!' en stormde naar de andere kant van de keuken. Een paar tellen later zat Lizzie op de grond met een gigantische plaat vol verse koekjes voor haar op de grond.

Sirius kwam naast haar zitten, lichtjes grinnikend. 'Jij bent echt onverbeterlijk, weetje.'

'Dat weet ik, ja,' zei Lizzie lachend. 'En ik ben er trots op!'

Sirius schudde zijn hoofd, lichtjes grinnikend. Hij gaf haar een zoen. 'Je smaakt naar chocolade,' zei hij. 'En je zit onder de kruimels.'

'Nou?' zei Lizzie vragend op een toon die duidelijk maakte dat het haar niets kon schelen. 'Jij ook.'

Sirius stootte zo'n typische blaffende lach uit. Lizzie ging liggen en kwam met haar hoofd in zijn schoot te liggen. Ze viste een koekje van de plaat. 'Proef.'

Sirius keek Lizzie even in de ogen. Daarna nam hij een klein afgemeten hapje, en bijna onmiddellijk daarna een veel grotere hap.

'Hmm… Inderdaad, dat smaakt eigenlijk best lekker.'

Lizzie lachte. 'Je hebt ze zelf gemaakt, wees er maar trots op.' Zelf nam ze nog een koekje van de plaat en nam daarvan een grote hap.

Sirius glunderde en at de rest van zijn koek op, net als Lizzie deed. Daarna gaf hij zijn haar een lange, natte, chocoladezoen. Lizzie leek het feit dat de zoen effectief zo smaakte en dat ze onder het koekjesdeeg en kruimels hingen blijkbaar niet interessant genoeg, want ze zoende hem vol overgave terug.

Na aardig wat tijd trokken ze terug en liet Lizzie haar hoofd op Sirius' schouder rusten. 'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde ze. 'Zo verschrikkelijk veel.'

'Hoeveel is "zo verschrikkelijk veel" dan wel?' vroeg Sirius al even zacht.

'Zoveel,' antwoordde Lizzie terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. 'Dat ik voor altijd bij je wil blijven. Ik kan me niets voorstellen zonder jou… Ik wil je bij me… voor heel mijn leven…'

Sirius glimlachte en gaf Lizzie een zoen op haar voorhoofd. 'Trouw dan met me,' fluisterde hij.

Lizzie schoot in een keer recht. Ze keek Sirius vol schok aan, alsof ze niet kon geloven of hij dat nu net gezegd had. 'W…wat?' zei ze ademloos.

Sirius trok Lizzie terug naast hem en zelf ging hij wat rechter zitten. 'Trouw met me,' herhaalde hij. Hij stak zijn hand in zijn broekzak en haalde er een klein doosje uit, dat hij opende.

Lizzie staarde naar de witgouden ring waar een blauwe diamant in zat. Ondertussen ging Sirius verder.

'Lizzie… Jij bent het meisje waar ik voor het eerst echt verliefd op geworden ben. En je bent ook de enige van wie ik waarschijnlijk zal kunnen houden, of van wie ik _wil _houden. Daarom vraag ik je of -'

En verder geraakte Sirius niet. Lizzie had zich in zijn armen geworpen en zoende hem alsof haar leven er van af hing. Sirius leek even overdonderd, maar zoende haar daarna toch met evenveel overgave terug.

Zodra Lizzie naar adem moes happen, waagde Sirius het erop. Hij haalde de ring uit het doosje en hield hem vast. Lizzie stak haar hand uit, zodat Sirius de ring netjes rond haar vinger kon doen.

Lizzie keek even naar de ring, en keek toen Sirius recht in zijn bruine ogen. Ze legde haar armen rond zijn nek en gaf hem een kusje op de lippen. 'Verloofd,' zei ze, met een grotere glimlach die ze ooit gehad had.

Sirius had ook een grote lach op zijn gezicht toen hij herhaalde: 'Verloofd.'

* * *

**Het spijt me, het spijt me, het spijt me, het spijt me! Het spijt me ZO verschrikkelijk hard dat ik niet eerder heb kunnen updaten, en niet vaker! Ik heb geprobeerd te schrijven, maar het lukte gewoon niet! Daarom zeg ik ook sorry voor dit verschrikkelijk slecht hoofdstuk. Ik weet dat het niet zo speciaal was, en niet zoveel humor, maar ik kon er echt niets uitkrijgen. Ik hoop dat jullie mij allemaal vergeven.**

**Ook, moet ik zeggen, is dit een van de allerlaatste stukjes. Ik wou er nog wel meer maken, maar ik heb echt geen inspiratie meer voor nog meer te schrijven. Ik krijg er niets meer uit voor dit verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie mij vergeven voor het nogal abrupte einde aan mijn verhaal. Maar voor Lizzie zit ik er gewoon even door met mijn inspiratie. Ik hoop dat die snel terug komt, want ik weet dat ik aan sommigen van jullie een deel 3, 4 en 5 heb beloofd. Ik hoop dat ze komen, ooit. Dat zal waarschijnlijk wel, maar ik kan niet zeggen wanneer. Ik ga eerst proberen aan andere dingen te schrijven, en het zal allemaal wel terug komen. Dat beloof ik jullie.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie me niet stuk maken. Maar ik hou van iedereen die dit verhaal heeft gelezen, gereviewd, en bij zijn alerts of favourites heeft gezet. Heel veel dank aan jullie, en nog speciaal meer aan Free (CaptainSparrow-luv.) en Cicillia, die me doorheen deze laatste moeilijke hoofdstukken hebben weten te sleuren.**

**xXx Celia**


	29. Epiloog

**En dit is dus het laatste hoofdstuk van "Lizzie, wat nu weer?" Het einde is er nogal abrupt gekomen, maar dit is het beste einde dat ik kon maken, en zoals ik in het vorige hoofdstuk al zei, ik kon dit verhaal niet nog langer rekken. Er moest een einde aan komen.**

**Ik wil graag alle mensen die dit verhaal hebben gelezen bedanken. Iedereen die hebben gereviewd wil ik dubbel bedanken, en degene die me bij hun favorieten of alerts hebben staan er nog een keer bovenop. Ook wil ik Cicillia bedanken om te helpen zoeken naar flashbacks voor dit hoofdstuk toen ik wat druk was.  
Aan Cicillia: ik weet, dit is niet wat jij mij gegeven hebt, maar ik kreeg plots een ander idee van manier van doen. Eentje zit er speciaal voor jouw bij! **

**Verder wil ik ook nog guardiansplace bedanken om me te blijven steunen, net zoals CaptainSparrow-luv. . En ook wil ik Miss Capgirl bedanken om al het gePM met me vol te houden. Ik heb goed gelachen, en, geloof me, JIJ hoort nog van me. En The Writing Quill zou ik eigenlijk eens dringend moeten wakker schudden. En aan al mijn andere lezers, (ik weet het, ik val in herhaling, maar goed) BEDANKT!**

**En dan ga ik nu jullie niet langer ophouden, maar laten genieten van dit laatste hoofdstuk van Lizzie, wat nu weer?.  
Lots of love and hugges! _XXX Celia_**

29. Epiloog.

Lizzie trok zich voorzichtig terug uit de zoen met Sirius en bleef met haar hoofd op zijn schouder liggen. Ze glimlachte toen ze de volle zaal zag die hun tedere blikken wierpen.

'_Gaan jullie mee zwemmen?' vroeg Lizzie, een kwartiertje later. Ze voelde de starende ogen in haar nek prikken, en ze wou er van af. De jongens knikten en stonden op. Sirius kwam naast Lizzie lopen, en nam haar hand vast. Gelukkig, hij was zijn belofte niet vergeten. Hij zou niet moeten proberen… Ze doken het water in, en plots, zonder waarschuwing, begon Sirius haar te kietelen. Lizzie draaide zich met een ruk om.  
_'_Waar was dat goed voor?' siste ze, ze kon helemaal niet tegen kietelen. Sirius keek haar in de ogen. Eerst met een wat-denk-je-ik-hou-me-hier-aan-die-stomme-belofte-van-jou blik, maar daarna stonden zijn ogen vragend.  
_'_Zeker dat je dit wilt?' fluisterde hij.  
_'_Ja, vrij zeker, ja.' antwoordde Lizzie. Sirius zuchtte en trok Lizzie tegen zich aan. Hij hield haar ogen vast, en Lizzie was er een ogenblik bijna zeker van dat in zijn ogen dezelfde emotie te lezen was als in de hare: liefde. Maar veel tijd had Lizzie niet om er over na te denken. Sirius kwam steeds dichter, en toen voelde Lizzie een paar tedere lippen op de hare. Lizzie sloot haar ogen en zoende hem terug. Ze ging op haar tenen staan en legde haar armen om zijn hals. Zo stonden ze daar even te zoenen, totdat Sirius zich los maakte. Lizzie opende haar ogen en keek recht in de zijne. Even keken ze elkaar aan, op een manier die evenveel zei als: en wat nu?_

Lily stond achter haar, als getuige, en Remus en James stonden achter Sirius. In de zaal zaten nog een paar mensen van bij hun op school. Ook een paar professoren waren aanwezig, zoals Anderling en Perkamentus.

'_Ik verklaar dit feest officieel voorbij!' Lizzie trok wit weg, net als Sirius. James en Remus keken elkaar geschrokken aan. Anderling was binnen geraakt, en ze hadden het niet eens gemerkt! 'Ook wil ik dat de verantwoordelijken voor dit feest zich onmiddellijk komen melden, anders wordt iedereen gestraft.'  
__Remus en James liepen naar Sirius en Lizzie toe. 'Wat moeten we doen?'  
_'_Ik heb een idee,' zei Lizzie, 'maar jullie moeten wel meespelen. Kom!' En met hun gevieren liepen ze naar professor Anderling.  
_'_Ik had het kunnen weten,' zei die met een gigantisch diepe zucht. 'Ik heb hier de energie niet voor. Hup, allemaal naar Perkamentus.'  
__  
__Lizzie keek even droevig naar de fles, maar toen kreeg ze een idee. Ze zette de fles aan haar lippen en dronk die in één keer leeg. Ze gaf de lege fles terug aan professor Perkamentus terwijl er vuur uit haar mond ontsnapte. 'Sorry, professor.' zei Lizzie, omdat Perkamentus' baard wat aan het roken was. 'Alstublieft.' Vier paar ogen staarden haar aan. 'Ja, u zei niets over de inhoud.' Alle vier zuchtten ze en Perkamentus draaide zich om, om terug naar zijn kamer te gaan._

Lizzie zag dat Nathan en Mathias er ook waren, en ook een paar andere vrienden van Beauxbatons. Michelle was er, zag Lizzie! God, wat was ze blij dat zij toch gekomen was. Maar van Laurine was er geen spoor te bekennen.

'_Aangenaam,' zei de blonde jongen. 'Ik ben Mathias, en dat is Nathan.'  
_'_Ehm, zie, ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn of zo, maar waar komen jullie zo-even vandaan?'  
__James sloeg zijn ogen te hemel en fluisterde: 'Kalm, Sluipvoet.' Sirius was altijd nogal achterdochtig als het om Lizzie ging.  
_'_Van daar,' zei Nathan, met een knik naar het scherm. 'We hadden een klein meningsverschilletje -'  
_'_Een fikse ruzie, dus,' verduidelijkte Mathias.  
_'_over het onderwerp Laurine, en hebben toen de haard naar hier genomen._'

Ook kon Lizzie niet op van geluk toen ze zag dat haar vader totslot haar moeder toch had kunnen overtuigen om te komen. Haar oom en tante hadden haar vader kunnen overtuigen om eens langs te komen, en hij was onmiddellijk verkocht aan zijn kleindochters. Niet dat hij blij was dat Lizzie dat ooit had laten gebeuren! Alles behalve, maar hij had teminste niet de neiging gehad om haar of Sirius van kant te maken. En hij had haar moeder zo ver gekregen om eens langs te komen, en ze vond Alice en Elise super schattig. Achteraf...

'_Wat moet je?!' riep Lizzie geïrriteerd naar de deur. Mam zou haar toch niet kunnen ompraten?  
_'_Ik ben het,' zei een kalme stem, en de deur ging open.  
_'_Oh, hoi pap,' zei Lizzie, en ze richtte haar aandacht terug op haar hutkoffer. Haar vader liep naar binnen en legde een plastic tas op de hutkoffer. Lizzie keek op, met een vragende blik in haar ogen.  
_'_Ik weet niet hoe lang je er over gaat doen om daar te geraken, en je moet nog boeken voor het komende jaar kopen, dus dat kan wel handig zijn,' verklaarde pap. Ik de plastic tas stak er een geldbuideltje vol met Galjoenen en Sikkels, en eten en drinken.  
_'_Wouw, bedankt,' zei Lizzie verbluft.  
_'_Ach,' zei pap bescheiden. 'Doe ze de groeten daar, hé.'  
__Lizzie snoof. 'Ook Sirius?' vroeg ze schamper.  
_'_Vooral Sirius,' zei pap. Hij glimlachte. 'En die speech van daarnet geld enkel voor je moeder, en niet voor mij, onthoud dat.'  
__Lizzie knikte. 'Ze meende het wel, hé?' vroeg ze. Dat haar vader stilzweeg zei genoeg. 'Vind jij het niet erg?'  
_'_Ach,' zei hij, en hij ging op het bed zitten. 'Ik heb ook wel gemerkt dat je jezelf hier suf verveeld. En ik kan er niet tegen jou zo depressief te zien. Je bent beter af bij Remus, bij je vrienden.'_

Maar nu zat de tweeling bij hun grootouders op de schoot, en keken met grote ogen naar hun ouders, die vooraan aan het altaar stonden.  
'Getrouwd,' fluisterde Sirius in haar oor. Lizzie keek Sirius in de ogen, en zoende hem nog een keer.

_Lizzie keek even naar de ring, en keek toen Sirius recht in zijn bruine ogen. Ze legde haar armen rond zijn nek en gaf hem een kusje op de lippen. 'Verloofd,' zei ze, met een grotere glimlach die ze ooit gehad had.  
__Sirius had ook een grote lach op zijn gezicht toen hij herhaalde: 'Verloofd.'_

'Getrouwd.'

* * *

**EINDE.**

* * *


End file.
